Another alter universe?
by Ryu Forte
Summary: Zim and Dib get trapped in an alter universe and meet up with thier Doubles! Warning!: Will eventually end up being a ZADR slash! You don't like it, you don't read it! Enjoy. Finished. Bonous chapters are up! Rating bumped due to the last few chapters...
1. Transmission 1

Woo! My first fanfic….well the first one that I'll probably ever finish. There's a monster just waiting to attack me…I'll tackle that one after I do this one….maybe….

Plot? What is this plot that you speak of? Well, currently, I have no idea where its going…I might know after a few chapters…oh, yeah, This might turn into a ZADR slash if I have any say in the matter, but if it takes a while to get to it, please don't kill me!

Well, I hope you enjoy it! Comment! . 

Merk…disclaimer. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, Are not belong to me…

Tick, tick, tick. The clock slowly ticked away at the last few minuets of class. Dib just watched with bored, lazy eyes.

'Why won't it end?' he thought. This happened to be his most boring period of the day, English. The teacher continued to ramble on about random things that had nothing to do with the subject. The bell finally rang and brought Dib out of his trance-like state. Dib headed for the crowded, noisy, fight filled hallways of highskool, something he had to deal with every day, try to brave the hallways that never seemed to flow in the right direction.

"I know you di'in steal my boyfriend!" said a girl in a shrill voice.

"Yo boyfriend? He mine, biatch!" Bitchslap! Not an uncommon occurrence in these hallways. Many girls and a handful of guys surrounded the two girls who were now fighting. Dib just skooched past as best he could without getting thrown into the tiger pit. He held his shoulder back-pack close, as not to have anymore of his stuff stolen. He'd already had 3 calculators and a notebook stolen, people at his skool would steal almost anything. He was finally able to make it outside and breathed a sigh of relief. He was surprised, usually theres a knifing every week, and there wasn't one this week…Now, it made up for it with fist fights and cat fights, but regardless, it was different.

Dib waited for his sister, Gaz, who was one year behind him. She emerged from the building holding a boy by the throat, almost choking him. She let him go and he dropped to the ground with a thud.

"You even so much as come near me again…I really will strangle you on the spot." He narrow eyes had a look of evil in them, the look of a murderer. The boy quickly ran for his life, screaming like a maniac.

Dib looked as his sister, smirking, "Another that tried to ask you out?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. She just shot him a glare and started home. He started to walk behind her, when he heard yelling and screaming he knew all too well…

The owner of the screaming was pretty much running for his life, beating away several other students with a textbook.

"Back! Back, evil Earth Monkeys!" Cried a boy with a slightly green skin hew. He was able to beat them back long enough to close the front doors behind him. After he closed the doors, he slumped down against them, panting. Dib just laughed and snickered at him.

"That's pathetic, even for you, Zim," said Dib with a sneer. "We're in 11th grade now, and you still haven't learned to deal with people."

"Shut up, Stink Pig!" retorted Zim, now fixing his slightly crooked wig. "Just watch! You'll all pay! You'll all face the wrath of ZIM!"

Dib stood over the alien, with a sneer grin still on his face. "You say that, but can you really back it up? You make all these accusations, but they're nothing more than empty threats…"

Zim growled and stood up quickly, knocking Dib back. Zim was shorter than Dib, he always was, but for some reason, not known to him, he grew like any other human child. Now, his clenched fists were quivering and his teeth gritted. "If it were not for you, worm baby, this planet would already be under Irken control! Once I get rid of you, taking of this mud-ball of a planet will be a piece of cake!" yelled Zim, pointing a claw at Dib.

"You're too incompetent to take over the world, even if I weren't here!" Dib yelled back at Zim, shoving him a bit.

"How DARE you TOUCH ME, dirt maggot!" threatened Zim, shoving Dib back. They got into a shoving fight and it turned into a fist fight, well, more like a nerd fight…but then it just got ugly. Dib and Zim started biting, scratching, screaming, yelling, and everything else under the sun. Gaz just watched, this was always the highlight of her day, when she wasn't giving underclassman swirlies…Anyway, this went on for some time, before a skool staff member broke up the fight, giving the two a warning. They stared at each other, panting bleeding and bruised. After a while, they gave it up and hobbled home, Dib entering his home to tend to his battle wounds and Zim right outside his base. As Zim came close to the door his robot 'parents' opened it.

"Welcome home son," they said in unison, not before the 'father' robots head fell and rolled out of view. Zim's eye just twitched and he stormed into his base. He found gir sitting on the couch with the pig, gir's cyan goggle eyes looking at his master and a smile crossed his little metal face.

"Hiya, Master! I brought pig over and weer watchin' the scary monkey show! It's my favorite show…"

"That's nice, gir…" said Zim flatly, his expressions unchanging. He went over the trash can and entered his underground base that way. He headed strait for the medical bay. He reached the room and started looking in all the cabinets and compartments, then looked up to see gir sitting on one of the compartments. His brow furrowed, "Gir, where are all the cotton balls?"

"Taste like marshmellowes!" squealed gir happily. Then he jumped down and started to run in circles until he ran into Zim, knocking him over. Zim landed hard on his rear and cursed loudly. Then gir chirped in a happy tone, "Master, get down with ya bad self!" he danced around the med bay, stupidly unaware of the situation. This didn't amuse Zim at all, and he became very annoyed.

"Gir! Get out of the med bay!" Gir just looked at Zim from atop of his head. "GET OFF MY HEAD!" Gir did so, but still refused to leave. Zim thought of a way to get the annoying bucket of spare parts to leave him alone. "Gir, your toquitoes are done…" as soon as gir heard this, he perked up, then automatically got a worried face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY TOQUEEEEEETOOOOEEEEESSSSSS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gir ran off crying to go get his imaginary toquitoes. As soon as he was out of earshot, Zim started to wrap his battle scars.

'Damn that Dib…' Zim thought when he squinted from the sting of the disinfectant. 'I'll find a way to get rid of him…eventually…'

Well, that was chapter one…please help me! TT I'm really bad at thinking of ideas and writing and stuff so if you could comment and help out a poor noob! I should have the next chapter up soon…if FF is working right anyway….


	2. Transmission 2

I managed to get to chapter 2! Yay! Ok, its not much, I'm not much of a writer. Your lucky to get this much out of me!

Any who, hope you like this chapter.

Dib walked into his house to find his sister on the couch playing video games. His father, who's almost never home, was tinkering around with some gizmo of his creation.

"Hello…eh, son!" said his father, Professor Membrane between slight electric shocks from the gizmo, "Have you decided to study _real_ science yet?"

Dib just looked at him, slightly annoyed, before replying, "No, dad…"

Membrane just shook his head disappointedly. "My poor insane son."

Dib let out a sigh before going into the bathroom and taking out the medical supplies. He took what he needed and went into his room. His dark room was lit only by his computer screens, which cast a dull blue-grey light. On the computer screens was Zim's base, showing only a couple key locations on the various screens. He watched as Zim was wrapping his wounds as he was doing the same. Zim was talking to himself, as he often did, but Dib couldn't tell what he was rambling on about, he wasn't a lip-reader after all.

"What are you plotting now, Zim?" said Dib to no one in particular, something he also did often enough…

Form downstairs you could hear Gaz yelling, "Go away!" and Prof. Membrane talking about his poor insane child…

"I'm not crazy!" shouted Dib, and he got that blank/annoyed face he was infamous for. He turned his attention back to the monitors to a now insanely laughing Zim. 'Looks like I'll have to infiltrate his base again…' he thought, 'But I'll do it later…I'm not really in the mood right now…' and with that he set his glasses on the bed-side table and went to bed, Zim still laughing his head off on the computer screen.

The next day Dib woke up early, even though it was a Saturday. He sat up in his bed for quite a while, deep in thought. He watched the computer images of Zim's base, though he was not to be found in any of them. It made min wonder why he had kept up the fight so long…none of the people on this planet appreciated what he's done, or even know about it.

'Maybe I should give up the fight, for a little while at least…' he thought, 'I need a break…maybe I'll travel somewhere over the summer…far away…' for the first time in years, he opened his bedroom blinds. Light flooded the small room, showing the true color of the walls long forgotten…And now Dib remembered why he never opened his blinds. The walls were coated in a girly, sickly pink. His room was originally intended for Gaz, but she hated the color with a passion and took control of Dib's original room. 'But I think I'll paint over these walls before I leave…'

He got up and put his glasses on and went downstairs to the kitchen. He went in and started to prepare his breakfast, still in thought about the whole 'To save the Earth' or 'not to save the Earth, that is the question' thing. Gaz was already up and at the table, eating a bowl of Chocky Pocks, a cereal with chocolate puff thingies, marshmallows, and chocolate chips. She did even acknowledge her brother as he sat down with his own bowl of Chocky Pocks.

"So,eh…has dad gone of to work already?" asked Dib, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Neh….." Gaz just grunted. She wasn't much of a talker, plus she didn't like her brother all that much…

Dib just looked down at his cereal. His father was almost never around, and when he was, he mostly ignored his kids. 'Maybe I really should give up the fight, then I could go study _real science_ then dad might not ignore us anymore…' the thought crossed his mind many a time. He shook the thought from his mind. He needed to sneak into Zim's base first and find out what he's up to. Dib finished his breakfast and prepared to infiltrate the alien's base once again.

Zim was busy going through file upon file in whatever database he could find.

"There must be something here, there has to! I need that information!" Gir just looked at him with those stupid, idiotic eyes. HE then proceeded to sing one of the many 'do' songs. "Gir, BE QUIET!" I'm trying to find the information for inter-plane travel…"

"I like tacos." Zim just raised an invisible eyebrow, and continued his search.

'There must be something…Anything!' Zim then heard something. "Eh?" he perked up his antenna so he could better hear what was moving around. There was something or some one inside the room besides gir and himself.

"I know your there Dib, come out and I won't experiment on your brain." He looked around the room with his large, glinting red eyes to give him some clue as the where Dib was. He then thought of how he could expose the Dib. "Gir! Toquitoes!"

Gir squealed happily and started bouncing of the walls and jetting around the room, hitting some of the wiring, knocking a no longer hidden Dib into view.

"Wow! That worked out better than expected!" Said Zim, smiling as his own genius.

"Damn you Zim!" said Dib after he landed on the floor. He didn't want his brain experimented on, nor did he want to leave without finding anything out. Doncha' just hate these kinds of situation? "Your not gonna away with…with whatever you think your gonna get away with…"

Zim just laughed at Dib. "Stoopid human. You can't measure up to my genius. There's not way you'll possibly figure out my plan to build a devise that can send things to different planes of the universe."

"Your going to build a devise that can send things to different planes of the universe?" said a shocked Dib.

"Eh?" How'd YOU find out?" Said Zim almost equally shocked.

"You just told me…" said Dib matter-o'-factly.

"LIES!" shouted Zim. "hmm…" Zim rubbed his chin thinking. "Guess I'll just have to wipe your brain clean…" Zim narrowed his eyes and cackled.

"I think I'm just gonna go now…" said Dib as he started to head for the exit, but was cut off when Zim blocked his way.

"Oh, you won't get off that easily, Dib-human…" snickered Zim. Dib was actually starting to tremble a little. This is the first time ever that he was actually afraid of Zim. Normally he'd just laugh at Zim and he'd get all pissed off, which gave Dib the opportunity to get away. This time was different, he didn't know why, but he had lost his cool. He did his best to force a smile and choke a chuckle. Zim grunted one of his patented 'eh?'s

"Your such an idiot. There's no way in hell you can wipe my brain. Do you even know where it is?" said Dib, trying to relax a little bit.

"Its in that Ginormous head of yours!" shouted Zim, reaching into his pod and pulling out a stun-gun zapper like thingy. His spider legs shot out, rising him above Dib.

"My head's not big!" shouted Dib, starting to get frustrated.

"Yes, and that's probably where that information I need is hiding." Said Zim in a low tone.

"Your not going to succeed! Your going to screw up, just like always!" Dib dodged out of the way of an oncoming Zim. "And I'll laugh at you! Face it, Zim! Things are never going to change!" shouted Dib, still trying to not get zapped or captured. "And I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all of it! Sick of you! Sick of skool! Sick of the entire stupid world! I can't take it anymore!" And so, Dib started rambling on and on about how much he hated it all. Zim stopped his pursuit to listen to hi enemy start to crack.

'I can't have him flipping out like this so soon…not until I have him gone!' thought Zim, even though the sight in front of him was quite amusing.

"I'm going away for the summer! FAR away! Away from you! And if I never see you again it would be too soon!" Dib had no idea why he was acting like he was. Maybe Zim had put another bug of some sort in his food again and was controlling his actions.

"It appears as if we have a mutual understanding…" hissed Zim, just loud enough to capture Dib's attention and get him to stop rambling.

"Huh?" Dib managed to say.

"You're sick of protecting this FFFFFFILTHY planet, and I'm sick of you always destroying my plans." Continued Zim.

"But you seem to destroy your own plans…" said Dib.

"SILENC!" shouted Zim down at Dib. "Do not question my intellect."

"But I didn't…" Dib was beginning to think the earth might be safe on its own…Zim seemed to me more insane and oblivious than normal…'what an idiot…' he thought. "Zim, just shut up and think about what you say sometimes. It would better suit your situation…" said Dib flatly and got another 'eh?' out of Zim. "I'm leaving now…I just don't care anymore…" he said as he walked past Zim.

Zim debated whether or not to grab at that scythe-like loch of hair on Dib's head, but he figured it might not be in his best judgment. (wow! He thought before he acted! That's new…) And just as Dib had predicted it, Zim let Dib just walk out of the base, unscathed.

Zim let his spider legs recoil into his pod, and he headed for a small room with a chair, and one lit computer screen. He sat in the chair, and did some thinking, like Dib had suggested.

"How come I always let him walk out of here alive? I'm an Invader! All those who come into my base should be killed on the spot…why not him...why not him…" Zim had never thought about it before, it had never occurred to him to do so. "Well, with him gone, I won't have to worry about it anymore." So he continued to search for the information he needed, pausing only to think of what he was truly doing.

Dib just walked home, angry and frustrated. He went inside his home and sat next to Gaz on the couch, who didn't even bother to look over. All she did was sneer and ask only this, just to piss him off.

"Have a fight with your obsession?"

"God Dammit, Gaz, why do you always have to ask that whenever I came home from his house?" retorted Din, then decided to add, "I'm not like that anyway…"

"Like what? Gay?" snickered Gaz. Dib shot her an evil look. "Besides, I didn't ask if he was you _lover_ , I just asked about your obsession." She didn't care about her brother's problem's, 'specially when she was gammin'!

Dib had absolutely nothing to say to what his sister said. He just grumbled and went up to his room. When he got there, he promptly closed the blinds. He liked his small dark room only luminated by the computer screens. "Damn, why does everyone think I'm gay?" He sat on his bed with that annoyed look on his face. Then he thought about it…'maybe I am…I mean, I've never had a girlfriend…and I've always been secluded from everyone else…But that doesn't mean anything…'

"It doesn't mean anything!" he shouted out. Then he realized what he did and felt like an idiot. He closed his eyes and fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, watching the lights form the computer screens dance upon the walls.

"Why is my life so difficult to understand…" he whispered to himself. He watched the lights flash on the ceiling and without even noticing, he fell asleep.

Yay! Another chapter done! C'mon people, comment! I need as much help as I can get! I have no clue what to do next, give meh advice, and suggestions, and I'll try to weave them in somehow…Thanx for readin'!


	3. Transmission 3

Chapter three….finally, things start moving a bit. Hope, I haven't borded you all too badly….Oh, yeah, the Tallest make an appearance! And I've tried to put some more funny stuff in it.

Thanks for the reviews I won't keep you any longer…enjoy!

"My Tallest, I have devised a way to transport humans into an alter plane of the universe. I will be testing this theory out shortly, and if successful, Earth will be taken over in no time at all." said, Zim, very proud of his discovery.

Red and Purple just looked at him with blank faces. Red was the first to speak.

"Zim, we've told you this before, and I don't think its gotten through that thick skull of yours…Don't contact us until you've conquered Earth!" said an annoyed Red.

"Yeah, and stop spouting off your ideas to us unless they work." said Purple, in between munching on some snacks.

"Then I shall call back at a later time." said Zim, still beaming at his full-proof plan.

Red and purple cut the link and looked at each other.

"We should have sent him to Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people…" said Red.

"I wouldn't worry about it, besides the fact that he keeps calling us!" complained Purple.

"We could always divert his signal somewhere else…" suggested Red.

"Or we could just kill him…" said Purple, still munching on his snacks. Red tried to grab at the snacks, but Purple pulled them away and horded them. "MY snacks!" he whined.

"Grrr…." Purple never wanted to share his snacks. So Red would have to expel all of his valuable energy going to the pantry in the command center. But the pantry was five feet away! He didn't want to travel that far, why did Purple always have to be so cruel? "C'mon, just let me have a little!" Red was almost begging this time.

"No, go get your own." said Purple, in a stuck-up childish voice. He continued to eat his snacks, just to annoy Red. Well, it worked…

"SNACKS!" shouted Red angrily, and he jumped Purple. Purple struggled with the bag, but Red prevailed and stole the bag from Purple. "Victory is mine!" shouted Red in a victorious voice, then started eating his newly acquired snacks. Purple just scowled at him.

"That's not fair!" He whined. Red just ate the snacks. The other Irkens in the control room just shook their heads and sighed. This always seemed to happen, one would want the other's snacks, and they would end up fighting over them…And these were their leaders?

Back at Zim's base, Zim plotted as to how he would get Dib close enough to the inner-planer travel thing.

"This will definitely pose a problem." said Zim, after everything Dib had said earlier. "I'll just have to trick him into meeting me in some obscure place…but how…" Zim didn't know how to lure out human too well, luckily, gir, being the idiot that he was, was around and heard Zim talking.

"Write him a love letter, Master!" gir chirped happily.

"Gir! Don't be stupid…wait…gir, I think you might be onto some thing." And with that, he quickly walked off to another room. 'If I can write a love note to Dib like a human female, I just might get him to come…' he thought. He sat in the chair, and turned his attention to the monitor, to do some more research. He had come across this 'love' before and tried to understand it. From what information he was able to gather, it was a painful, useless emotion. All it did was remind him of Tak, and what he had to suffer while she was here. He clenched his fists in anger.

"Tak…trying to steal my mission. Errrrrr…" He hated Tak, for what she had done to him, what she put him through, what he suffered. And she stole his robot bee of all things! (Technically, it flew off on its own, but Zim never saw it that way…) "Curse you Tak! Curse YOOOOUUUUUU!" shouted Zim at the sky, throwing his fists towards it as well for dramatic effect. He never wanted to have anything to do with the subject ever again…

He did very little research, for it was a topic he hated most…But he was able to write the note, to the best he could with out giving it away that it was him. He then sent gir to deliver the message. When gir returned, Zim had a pleased look on his face.

"And now we wait…"said Zim, getting prepared. "As soon as he arrives, he will just as soon be gone." Then Zim began to cackle, but stopped mid cackle to take a sip of soda, and give one of those 'I don't really care anymore' 'eh's. And so he waited for Dib to arrive so he could spring his trap.

When Dib woke up, the note was on his face, right where Gaz put it.

"What's this?" he said as he opened the note and read it.

_Dear Dib,_

_I've watched you for a long time and I finally got the courage to speak with you. Meet me at the old oak in the park at 4:30PM so we can talk._

_XOXO_

'Wonder who sent this…' he thought. He didn't think it was Zim because Zim was usually stupid and put his name at the bottom, or insulted his head in the letter. 'Maybe things are lookin' up for me…'

He looked at the clock, which said it was 4:05. He decided to leave, so he put on his jacket and left the house, heading for the park. He reached the old oak, and noticed he was a little early, so he sat at the base of the tree and waited.

Zim could see him from a short distance. Gir was with him in his dog costume, and Zim was in his 'human' disguise.

"This is it, gir," chuckled Zim, "I will finally get rid of my number one pest, and then it will only be a matter of days…" he turned to gir, who seemed to be very happy about something.

"I saw a squirrel." He smiled and Zim just got annoyed.

"Keep your focus on the mission, at least until it's over." Said Zim, "let's go." Zim and gir walked over to Dib, who was still sitting at the base of the tree. "Hello, Dib."

"Zim!" said Dib as he jumped to his feet and backed up a little. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!"

"Well, that's kinda hard when we're neighbors…" said Zim, "But getting back to the point, this WILL be the last time we EVER have to see each other…" said Zim with a sneer, and he pulled out a small, Frisbee looking piece of hardware from his pod.

"What's that?" questioned Dib. 'What is Zim up to now?' he thought.

"This is what will send you far, far away from my mission…" replied Zim. He watched Dib's eyes get a little bigger. "Yes, I can see you fear my inner-planar travel disk!"

"You actually created that?" shouted Dib, "You're crazy! You have no idea what you're dealing with!"

"Shut up, Dib-Stink!" shouted Zim back and he pressed a button on the disk. The disk began to hum and flash a little. Zim threw it at Dib's feet and turned to run. But Dib stopped Zim by putting him in a chock/strangle hold kinda thing…

"If I'm goin' down, Zim, I'm taking you WITH ME!" shouted Dib, refusing to let go of a wriggling Zim.

"No! No! Gir! Same me!" pleaded Zim.

"Yay! Road Trip!" cheered gir. All Zim could do was scream.

Then with a last few buzzes from the disk, there was a flash of white light (isn't there always?) and when it faded, all three of them were gone.

Woo! I'm glad I got that finished. The next chapters gonna be good, in my opinion. Any comments or suggestions would be a great help! Thankies!


	4. Transmission 4

(Edit Note: ok, apparently it really hates how I want my side notes to look, so I'm sorry if you're getting confusled about where my side notes begin and where they end. So, please bear with me until I figure out how to fix it…)

(Yay chapter 4! Woo hoo, go me! Ok, little disclaimer time. Any monsters that I put in my stories are mine, or as close to mine as they get, and Kumi is mine to. I find out that you stole her, I will come back to haunt you until the day you die! KNOW THIS! Also, I torment Dib some more…go me and my evil plans…Evil evil laugh.)

(Ok, on with the story…)

"This is all YOU'RE fault!" shouted Zim.

"MY fault? YOU built the thing!" shouted Dib back.

"Yay! Were screaming!" chanted gir.

"Idiot!"

"Stink Beast!"

"Space Boy!"

"Dirt Pig!"

"Shorty!"

"I'm not short!" shouted Zim, "I'm very tall among my people!"

"You're still short!" screamed Dib.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" screeched Zim.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr…." There was a giant grumble behind both of them, but they didn't even notice. They continued to argue and the thing growled louder. They looked over at it, not really looking at, you know?

"WHAT?" they shouted in unison and actually looked at the thing making the growling sound. What they saw was a giant centaur like thing, with large curled horns on each side of its head and a beastly face about it. Its hoofed feet looked as if there was dried blood on them. The entire beast was covered in brown-red fur, and its claws looked as if it could just rip them apart without any effort.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed in unison again. At this point, gir was sitting on his master's shoulder. Zim and Dib both ran in different directions, screaming and flailing their arms about wildly like there was no tomorrow.

"IT'S THE HALLOWEENIES AGAIN!" screamed Zim, just running, not really lookin' were he was going.

"Trick or Treat!" shouted Gir happily, "I gets candy now! Weeeee! SUGAR!"

Running in the opposite direction was Dib, poor, poor screaming Dib. "WHAT THE HELL IS A CENTAUR DOING IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE?" When they had split up, the centaur thing didn't know which one to follow after, so he went after Dib. This just scared Dib shitless. 'Why me? Why ME? Why does shit like this always HAPPEN TO ME?' he thought.

Elsewhere…

Zim was cautiously walking through some rubble, making sure not to arouse the sleeping beasts not 35 feet away from him. SNAP!

'Shit…' thought Zim, with a face that looked like someone about to go over the first very large drop of their first rollercoaster. He looked down at the ground with this face and slowly panned over to the beasts, who were now awake and growling hungrily.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed, running for his life. Wow, look at him go! Runnin' just like an Olympian! Guess he got that way from runnin' a lot…When he ran, the beasts followed. These beasts looked more like evil demon dogs, only with really big teeth, claws and blood red eyes. There might have been only 5 of them, but nonetheless, really scary…So Zim just ran like a bat outta' hell and started to pull away (very quickly I might add) from the dog things.

While he was running from the demon dogs, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was running. BAM! He smacked right into another being…Zim had run into Zim. (Yes, there are TWO Zims, now just shut up and read!)

"Hey! Watch where you're going, filthy earth monkey!" said Zim as he rubbed his head, his eyes closed.

"Who you callin' an earth monkey, stink pig!" retorted the other Zim, also rubbing his head, his eyes closed. He opened his large, red eyes and stood up, brushing off his clothes. His clothes were much different than the first Zim's, it was more…earthling-like. He had a red shirt with a black jacket, black pants, and black boots. (Shit Kicker Style!)

The other Zim also got up and brushed the dirt off his uniform, you know, the one with the pink shirt and little wing thingies on the shoulders? He was the first one to look at who he hit. He was so startled, he almost fell back down.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted, pointing a claw at the other Zim. "WHO ARE YOU? How DARE you impersonate ZIM!"

"Huh?" said the other Zim, looking up. He seemed just as startled. "You look just like ME! 'Cept for the pink…" He looked over his double with inquisitive eyes. Gir was still sitting on the first Zim's shoulder, and the first Zim noticed this.

"GIR! Destroy this imposter!" shouted the first Zim. Gir jumped down and faced the other Zim. The other Zim wasn't completely sure of what was going on, but he decided to go out on a limb and try something.

"No, gir! Destroy him!" shouted the other Zim. Poor gir…he just looked from one to the other and back, making frustrated noises.

"Eh…em…neh…I…I don't know wich won to obey!" cried gir, his poor little circuits starting to overload. Too much information he didn't understand at one time. His little metal lint brains couldn't comprehend it all…

Then the first Zim looked beyond the other to see the demon dogs. His face twitched and his jaw dropped, as he pointed a clawed finger in the general direction. The second Zim looked back to see what he was pointing at and he got the same look as before. He quickly grabbed a mentally malfunctioning gir by the head and threw him at the other Zim, who caught gir.

"RUN! RUN LIKE THE WIND!" shouted the second Zim who had thrown gir.

"WHY THE HALLOWEENIES?" shouted the first Zim, now clutching gir and running alongside the other Zim.

"Just shut up and Run!" shouted the other Zim back. And so they did, like the wind they ran. And again, just ran, ran for their lives in the direction that was right in front of them.

While this was going on…

Dib was getting himself more and more lost in the ruined buildings and rubble. The centaur was still hot on his tail and Dib was started to tire from all the running. He turned a corner and found a dead end. He ran a little farther towards the block, searching for a way out. But before he could think of anything, his jacket was tugged on with such a force it pulled him down. Someone had pulled him into a small alley way. He sat there on the ground, panting heavily, still not sure of what was going on.

"Shh…" whispered the person who had pulled him aside. It was very dark in the alley, and he could only make out an outline at best. The person was peeking out of the alley way, making sure the centaur thing gave up the search for Dib before returning. "You ok?" he asked, helping Dib up.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine…" he said, still a little shaky. "Thanks, if you hadn't helped me I'd be…" he let his voice trail off, thinking about what he was really saying.

"You'd be nothing more than a pile of dead meat and bones." Finished the man who saved Dib, "It's gone now, so its safe for you to leave." He walked out into the light, what there was of it anyway. Dib followed behind and almost died from shock, when he saw who it was that had saved him. It was himself? (Yup, there's another Dib to, hope I didn't confuse you all too terribly much…and another quick note, all the other duplicate people in the alternative world will now be referred to as Alter so and so…)

Yes, indeed it was another Dib, but like the other Zim, he was dressed differently. Yes, he still sported that lovely black trench coat of his, along with the black pants and black boots. (More shit kickers! Yay!) But instead of his black shirt with the blue indifferent face on the middle, he wore more of a body armor, bullet-proof vest kind of thing, black of course, with some sort of dark colored design. His hair was just a little longer, and the scythe on top of his head was considerably longer than that of the first Dib's, like, almost halfway down his back long. (Ok, give me a break here, I am completely obsessed with long hair, whomever it may be sporting it…) Alter Dib turned around to look at his other self. He was surprised and amazed by this situation, although he was a great actor by not showing it.

"So, how is it that you got here, Dib…" asked Alter Dib.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, that…" said Dib, stumbling over his words. "ItwasallZimsfault!" he said very accusingly. Alter Dib just chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past him. This is definitely something he would do…" said Alter Dib, motioning Dib to walk with him. With them right next to each other, there was a definite height difference. Dib stood about 5.10 ½ , while Alter Dib stood maybe 6.4 ¼ . (Hee Hee, wonder how Dib feels to be the shorter one now…of course this is counting that scythe like hair on the top of their heads…) Alter Dib walked a little farther, then stopped and looked at the sky. "TACOES!" he yelled up at the sky, causing Dib to jump a little.

"Tacoes?" asked Dib, "What was the point of that?"

"You'll see…" said Alter Dib. And sure enough, Dib saw. He saw a little speck coming towards them at a very high speed. It sounded almost like a high pitched, metallic scream. Dib squinted to try and see what was hurdling towards them. "You might want to duck…" commented Alter Dib. Dib just looked at him all confused like.

"Huh?" said Dib, but it was too late. He figured out fast why Alter Dib had told him to duck. The high pitched screaming was from Alter gir, and he ended up crashing into Dibs rather large head.

"TACOES!" cheered Alter gir happily, sitting atop a now very much in pain Dib.

"I TOLD you!" said Alter Dib, laughing hysterically at the sight before him. Hey, even he could laugh at himself sometimes…Dib just mumbled as he sat up. Gir looked at Dib with those goggle-like eyes and smiled stupidly.

"Hi!" chirped gir, waving his little robot arm. Dib just stared at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be smarter in this world?" he asked. Alter Dib just shrugged and Dib just sighed. "So now what?"

"We find my partner in crime…" said Alter Dib, jokingly. "He should be running for his life right about now…" and speak of the devil, here he comes, right on cure. Both Alter Dib and Dib could hear the screams of Zim and Alter Zim as they ran from the small pack of rabid demon dogs.

"Oh, that's not good…" said Dib.

"Nope, most likely not…" replied Alter Dib. When they saw the pack of dogs after Zim and Alter Zim, they started screaming and running to! It must be contagious…Gir just squealed happily in Zim's grasp.

"Can't you act scared for a moment?" shouted Zim at the rust bucket of spare parts.

"But I likes those puppies!" said gir.

"Isn't that piece of junk supposed to be intelligent in your world?" shouted Alter Zim, Zim just gave him an evil glare, oh how cute Zim looked when he was trying to be evil.

Then they noticed both Alter Dib and Dib, so they ran a little faster to catch up. They all ran until they found a place to hide, another dark alley way. They also climbed up so that the dogs would loose their scent. Both Zims deactivated their respected girs so they wouldn't make any noise whatsoever. All four of them caught their breath before addressing the matter at hand…The doubles of Dib, Zim and gir.

"Ok, so, you're us…" said Alter Zim, "And we're you?"

"I think so…" said Dib.

"It doesn't matter who you are how you got here or even why. All that matters is getting you back to where ever you came from." said Alter Dib, pulling a small book out of one of his coat pockets. The book was called "_A Paranormal Investigator's Guide to the Galaxy._" He flipped through the book until he got to the page he was looking for. "IT says here there are several different types of inner-planar movement in the universe. One of which is if we ever met up with our doubles, the universe would be thrown into turmoil and would destroy the world itself we were on and everything around it, plus we would all die a horrible death." Look at them all cringe. "That hasn't happened yet, so I don't think it will…Another is you could have been split up into different planes during the crossover. Again, that didn't happen…that leaves two…"

"And those would be…" said Zim and Alter Zim in unison.

"And the other two would be that you only have a limited time to get back, and if you don't, the balance of the universe would be thrown out of alignment, and we would all cease to exist…" replied Alter Dib.

"So, what's the last one?" asked Dib.

"Says here that at different time at different places, worm holes could appear to take you back, but it also says that it could take hours, days, weeks, months, even years for it to re-open again…" said Alter Dib.

"Well, that's not too reassuring…" said Dib, "What would be our best plan of action?"

"We go back to base and try to figure this all out…" said Alter Zim.

"Agreed." said Alter Dib, standing up, "We'll go back to base and check all the worm hole maps and diagrams, while also figuring how we might get you three back if all other options are obsolete."

Alter Zim also stood up and entered a few things into a watch-type devise on his wrist. "It will only be a matter of time before the voot comes." he said. Zim stood up and looked at his Alter. You could just see the jealousy building inside of him. Alter Zim was also a little taller than Zim, but by only a few inches. Zim stood maybe 5.7 ¼ at most while Alter Zim was like 5.10 even. (Like I said, taller, but not by much…) And true to what Alter Zim said, the voot got there only in a matter of time. The Alter voot was larger, made for much more people space. "Ok, everybody in." once everyone was settled, the voot took off for the base. Form up in the air, you could see the destruction for miles.

"What happened?" questioned Dib.

"A long story for another time…" said Alter Dib.

"Ok, then, can I ask how old you both are?" replied Dib, trying to get a little information out of them.

"25…" said Alter Dib. (Wow! Dib must do some maturing in the future.)

"I do not keep track of how many years I've been alive…" said Alter Zim, Alter Dib just laughed at him.

"You just don't want to say because you're old!" laughed Alter Dib.

"Shut up! I am NOT old!" retorted Alter Zim, "I'm fairly young in my life cycle, why do you care for my human year age?"

"I was just wondering is all…" said Dib, looking over at Zim who was giving him a 'don't even think about it' face. Dib just shrugged and waited for them to arrive at the base, looking at all the destruction as they went.

Soon after, the voot landed in a fairly cleared away, still rubbly sight. They all got out, both girs still deactivated, and followed Alter Zim to a clearing with nothing but a large slaw of concrete on the ground. He lifted it up and reviled a secret stairwell and all went down it.

At the bottom of the stairs it looked just like Zim's base back home. They followed Alter Zim into a red-lit room with a bunch of maps and diagrams. The diagrams were of worm holes and last locations, and times of. Alter Zim searched through several diagrams and maps before letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"It seems as though the wormhole going back to your world came and went a few hours before we found you, and won't be coming back for 108 years…" said Alter Zim.

"Well, that won't do…" said Alter Dib, turning his attention to Zim. "How did you get here in the first place?"

"Eh…hmm…Oh, yeah!" said Zim, remembering why they were here in the first place. "I built a machine to send that big-headed pig monkey into another plane, but he dragged me here to! Its HIS fault!" shouted Zim.

"MY FAULT? YOU BUILT IT!" shouted Dib back, and with that they started bickering again. Alter Dib and Alter Zim just watched the scene in front of them unfold, amazed at how badly they seemed to act around one another. Alter Dib just rubbed his temple, it had been a long, long time since he and Alter Zim had acted this way. He found the noise annoying and irritating. Alter Zim was also getting annoyed and was about to just smack the both of them until they stopped, but there was an interruption…

"At it again I see…oh…" A young woman had walked into the room, noticed the two bickering and the other two not knowing how to solve the situation. Her walking in was enough to make the two look up and stop fighting. The young woman was defiantly not in a comfortable spot. She had long, blue-purple hair that dropped over her facial features. She had a nose, but it was small, and almost cat-like. She had tear-like tattoos that traveled from her cat-like eyes to the bottom of her cheeks. Two pointed elf ears pointed out from her hair. Her dress was similar to that of Alter Dib's, minus the trench coat, and had a skirt type thing over her pants. She also wore gloves that covered her clawed fingers. "Uh…I can come back later if this is a bad time…" she said sheepishly.

"No, no…" said Alter Dib, "Please, come in, Kumi."

(Another chapter has ended. And if your confused about how everyone looks, I'll have pictures up on DA. I'll also put up some of the monsters just for the hell of it as well. Oh, and Kumi's name is pronounced Koo-Mee, just so you're not wondering.)

(Mwahahahaha! The actual plot has started! And I warn you, this is my first plot story, so if some things don't make sense, or people end up out of character, please tell me so I can fix it…)

(And sorry it took me so long to post this, I've been really busy doing…stuff…If you want to know, tell me in a review and I'll put it up on the next chapter. And to those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much! It's very much appreciated.)


	5. Transmission 5

(A REMINDER! THIS IS A ZADR SLASH! TURN AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT OR FEEL OFFENEDED! THERE IS SLIGHT ZADR IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T LIKE IT, THEN TURN BACK NOW! THIS HAS BEEN A WARNING!)

(Another chapter down. This has been an interesting one indeed…stupid idea monkey…stupid writers block…damn box has held me captive. But I was able to chuck out this chapter. Sorry, not really any gir parts for you all. But I do have Membrane in this one. W00t!)

(Happy reading.)

Kumi was still a little wary, but she came into the room. She looked from Dib and Zim to Alter Dib and Alter Zim. She considered the possibilities.

"Did you two try to clone yourselves again?" she asked, confused about what was in front of her.

"No, Kumi," said Alter Dib, "They aren't our clones…they are us from a different dimension…" Kumi just looked at them with a 'You're kidding, right?' face.

At this point Zim was panicked again. "A HOLLOWEENIE!" screamed Zim, subconsciously tightly latching onto Dib. Dib was startled by this and fell over.

"Get off me, Zim!" said Dib, trying to push Zim off. Zim still stayed attached to Dib, shaking slightly in fear. 'Please help me…' thought Dib, looking at the Alters and Kumi. Alter Zim just laughed at them.

"Holloweenie?" said Alter Zim, still laughing. "She's not a holloweenie. She's a higher ranking demon, meaning she's more like an alien race, more huminoid-ish, rather than the dimwitted things that were chasing us around earlier…What is a Holloweenie anyway?"

"It's a long story…" said Dib, not really wanting to explain it all.

"Then you may tell it when you have time." said Alter Dib. Dib was able to shove Zim off of him, even though Zim was still shaking. Dib almost felt bad for Zim, keyword almost.

"Did you just hear what he said, Zim?" said Dib, "She isn't one of those things."

He looked down at the alien, and realized he'd closed himself from the world. He looked at Alter Zim. "Can you bring that gir thing of his back online?"

"Should be able to…" said Alter Zim, looking at the idiotic SIR unit. He looked over, and it appeared to look just like his gir. He pushed a few buttons in its metal head, and did something to its back. It's cyan eyes came back to life.

"Master! Somebody needs a huuuuuug!" sang gir as he headed for Zim. This snapped Zim out of his trance.

"No! NO HUGS!" shouted Zim, trying to keep gir at bay. "Stoppit, gir!" Dib snickered at Zims pathetic attempts to keep gir away.

"What's wrong Zim? Afraid of a little hug?" mocked Dib. Alter Dib just sighed and murmured, 'not again…' Alter Zim tried hard not to laugh, but ended up giggling a little. Alter Dib shot him a glare.

"What?" said Alter Zim.

"OK! That's it!" said Alter Dib and picked up both Dib and Zim by the backs of their shirts. He carried them over a room and dropped/tossed them into it. "I don't know your history, but I suggest you come to a compromise real soon. If we're all going to work together, you're going to have to get along. So whatever beefs you two have with each other, you're going to solve them right now…" and with that, he closed the door and locked it from the outside. He walked back over to Alter Zim. "I hate teenagers…"

"NOOOOOOOO! Don't leave me in here with the Dib beast!" shouted Zim as he banged on the door. He turned back to Dib, "This is…"

"All _my_ fault. Blah Blah Blah…" said Dib," Its NOT _my_ fault. It's YOU'RE fault! YOU came to earth, YOU make me protect it, YOU built that devise, YOU sent me here, and I had to DRAG you with me to protect the stupid PLANET! So, yeah Zim, its all _my_ fault!"

"I'm glad you agree with me." Said Zim smugly.

"That's it! You're DEAD!" said Dib as he attacked Zim.

"I put $5 to kick Zim's ass." said Alter Dib, looking through the one-way glass.

"I'll raise you 5. 10 moneys on Zim to win." Said Alter Zim.

"Will you two ever grow up? questioned Kumi, watching the squabble and then looking at the betting.

While they were betting, Dib and Zim were dueking it out in the room. Zim pulling on Dib's scythe-lock and Dib pulling on Zim's antennas. It kinda reminded Kumi of a cat-fight. Biting and scratching, tearing at each others clothes, they eventually tired and went to opposite sides of the room, to stare at each other. Dib was scratched all over his face, and his bottom lip was bloody and it slowly dripped onto his black shirt. The only way you could tell it was on his shirt, was because of that grey-blue face. He also had a black eye. Zim was also in the same boat as Dib, he was also scratched and bruised, with a thin trickle of blood exiting from the corner of his mouth. Dib had never noticed before, but Zim's blood was red, just like humans. He always thought that the aliens blood might have been blue, or green…But red? It made Zim more…humanoidistic maybe…when Dib saw Zim's blood. He then remembered the day before, when several students were chasing him around the skool. Dib might as well ask…Zim was pretty beat up that day also. Dib smirked a little and looked at Zim.

"Tell me, before I beat the hell out of you on Friday, why were those other students chasing you?" he said with a smirk. Zim just glared for a while before answering.

"Retched earth stinks…" said Zim hatefully, "Your species' females are insane and fickle, and they change moods too quickly. How am I supposed to know what they wanted? One moment, they seem kind, the next they try and kill you! I hate your race…" finished Zim, as he wiped the blood from his mouth on the back of his glove.

'Females?' thought Dib, 'What the hell is going on? How can anyone be interested in a green skinned kid? I mean, come on!'

"Ch. They probably just wanted to be your lab partner or something…girls only do that when they want a smart lab partner and they don't want to do any work, or…" he trailed off. 'They couldn't possibly want to date him…could they?' (Do I detect a hint of jealousy in his thoughts?) He continued to think.

"Or what, Dib stink…" said Zim, getting a little suspicious.

"Nothing…never mind." Said Dib.

"Now, I think it only fair that you answer me a question…" said Zim, and Dib just groaned.

"What…" he said.

"You said that you were going to go far away over the summer. Where were you going to go? If I know your laws correctly, then you can't really go anywhere until you're 18…" said Zim…was there…concern in his voice?

Dib sighed. "I'm not too sure. Maybe Roswell…people there wouldn't think I was some kind of freak…" said Dib, "My family doesn't care for me anyway, they wouldn't know if I was gone. Plus, I could just create a fake ID for myself…I hadn't really thought it through that far…" he looked down at his bloodied shirt. "Your not the only one who hates the human race…"

When Zim heard this, his antenna perked up a little. Zim knew Dib hated his classmates, the whole skool even…but the entire planet. This is the kind of thing that made Zim think Dib was different. He seemed to be nothing like the other humans, he didn't know how or why, he just knew… 'But if he hated his entire race…then why is he protecting them?' he thought. Zim will get the answers, in his own time…Zim wanted to say something, but he didn't, he just thought it in his head. 'I don't think you're a freak…'

"So…who won?" asked Alter Dib.

"I dunno…" replied Alter Zim. They both looked at Kumi. "Who won?"

"Eh…Neither of them…it was a tie?" she said, unsure herself.

"Damn…" said the Alters under their breath.

"Oh, well…At least their not trying to kill each other…" said Alter Zim.

"True, that's one step closer for them…" said Alter Dib. "I'll go get them." He went over and unlocked the door, and went inside the room. "Ok, you guys are free. Lets get you cleaned up." he said, helping them up and to the medical wing.

Dib and Zim just glared at each other as their respected double took care of their wounds. Little did the Alters know the peace wouldn't last…

"How'd it feel getting beat Zim? Huh? Huh?" said Dib with a smirk.

"More like when you got beat, worm baby." Said Zim, also smirking.

"It's so on!" said Dib and he jumped off the table and once again attacked Zim. Alter Dib once again broke up the fight by picking them up by their shirts.

"Ok, no room for you, you're being hung in the closet." And so they were. Alter Dib took both of them into a closet and hung them on the hooks by the back of their shirts, far enough away from each other to not cause any more serious damage. "If you continue to act like this, I will be forced to throw you to the demons! I'd get a big kick out of your screams!" And with that he slammed the door. He was very frustrated with these teenagers, he wanted to just go on a hunt and kill something…or kill them…

"You ok? You look more stressed than normal…" asked Alter Zim, obviously concerned for Alter Dib. Kumi also looked concerned. "I could beat them into shape…" Alter Dib just shook his head.

"We can't force them to work together. They have to come around on their own terms." He sat down in a nearby chair. "All other alter dimensions that I've seen, or have been to, the outcome is always the same, some just take a little longer than others. You have to remember, they aren't as wise as we are…We know what's going on, but they don't, and there must not be any outside influence to change that." He had become very sullen. 'Untill they have, we have to watch them carefully.'

Back in the closet, Dib and Zim were scratching at the air, trying to get to each other.

"I'll rip you apart!" said Dib, trying his best to reach the alien.

"Not if I can tare you apart first, Dib beast!" retorted Zim, also clawing his best. Dib eventually got bored and stopped, realizing it was no use. He just hung there, thinking about their situation. Zim also tired and did the same thing.

"This is stupid…" said Dib, breaking the silence.

"Eh?" grunted Zim, "how so?"

"If we continue on like this, we'll keep getting punished. If we at least try and cope with each other, then we can get home faster." Replied Dib.

"Stupid earth monkey…wait…we can stop fighting, then we can get back to our own dimension! I'm such a genius!" said Zim very proud of himself. Dib just rolled his eyes. Zim got on his spider legs and got off the clothes hook he was on. Then he helped Dib down. Dib was almost shocked, Zim was surprisingly gentle as he lifted Dib off the hook and onto the ground. The closet was pretty cramped, but not like they were pressed together or something. Just a little too close for comfort.

"Uh…thanks." said Dib. He never thought he'd say something like that to Zim…especially Zim.

"Eh? Oh…uh…your welcome…" replied Zim, also something Dib thought he'd never hear.

Outside the closet, Kumi had gone off somewhere, maybe to find someone, hint hint. Anyway, Alter Zim and Alter Dib had been discussing the problem of the doubles.

"What if we can't find a way to get them back?" asked Alter Zim.

"That's why I sent Kumi to go find my father…" said Alter Dib. "Plus I want your honest opinion on this…"

Alter Zim just kinda looked at the floor. "I think this is weird. Its like looking at ourselves…I don't know…Its just weird." Alter Zim got up and sat next to Alter Dib. Alter Dib promptly leaned his head against Alter Zim's shoulder.

"What are we gonna do…if…" he cut himself off, at the thought of ceasing to exist.

"Hey, that's not gonna happen, your father can think of something…" said Alter Zim, trying to reassure Alter Dib. But the thought had Crossed his mind several times after they met up with they're Alters. Alter Dib looked up with those big, brown eyes and Alter Zim couldn't help but smile at him. They gazed into each other's eyes before leaning for a kiss. (Yes, they are together in this world.) When they heard the closet door creak, they broke off their kiss and skooched away from each other. Just as Dib and Zim came out of the closet, (Not in that way…) Kumi also entered the room alone.

"I can't find him…besides, he's your father…you should handle it…" said Kumi, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, alright…looks like I'll have to get him…You all can wait in the kitchen area…" said Alter Dib, heading off to find his father. Alter Zim and Kumi directed Dib and Zim to the kitchen, Zim's gir following at his own speed. They waited at the table in the kitchen. Alter Zim and Zim had put on their disguises on since they got there. Pretty soon Alter Dib had returned with, Dun Dun Dun. Professor Membrane! He basically looked the same but with a little streak of grey running through his hair. Alter Dib and his father joined the others at the table.

"So! What is so important that you had to drag me away from my research?" asked Professor Membrane.

"Actually, we need you're help to eh…get these two back to their own world…and…save the world…" said Dib.

Membrane squinted his eyes (which really means his goggles). "You want to bring _me_ into you're insanity? Nope. I won't do it."

"But…" Alter Dib looked at Alter Zim, and he just shrugged. Then Dib motioned for Alter Dib to lean over. Dib whispered into Alter Dib's ear, and Alter Dib looked at him funny, but Dib assured him it would work. Alter Dib looked skeptical, but decided to try. "Its er…Santa, Dad…Demons have been sent by Santa to destroy the world, and so far they have succeeded…Its his….eh…demon toy-making elves…" Kumi gave a ;what the hell are you doing?' look at Alter Dib. Although odd as it may sound, it must have worked.

Membrane stared off into space, remembering that painful day. It was Christmas day and he had asked Santa for some Uranium, but when he opened the box, it was socks. As the tidal wave of socks emerged from the box, he vowed to spending a part of his like to destroy the Jolly Beast of DOOM!

He shot up out of his seat and pointed an accusing finger at Kumi, who went pale. "Then why is SHE here? Is she a spy for Santa?"

"Uh, no…She was one of the toy-making…demon elves…and she quit…er…and now she wants revenge…" said Alter Dib. Then her felt a sharp pain run through his leg. "Ow!" he looked over at Kumi, whose eyes were red with blood lust. She had kicked him in the shin and promptly did it again. "Ow! Hey! Stoppit!" said Alter Dib, holding his leg in pain.

"I'll get strait to work on that inter-planer devise you wanted. Anything to stop Santa's evil wrath!" said Membrane, heading back to his labs.

Dib then had a sharp pain going through his leg also, after the professor had left. "Hey! What was that for?" he cried out in pain.

"YOU gave him that ridiculous idea…" she growled angrily.

Alter Dib looked at Dib with a quizzical look. "How _did_ you know that?"

"Bad experience from a few years ago…" said Dib, looking at Zim. He then pointed a thumb in Zim's direction, "His fault…"

"Hey! Eh…yeah…that one was all me…" said Zim meekly. Dib smirked a bit.

"You were such an idiot…" joked Dib, standing up.

"You're just mad you didn't think of it first!" retorted Zim, also standing up.

"Ok, then!" said Alter Dib, speaking over them, "Lets go on a hunt."

(End chapter 5. Ok, credit giving time to my friends. The whole closet thing was all a guy who gives me a lot of Zim ideas. Thank you Senken! He also gave me the Professor Membrane part. And thank you for all your comments…even though it's only two of you. –Huggles andalitebandit-6 and Ooshi Kurai.- Thank you, both of you!)

(Ok, just warning you all, I probably won't update for a week or so because of two things. That stupid monkey, and final exams. But after that, I will post! Mwahahahaha! Thanks for readin'!)


	6. Transmission 6

(Yes! Another chapter! I have a new minion! –Huggles Moonlight the Hedgehog- And yes, I have solved that little anonymous review thing. All those who want to review and don't have an account or whatever, can now review. Thank you for the support on meh finals, andalitebandit-6! Yes, I have gotten rid of the monkey for right now and have decided to do another plot altering event! I'm so evil…Prepare to be confused by my lack in good plot!)

---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

"Go on a hunt?" said Zim.

"Like after demons?" asked Dib.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Alter Dib.

"We also try and find new demons, so we can study them." said Alter Zim, "To the weapons chamber!"

The weapons chamber was filled with all sorts of cool gun looking alien things. Lazers, cannons, other random projectiles…

"Take you're pick and then we'll go." said Alter Dib. Zim went strait for one of the spiky guns.

"Wow! A portable mobile arm Doomer!" said Zim.

Dib just looked at him and shook his head slightly. He picked up some random gun. "I'll just take this one…"

"Alright, the," said Alter Dib, picking up his weapon of choice, "Lets go!"

And so they all got into the voot, with both girs now active. They were running around the voot until they discovered each other. Since then, it had been a silent staring contest. This was very nice to everyone. The voot landed only about 200 miles away, to a new uncharted area. They got out of the voot into more crumbling and ruined buildings.

"Ok, everyone, be on your utmost alert." said Alter Zim, "If anything moves, shoot first ask questions later."

"Oh, yeah, and beware of Bounty Mechs." said Alter Dib.

"What?" said Dib, and no sooner said, there was a giant thud behind them. They all turned around to look, and what they found was a 10-12 foot tall mech. It didn't look like the Megadoomer, more human-like rather than chicken-like. It promptly crushed the voot under on of its giant feet, then proceeded to dance upon it, making sure it would never fly again.

"BOUNTY MECH!" shouted Alter Dib, "RUN!" as the others started running, he tried shooting at it but to no avail, the shots just ricocheted off the armor body. So he quickly turned tail and ran, trying to catch up with the others. Then without warning, another one landed right in their path of running. Zim just looked up at it in amazement. It opened two rocket compartments on its side, two on its shoulders, on the arms and on the thighs.

"Ooh, neat!" said Zim, until he realized they were all pointed at him. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" He then ran as fast as his little Zim feet could carry him in order to keep up with the others.

"What do we do now?" shouted Dib, in between breaths.

"I have no idea! This has never happened before!" shouted Alter Dib back, Dib just looked at him with a scared face.

'We're all gonna die…' thought Dib, 'we're all gonna die, and I'll die a virgin…' he then did the whole anime cry thing with tears running down the side of his cheeks.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF BROKEN CLAW! GIVE YOURSELVES UP AND WE WON'T HAVE TO KILL YOU!" said one of the Mechs intercoms as they hovered after the group.

"Damn bounty hunters…" said Alter Zim, switching to his spider legs and picked up Alter Dib, Alter gir holding onto his master's head. Zim followed their lead and also switched to his spider legs. He picked up Dib, who was quick to protest.

"Hey! What are you doing?" shouted Dib, very offended at Zim's actions.

"Do you really want to be killed, Stink Beast?" Zim shouted back. From this came no response, just like he thought. They continued to run, until Kumi (Almost forgot about her.) just stopped and turned to the Mechs. Her eyes glowed red and her claws and fangs were more visible.

"I'll catch up with you later! Just get out of here!" she yelled back at the group, then launched herself at one of the Mechs. She went strait for the head-mounted main camera. She punched it out and ripped out some wires, causing that part of the Mech to spark and sizzle. She then went to the back of the Mech and ripped at the back plate, pulling out everything she could find, even the pilot. She then jumped off and listened to it creak and snap, then it exploded. Wow, wasn't that a beutimus explosion, all fiery and…explodey. Kumi was blown back by the explosion, luckily she only got away with a few scratches and maybe a bruise or two. Too bad she was only able to get one of the blasted things while the other continued after the others.

Alter Dib looked back after he heard the explosion, "Damn, she was only able to get one of them…"

"Why is that a bad thing? Our chances have just been raised to 50." said Dib, "That's not bad, considering…"

"When and if we get out alive," said Alter Dib, "I'll explain everything to you…" then, there was a strange voice inside their heads, and not an imaginary one, mind you.

"Go, and head for safety. I'll take care of the Mech." said the voice, then a streak of red could be seen heading for the Mech. The group was able to hide inside a nearby building, that wasn't quite destroyed yet.

Meanwhile, the red streak was busy destroying the Mech, pulling wires and causing circuit overloads that eventually led to an explosion. In the fire you could see a black silhouette of a figure, one with golden eyes, shining in that black of the fire.

Catching their breath, the group was able to rest, both girs squealing happily about the incident.

"The big robot go BOOM!" screamed gir…or was it Alter gir?

"It was…That was my favorite show!" said the other gir.

"Mee tuu..." said the other gir, running around the building.

Dib laid his head against the wall he was sitting against, "Ok…start talkin'…"

"The Dib monkey is right…" panted Zim, "What the hell was that…" you could hear both girs scream 'Monkey!' in the background.

"There's a bounty on our heads…" said Alter Dib, "And all these bounty hunters, hired by Broken Claw, try to capture us…dead or alive…"

"Why is there a bounty on your heads?" asked Dib.

"They blame us for the demons and the destruction of the world…and its not just human who are after us…" continued Alter Dib.

"But Irkens to…" finished Alter Zim.

"Eh?" said Zim, "why are Irkens after you?"

Alter Zim looked at Alter Dib, who nodded his head. "Because…Because in this world, that organization destroyed the armada…and blamed us. They had captured one of the Tallest and forced the Massive to come with the armada, but it couldn't stand up to the demons. So they try and kill us because of what Broken Claw did…"

"So…the Tallest are…" started Zim.

"Dead…we're now the tallest Irkens left. Soon after all of this, Irk was invaded and everything was destroyed…" said Alter Zim.

Zim could do nothing but stare into oblivion for a while. He was only broken out of it by something now touching his shoulder. Dib had rested his hand on Zim's shoulder and what seemed like concern in his eyes.

"You gonna be ok?" asked Dib. Zim just sorta hung his head and barely nodded. This was the first time Dib had touched Zim, that Zim hadn't swatted his hand away.

"You also have to remember, this isn't your world…" said Alter Zim, "You can keep this from happening, or it may never happen at all…"

Zim nodded again, still hanging his head, looking like he had just taken a gut shot by one of his best friends. Even though this wasn't his world, it was still a major blow. How could the Tallest have been tricked like that? (Could it maybe have something to do with their being idiots?)

"I hope you aren't too badly hurt…" came the voice from before. A figure walked into the building, who seemed very tall, with a red-like complexion. Its golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark-ish building. It appeared to have a tail that lazily swished back and forth. "Come, this place isn't safe…" said the being.

The red being was the first to step into the murky outside light, with everyone following behind him. Now they got a clear look at their savior. He had a gargoyle-like appearance. True to that aspect, his red scaly skin was now clearly visible. He had a long skinny tail and two very small wings, not capable of flight. The reason for his height were those gargoyle-like legs, made for jumping and running. His face was human-like, with two solid gold eyes, and a jewel in his forehead that shined like a sapphire. He had large scales leading for the jewel to the back of his head that resembled a crest of a dragon. He was wearing a grey shirt and ripped grey pants. When he spoke, his mouth never moved, this being was telepathic. His golden eyes traveled from one to the other of each person.

"We can't go anywhere, we're waiting for another member of our group." Said Alter Dib.

"Then we will wait until they are here, then we must leave immediately. We cannot stay in one place for too long," said the being, "We'll be found and killed."

"Then it's settled, when Kumi here, we'll leave…what's your name, by the way?" asked Alter Dib.

"I have no name…" said the being, "I am known as Unknown…I was nothing more than an experiment done by the Black Clad one…"

"Who is the Black Clad one?" asked Alter Zim.

"I do not know…" said the being. He looked over in the direction of the first smoking Mech. "Your friend is coming. Be prepared to run." He was right, Kumi could just be seen running in the distance.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Alter Dib, starting to run. The Red being (who we will start calling Unknown until he gets a name…) quickly caught up with Alter Dib, and ran alongside him. "You can lead the way." He said the Unknown. Unknown nodded and ran in front, quickly pulling away from the group. He slowed down several times, allowing the group to catch up with him. They stopped at a fairly intact building with lights on inside.

"We are here." said Unknown, gesturing towards the building. "You may stay here until you can get back to you're place of residence."

"Thank you," said Kumi, "You're very kind."

Unknown nodded, "I help other like yourselves, until they can escape the Black Clad one." He said. He looked at Dib and Zim, who was holding gir. "And those who jumped the planer barrier."

"H-How did you we…" said Dib. Zim just stared at Unknown suspiciously.

"You have not been the only ones…" said Unknown, "Please, make yourselves comfortable…" Inside the house it looked, well, like a decent home. Chairs, a couch, and a television even, were just inside the door. "There are some hammocks you can sleep in upstairs."

"Um…Unknown…" said Dib, "You said something about a Black Clad one…do you think you could describe what he looks like?"

Unknown nodded. "Yes, he looks just like…"

"SIR!" shouted a guard, as he bust open the doors to a darkened room, only lit by a few computer screens.

"What do you want?" came a hiss from the darkness.

"Well, sir, they got away again, but this time…uh…" said the guard.

"Spit it out!" shouted the voice.

"There were six of them! Two Dibs and two Zims! They were also accompanied by that demon girl and experiment 325!" replied the frightened guard.

"I see…then there were two sir robots as well…" came the creepy voice.

"Yes Sir!" said the guard.

"Thank you, you may leave now." said the voice.

"Sir!" said the guard, promptly leaving and closing the door behind him.

"This is quite unexpected…" said the voice to himself. "What luck, I can kill four birds with one stone…" The creepy voice now stepped into the dim light. You could just hear the Darth Vader music in the background as he stepped into the light. It was (You guessed it.) another Dib Alter. But this Dib was much different…

He stood there, in a most evil villain-ish way, looking at the screens. His scythe was even longer than that of the first Alter Dib, but it hung over his face like a bang. It hang over a cybernetic-like eye and the cybernetic parts continued around the side of his head. He did wear glasses, but a special contact with a red dot, right where the pupil was. This dot made him look even more evil, but also allowed him to read information transferred from his cybernetic one. He also had the trench coat, but it was ripped and torn at the bottom. His shirt was just like Dib's, but it had a red angry face instead of a blue-gray indifferent one. But don't forget the black pants and black Goth boots. You couldn't really see well, but his left hand and forearm were robotic. (No, I didn't steal that from FMA, is just sorta worked out that way…)(This Dib will from now on be known as…EVIL DIB!)

"They will all perish…I'll make sure of it!" shouted Evil Dib to no one in particular.

------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

(Another chapter done with. Mwahahaha! I am master of plot nothingness! Ok, I'm good now…Anywho, I hopped you liked it. Evil Dib's story will be explained within the next few chapters. I will try to update as soon as I can. Until then, you'll all have to wait.)

(But you can always go and poke around my Deviant art account. I have some Zim stuff up. You can find it here: http/ryu-forte.deviantart. com/ without spaces, of course.)


	7. Transmission 7

(I finally updated! Sorry this is a short chapter…I couldn't think of anything else to write at the time….To the mystery writer person, I am! I'm doing it right now! And to andalitebandit-6, sorry, I should have said black trench coat, but when I think of a white coat I think of a lab coat. Meh, maybe it's just me…anyway, enough talking! But before I do, just know that there might be a blooper chapter some where in here…or maybe I'll make it a completely different story, just so you know. I shall now shut and let you read the next chapter!)

------- ---------------------

Evil Dib paced around his dimly lit room, contemplating what would be his next plan of action. Two round, read eyes came to life in the distance.

"Master, what are you planning?" came the little metallic voice. It was another Alter gir, but it had another small radio antenna coming out of his head as well as massive claws on one of its hands.

"I'm not sure yet…" said Evil Dib, continuing to pace around the room like a caged animal, the little sir unit watching his every move. "326 is working with them…I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance…"

Evil gir thought about this fact. "Why not send our newest subject, 732?" said the sir unit, doing his job for once. "He has not yet had experience, but he is the first successful experiment since 325."

Evil Dib looked down at the little robot. He was very pleased at how well he modified it to suit his purposes. Its original idiotic behavior proved difficult and annoying to deal with, so he modified it to be more intelligent, after the incident…Just the thought of that made him clench his fists and teeth. "Yes," said Evil Dib, trying hard to remain calm, "Have 732 follow them, but keep a well out of sight…"

"Yes, my master!" said Evil gir as he marched off to the labs.

"I will have you're head for what you did…"

---------- --------- ---------- ---------

Kumi had long retired upstairs to sleep. She slept soundly in one of the four hammocks. Yes, four, for six people. O.o Alter Dib and Alter Zim were on the roof stargazing, as they often did when something stressful was going on. (Yes, that's really what they're doing…pervs…)

Unknown, who everyone was now calling 325 because it was easier to say, and after what he had told them all, was very close to the building keeping watch.

Dib sat on the couch while Zim sat in a chair, on the other side of the room. They glared at each other, saying nothing, as they often did when they were forced to work together. Well, they were deeper in thought about their own problems than glaring anymore…Dib wondering if he was indeed gay, and Zim wondering why he hadn't killed the loathsome human.

'This is stupid…' thought Dib, 'I don't even know why I'm thinking about this…I'm not gay…there no way…' he then realized he was 17, went to public school, never gotten laid, hell, he'd never even had a girlfriend. 'Damn it…' Then he wondered why his only real musical idol he had was gay. Maybe he was gay. He tried to visualize two guys kissing. He blushed at the thought and tried to hide a smile. 'Well, that answers that…I'm officially a freak…' He then started thinking about how he'd never be able to go to skool again, it might be too awkward. 'Well, great, just great…'

Zim noticed the very odd face Dib had, plus his face was a little red. 'Maybe the stink beast has a fever…' thought Zim. There he goes again, worrying about the human's safety. He should be more concerned about causing harm, whether it be mentally or bodily, than worrying about his safety. 'Snap out of it Zim! You are an Invader! You must remember you're training! You must…' his inner dialogue was broken off by Dib, just sitting on the couch, leaning on one of the couch arms, and leaning on the back of his hand, lost in his thoughts. Zim watched the human with interest for some odd reason.

Dib could feel Zim's gaze upon him. He looked over slightly at the Irken, who quickly looked away. Dib didn't think anything of it and continued to plan out the rest of his life around his new discovery. He failed to notice Zim blushing slightly.

'What the hell?' thought Zim, 'Why is my face warm and why did I look away when he looked at me? Argh!' Zim was becoming frustrated. What kind of hold did the Dib have over him at this moment? It didn't make any sense, and his little Irken brain couldn't take it, but all thought was suddenly cut off…

"HIYA BIGHEAD!" chirped gir, attacking Dib's head and startling him to the point of falling off the couch. Zim found this very amusing and openly laughed. But that was short lived…

"MASTER!" shouted the other gir, attacking Zim and knocking him out of his chair, Zim screaming all the while. It was now Dib's turn to laugh. Zim shoved the dysfunctional sir robot off of him.

"What is the meaning of this?" bellowed Zim. Gir just looked up at him with that dumb face of his. "I'm getting sick of you!" he shouted, about to punt the robot across the room, and hopefully hit Dib in the head, when the Alters and 326 walked in.

"Its becoming late," said 325, "We all need our strength if we are to do anything about the Black Clad One tomorrow." He then headed for the stairs and started to ascend them, and the others followed. When they got there, they noticed Kumi in one hammock and three other empty ones.

"Uh…there are only three left…there's five of us…" said Dib.

"This is a problem…" said 325, "Looks like you will have to sleep two to a hammock."

Dib's already pale face went just as pale as it could go without him being dead, but it was barely noticeable because of the dim light. 'This is not good…How did I know something like this was going to happen?' (Because the author dibs it so!) 'I can't let Zim or the others know of my…condition…knowing Zim, he'd probably try to manipulate my feelings or something…This is going to be the longest night of my pathetic life…'

Alter Dib sighed, "Well, it can't be helped, I guess…" he looked over at Dib and Zim, "If you two complain or try to kill each other, I swear, I'll kill you both!"

Zim and Dib both gulped and nodded their heads. 325 went to his hammock and the Alters went to one of the other hammocks. Zim and Dib went to the last remaining hammock and climbed in. It was a large hammock, but it still seemed all too small to Dib and Zim. They got settled with their backs to each other.

"Don't try anything funny, human…" whispered Zim, turning his head slightly towards Dib in order to be heard.

"I wouldn't plan on it…" whispered Dib and with that, they stopped talking. Dib was almost beside himself. He had never been this close to Zim, while not fighting that is. Zim's warmth felt oddly comforting to Dib, which was enough to calm him donn enough to drop off to sleep.

Zim was almost the opposite, he was very uncomfortable. He hated the human pig and now he was forced to have him as a bed fellow. If not for the fact of his life, he would gladly kill Dib in a heartbeat…he then began to think about that.

'Why is it that after seven years I still can't kill the Dib worm? Is it because I'm weak? Is it because he's smarter than me? No…it must be something else…' he felt the humans slow breathing and how the warmth he emitted, for some reason not known to him, was soothing. He had never just stopped to think about the human as an intelligent being. He always thought of Dib as a lowly, unintelligent beast, an enemy. But he was smarter than the average human, much smarter. He knew about Zim, and the world, his entire race, turned their backs to him and called him crazy. Dib was superior to all the other humans, maybe a defect that turned out to be something good. But the rules of the game have also changed. Dib was now an ally against a common enemy. Maybe, just maybe, some where in that Irken brain of his, in the deepest reaches of his being, he knew that Dib was an ally of sorts. No. Dib was always his sworn enemy, and always will be. There was no way around that. As soon as they got back to their own deminsion and this temporary truce was over, everything would go back to the way it was. And the first thing he would do is get rid of the annoying pest. Then all these questionable thoughts would be taken care of and he could rid himself of them.

Zim was finally able to drop off to sleep with the knowledge that his number one enemy would soon be no more, and he wouldn't have to worry about all these strange feelings and questions floating around in his head.

--------- --------- ---------- --------- ----------

(The end of another short chapter. Chapter 8 is in the works, and I assure you that chapter 9 will be designated to Evil Dib so you can all find out who his resentment is towards and why he is the way he is. Feel free to ask questions, comment, whatever. If you need to contact me directly, you can reach me at my email, or my deviant art account, but if you choose to do so, have the message heading relate to this story or Zim something because I will delete it otherwise. Hope you like this chapter, and there will be more to come soon.)


	8. Transmission 8

(Thank you one and all for the reviews, even though it was only one of you…Yes! I fixed the typo in the last chapter…eh heh heh… didn't mean to do that…and I didn't mean you in particular, Andalitebandit-6, I was just saying that in general…But on with the story! This chapter is gonna be a little on the weird side, one of those WTF? Chapters….hope you can follow without getting too confused…)

---------- ---------

Zim was working on something in one of the bases many rooms, working on a piece of machinery. He was working merrily away when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around the see Dib standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, stink beast?" asked Zim, neglecting his tinkering.

"I came here…" said Dib, walking towards Zim, "To see you…"

Eh? What's wrong with you?" said Zim utterly confused, placing a hand on his gun holster just in case.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Zim." said Dib, slowly coming closer to Zim's side of the room. "Can't I come to see you without a reason?"

Zim quickly pulled his gun out of its holster and pointed it at Dib. What the hell is wrong with the human? This isn't his natural state, could he be sick? "Stay back. Stay back or I'll shoot!"

"You wouldn't so that," said Dib, "I know you wouldn't." Dib was still coming closer to Zim, making him uncomfortable.

"I'm warning you…" said Zim, faltering a little at the last comment. What's he talking about, me not being about to shoot him? As Dib got closer and closer to Zim, Zim's gun hand started to quiver a bit. Pretty soon, Dib was almost face to face with Zim.

"Then shoot me…" said Dib slyly, his face right in front of Zim's now. Zim could fee his heart pounding and his squeedly-spooch feeling like it had a bunch of those hideous earth butterfly insects inside it. Zim could feel his face flushing and he felt alone…maybe even a little afraid. His mind was racing with disjointed thoughts, he could feel Dib's hot breath on his lips. Dib then smiled what must have been the most sexy smile you ever did see. Zim's gun hand fell limp to the side of his body, but he didn't let go of it.

"D-Dib…" is all Zim managed to say before Dib went down and kissed Zim right on the lips. That is when the gun dropped to the floor with a clank. Zim had no idea what to think, his mind went completely blank. His eyes widened so you could see a true beauty of ruby red in them. His antenna perked up, more in surprise than anything. He could feel the human's arms wrapping around him, but he couldn't get his body to move or do what he wanted it to. Why was the human doing this? Why could he not bring himself to move? He was pressed against the computer behind him, and he could feel Dib's warm body against his. His legs felt like jelly and he was surprised he didn't just collapse. The human was now forcing his soft tong into Zim's mouth. This surprised Zim to say in the least, and he tried to pull away, but it was futile.

Dib finally pulled away and went to Zim's antenna, whispering warm air, "How do you like me now?"

Zim could feel his face flush again as his antenna tingled with pleasure. 'This…this can't happen…this can't be…' he thought. He twitched as Dib licked and nibbled at his neck. Goose bump crawled up and down his body. What was happening to him? Why was just letting this happen to him? Could he be brain washed? Dib was now running his hands down Zim's sides to his hips, then around to his ass.

"Well, Zim? How do you like it?" cooed Dib one again, his hands going dangerously close to Zim's nether regions.

Zim's eyes popped open, his heart was still beating hard and fast, and his breathing was slightly labored. He looked around at his surroundings, disoriented. Everyone was still sleeping peacefully, oblivious to Zim's violent awakening. (Had you all going there for a moment didn't I?)

"It…It was all a dream…just a dream…" he said softly. 'Next time I'll remember to shoot first, ask questions later…' he thought. He then began to think about the whole thing. 'Why did I let him do that? Why didn't I retaliate? Why did he do that in the first place?'

Sometime during their slumber, Dib had rolled over and now had his arm draped over Zim. Zim now became aware of this fact. He nudged Dib with his elbow, "Wake up, stink beast…" Dib continued to sleep happily. Zim nudged harder, "Wake up!" he hissed, and when Dib still refused to awaken, Zim turned and shoved him out of the hammock. Dib flopped onto the floor like a wet noodle, still refusing to come out of unconsciousness. "Stupid earth pig…" growled Zim under his breath. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

Zim fell back asleep in no time and found himself in the same dream he had just had, in the beginning al least…(Woo! Another dream sequence because I can't think of anything else to write about!)

"Zim…" said a voice behind him. He turned around and discovered Dib. Zim quickly went for his gun and pointed it at Dib.

"What do you want?" Zim growled, annoyed.

"I…want…" said Dib, walking towards Zim, "I want you."

Zim snickered. "You can't fool me this time, human." He sneered, not backing down, confidant in his stance.

"But, it's no joke…" said Dib again, a small hint of desperation in his voice.

"I'm not falling for it again, Dib stink." said Zim, gun still pointed at Dib, "Take another step and I'll shoot."

"I don't believe you'd do that," said Dib, taking another step towards Zim.

"Wrong move!" said Zim, shooting Dib on the spot. Dib stopped and put a hand over his stomach, then lifted his hand to eye level. It was covered in tainted ruby red blood, which now started to drip onto the floor from his wound. He looked up at Zim with tears in his eyes, that tugged at Zim's heartstrings. Dib's mouth moved, but no sound came out, but Zim could tell what he was trying to say: 'Why?' By now, he was coughing up blood and had collapsed to the floor.

Zim couldn't understand why he felt grief and remorse for the human after he had shot him. This just made Zim frustrated and angry. He put his gun back in its holster and walked over to Dib. He kneeled next to glowered. The human was still alive, but he was on his last legs. Zim pulled Dib's torso slightly off the ground by his trench coat.

"Why? Why do I feel sorry for your pathetic ass? Tell me, human, what did you do to make me feel like this?" Zim yelled and tried to keep himself from shaking the dieing Dib.

Dib just smiled and mouthed one word before his went limp and he passed. 'Love…'

This time, Zim awoke with a jolt as someone touched his shoulder. He rested his forehead in the palm of his hand and tried to regain his composure.

"You ok?" asked Alter Zim.

"Eh? Yeah…just a nightmare…" he sighed. He had so many thoughts running through his mind he wasn't sure if this was real, or if he was just dreaming again.

Alter Zim nodded in sympathy. "I understand. Come, breakfast is ready downstairs." He headed for the door then paused. "This nightmare you had, do you think it was a premonition?"

"No!" Zim coughed out. 'Hell if I really know…I'm just glad it didn't really happen…' Dammit! There he goes showing concern for the human filth again…

"Think about it over breakfast, I'm sure an answer will come to you." And with that, Alter Zim descended the stairs, out of sight.

Zim then stared into nothingness. He briefly touched his lips, remembering his first dream. The human's lips were soft and warm. From what he knew of the human culture, something like that was used to show affection. This only brought up more questions in Zim's mind. Without realizing it, he had gotten up and descended the stairs and went to the kitchen. He could smell a sweet aroma he was quite familiar with.

Gir noticed Zim and cried for happiness in that insane high-pitched voice he's known for. "Hiya, Master! I is makin' WAFFLES!"

Zim then had a stack of the golden-brown fluffiness that are waffles shoved in his face. He took the plate, and went to the table that the others were sitting at.

Alter Dib and Alter Zim had already finished, while Kumi and Dib were just starting on theirs. Zim glared at Dib for what had happened last night. Dib just looked back with a confused face.

"Wha'd I do now?" Dib questioned. 'Aw hell, what did I do last night…It must have been bad if he's scowling like that…' Dib became nervous and was worried that he might have…done something…while he was dreaming. (Feel free to let your little perverted minds wander.)

Zim just narrowed his eyes and sat at the table. He began eating his waffles in silence. This just made Dib squirm, trying to figure out what he did, not to mention he hated silence.

Alter Dib could relate to this, he knew something was up. He tried to think of something to break the silence with, but nothing came to mind. Kumi and Alter Zim were perfectly content with the silence, it was a nice change for them. But soon it would all go back to normal.

----------- --------------

A streak of blue seemed to be jumping from roof top to roof top, and when there was a large gap between them, it would stretch its wings and glide to the next one. It soon stopped on a building close to, but far enough away to not be detected, where the group was residing. A clear glimpse of the creature could now be seen in the soft morning light.

This being was very similar in look to 325, only it had a blue tone of skin and a double crest son the top of his head. It had two eyebrow crests instead of one over each eye and two under each eye. It also had medium sized horns on its head. The gem in the center of it'd forehead was in more of an angular shape, diamond cut, (If you've ever seen or played the Sims, it's in the shape of that green thing that hovers over their heads.) and a golden color. It wings rested close to its body and were definitely full enough to carry its weight. Its tail broke into two segments near the end, and twitched around enthusiastically. Its clothing was tattered and torn where large spikes came out of its skin, and at the base and hems of the clothing itself. It didn't look as taken care of as 325's, like he had to make the clothes himself out of scraps. Yes, this being was the experiment 732.

732 kept low as not to be detected, and wrapped his wings around himself like a shoal or a cape. His silver eyes surveying the area for activity.

'Are you sure this is their last known location?' said 732 mentally back to Evil Dib.

'Positive, keep a low profile and don't get detected. If you do, you know the drill.' came the reply.

732 ducked down quickly as 325 looked in his general direction. 732 purred in disgust slightly as 325 looked away. _'Such and idiot,'_732 thought to himself. _'The Black Clad one should have killed you when you were still a young chick…'_

Evil Dib walked briskly to the labs where Evil gir was. He passed many scientists and researchers, human, demon, and Irken alike. Each and everyone cleared the way and gave him plenty of space. He finally came to one lab and went in. He found his sir unit monitoring some computer screens. Next to them was a giant tank-like container, but it didn't have and water in it, and it was dimly lit.

"How is the research progress going?" asked Evil Dib.

"Excellent, my master!" said Evil gir, saluting.

Evil Dib smirked at what was inside of the tank, "I'm very glad I didn't kill you once you were captured." All he got in return was a glare from a pair of ruby red eyes. "Aw, did I upset you?" Evil Dib mocked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You won't get away with this…" hissed whatever was in the tank, "When I get out of here…"

"You'll what?" said Evil Dib, "You can't get out of there, its Irken proof. And even if you did, you can't do much without your precious pod. You know just as well as I do that if you leave that cell, you'll die a slow, painful death…" a vicious smirk crossed his twisted face. "Actually, that might be a good idea. Just try and escape, see if I care."

The red eyes just narrowed and moved to an empty tank across the lab. "What did you do with him?" came another hiss.

"Who? Your former partner? He's been relocated." said Evil Dib with a sneer.

"You tell me what you did with him right now!" demanded the Irken, banging on the Irken-proof plexy glass, now completely visible. It was none other than the Tallest Red. (Betcha you thought it was another Zim, huh?) "You sick son of a bitch, you tell me where he is right now!"

Evil Dib just chuckled at Red's demands. "You would like that wouldn't you!" he decided to humor Red and tell him. "I've sent him to the testing lab. I'm just running some diagnostics on his body. I'm not planning on dissect him any time soon." He said, punching in a few buttons. Dissection. Autopsy. That brought back some memories. He suddenly felt very tired for some odd reason. He turned to his small metal partner. "Watch over Red until I return, and when they bring Purple back…allow them to be placed in the same tank…"

"Master?" questioned the sir.

"Just do it!" he retorted and stormed off towards his quarters. When he entered his room, he plopped himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was bewildered by his sudden fit of generosity. Things used to be so simple, so easy. Why did things have to be so hard and complicated? Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were? Some emotion crossed his stone-like, cybernetic face. His features had softened, despite the fact that half of his face was made of metal. He felt himself becoming more and more drowsy, memories of long past washing over him. He rolled over onto his side and curled up somewhat. Sorrow, regret, remorse and a broken soul of a man was reflected in his one good eye before he closed it.

"Zim…" was the last thing he said before he lost consciousness.

--------------- -------------- --------

(Ok! another chapter has come and gone. But there are more to come. I'm already typing up chapter 9 as I speak and after that, I HAVE NO FRIGGIN CLUE! So, if you can think of anything, let me know. The next chapter is gonna be all about Evil Dib. And nothing really happenes with all the other people...so any ideas you may have, I an very open to and desperate for. Any way, I hope you liked this chapter!)


	9. Transmission 9

(Another Chapter! This one will explain some about Evil Dib and why he's so…evil. Not everything will be explained though, you have to guess until that critical moment some time in further chapters. Welcome to my fic, Capra hircus! Nice to have some new blood. Tell you're friends! Spread the word! Review, dammit! I know there are a lot of you coming to my story and not reviewing, I know you are! I'll find you:Cough: Ahem…sorry about that outburst…anyway, this will be another…interesting chapter. Thank you Kokujo, I'm gonna steal you're idea!)

--------- ------- ------- ------- ------ ------- ------- ------- -

Evil Dib opened his eyes to find himself in a ghost-like state, floating near the ceiling. He looked down at the scene before him to find himself and Zim there. They were arguing about something, as always. They were young, very young, back when Zim first came to Earth.

"Stoopid Human filth, I AM ZIM!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I know your secret Zim, soon the entire world will see you for what you really are!"

"Oh, but you'll never remember, for I will wipe your brain clean!" some more arguing ensued and a small slap/nerd fight broke out. Zim was able to shove Dib out of the front door of his oddly colored house and the lawn gnomes attacked as soon as Dib hit the ground. Evil Dib smiled at this memory, only one of the many that he cherished in his minds eye.

The place quickly changed, almost like a blur, to a time when they were in junior high and they had met up in the hallways of the skool.

"Get out of my way, Dib stink." said Zim fiercely.

"Only when you're turned into the FBI." mocked Dib. Zim then hit Dib in the side of his huge head with a text book. (Dib shakes his fists at the author. 'My heads not big!' Author pokes Dibs large head with a pen. 'Yeah, it is…') Evil Dib then placed a hand on the cyber side of his head, right where Zim had hit him. Even with the advanced technology he had, he couldn't feel anything. Another fight started up below him, but it was slightly more dignified, if that can even be said, with scratching and punching. But it was soon broken up by a skool official.

Some more blurry affects, Woosh! This was now high skool, senior year. Dib had just left the building, walking home with purpose, Evil Dib lazily floated along behind him. He when to his house just long enough to throw his books and stuff inside the door. He then turned on his heel and went strait to Zim's house. He banged on the door a couple of times.

"Zim? Zim open up! Please!" Dib pleaded, but the door did open, and Dib almost smacked Zim in the face. "Zim…"

"Why are you here, Dib…" no insult was attached to his name, a first for the alien. Zim looked bruised and beaten.

"I…I'm sorry for what happened to you yesterday at skool…" he said, head down. Evil Dib remembered this incident very well. That was the day after a few bullies decided to use Zim as a punching bag because of his 'skin condition' and his shortness.

Zim looked at him with empty eyes. "Why are you apologizing? You had nothing to do with it."

"Yes I did, I just stood there like all those other herded sheep, and watched it happen to you…" tears started welling in Dib's eyes. "I just stood there and watched you get beat up." he became silent now, unable to speak because the tears were chocking his voice.

The alien looked at him as if he weren't there. "Don't blame yourself for things that happened to me…" said Zim, starting to close the door.

Evil Dib knew what was to come, he remembered his exact words and mouthed them as the dream world Dib said them.

"No! Zim, please wait! Don't close the door!" Dib pretty much threw himself at Zim, tears streaming down his face. Dib hugged Zim around the neck and caused both of them to fall back, Zim being knocked back onto his be-hind. The door had closed automatically when they both ended up in the house. Zim seemed very surprised at Dib's actions, for his eyes were wide open looking at the crying human clinging to him.

"Dib?" Zim asked softly, not knowing what else to say.

"Please, I don't want others to hurt you like that! It's cruel and unfair!" Dib said this like Zim had some control over the situation. "I know you hate me, and we're enemies and all, but…but…" Dib looked up at Zim with those lovely amber eyes of his, tears still evident in them. Zim could feel his heart pounding and his face flushing a little.

"But what?" he was able to cough out, feeling like his squeedly-spooch was turning in knots.

"But…I…" Dib burying his face into Zims chest, Zim blushing more at this action. "I can't really explain…it's just when I see you, or hear your voice…I feel…light…like I couldn't have a care in the world…" Dib whispered softly.

Zim didn't know what to do, he had never been exposed to a situation quite like this before, so he placed a clawed hand on Dib's back and rubbed his gently up and down his back, trying to calm him down the way he always saw in those awful earth soap opera things. "You're just confused…" said Zim, also trying to give himself a reason for the way he felt as well, "Soon, this will pass, and everything will be normal again…"

Soon, the scene melted into another, this time it was their sophomore year of kollage. Zim and Dib were in the middle of a fist fight somewhere on campus. IT was dark outside and Zim didn't have his stupid disguise on. Zim threw a punch that landed squarely on Dib's right cheek (face), knocking him onto the ground. Zim quickly pinned him, his right hind on Dib's left wrist, his left foot on Dib's right wrist, and left fist pulled back, ready to let loose on Dib's face. Both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath. Dib could have kneed Zim squarely in the nutes, but he didn't.

"Why do you hesitate, space boy? Why don't you strike?" panted Dib, more or less letting himself be pinned by Zim.

"Because you're not a threat to me in this position." said Zim, failing to think about his nether region. He smirked at his captive, Zim seemed to like Dib like this. HE had always wondered why he got so much enjoyment from fighting with the Dib. Maybe because he posed a challenge.

"Wrong!" said Dib, raising his right leg and placed his right foot squarely on Zim's chest and kicked him back a suitable distance. Dib quickly got to his feet, as did Zim. Dib quickly grabbed Zim by the color of his shirt and slammed Zim against a nearby tree. Zim grunted as he was thrown into the trunk of the tree. He was still shorter than the human, who was holding him strait out at arms length. Zim's toes barely touched the ground. (Did I forget to mention that they had both grown a bit more every time the scene changed? Well I'm telling you now…) Zim's claws dug into Dib's arms, causing Dib to squint in pain.

"You can't beat me, human! You can't even kill me because of your worthless feelings!" shouted Zim, trying to figure out a plan of escape.

Dib looked strait into Zim's ruby eyes, "Is that why you can't kill me either?"

"Shut up! Worthless earth skum!" Zim said fiercely, kicking Dib in both shins. Dib cried out in pain and dropped Zim, dropping to his knees at the same time. Zim ruthlessly kicked Dib in the face, causing Dib to fly onto his back. Zim walked over and placed his foot on Dib's neck, slowly starting to choke him. "See? I could have killed you at any time, I just chose not to." Dib looked up at the alien that seemed to tower over him.

"Z-Zim…d-don't do…th-is…" choked Dib, feeling pain starting to wash over his entire body.

"And why not, earth stink? I'd be rid of you and better off to take over this mud ball." growled Zim in a low tone.

Dib was able to snag onto Zim's leg and lift it slightly off his bruised neck. "But you'd be miserable." Dib coughed out.

"What are you talking abou-oooooot!" Dib had kicked Zim's leg out from under him and also thrown his other leg back so Zim fell on top of him. Evil Dib just watched as he floated there, watching it all happen. "Wh-What is the meaning of this?" said Zim, now face to face with Dib.

"Just shut up and admit to yourself that you have feelings for me!" said Dib, holding Zim in place with his arms around Zim's waist.

"Never!" said Zim, trying to wriggle out of Dib's grasp. "I'd never allow myself to become with an enemy!"

"I don't believe that!" Dib removed his arms from Zim's waist to the sides of Zim's head. Zim, in fact, looked a little scared now, because he stopped trying to get out of Dib's grasp. "You're a horrible liar…" said Dib softly, before pulling Zim's head closer and kissing him deeply. Zim's eyes widened as far as they would go, he wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it was warm and tingly. It felt good, like he was finally appreciated and cared for. As quickly as it began, it ended. Zim blushing softly.

"…Dib…" said Zim finally.

"Well?" asked Dib, afraid of the answer. He had nothing to fear. To his surprise, Zim came back down and kissed him. Dib returned to kiss in full, after a brief moment of shock. Evil Dib closed his eyes and the scene before him changed one last time.

It was many years later, but not that many ago. This is the one thing he wished he'd never have to see again.

"Zim…" he whispered softly.

The scene before him started to play out, just like the day it was meant to replicate.

Zim feverishly typed on one of his computers down in his base. Screens came up and went in milliseconds. But he was thrown to the ground when the entire structure shook. Something or someone was attacking the base.

"Zim! Zim, where are you?" called Dib, panicking when he couldn't find Zim.

"Dib! Over here!" shouted Zim over the alarms. Dib rounded the corner and rushed over to Zim, then hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're safe…" said Dib.

"Yes, but for how long…" said Zim, while in the embrace. Then another jolt threw them to the floor. Zim got up and started heading for the elevator, Dib following after him.

"What are you planning to do?" said Dib, just barely getting in the elevator before Zim closed it.

"Confronting this head on…" said Zim as they reached the main floor. When the door opened, Zim ran out of the elevator and strait out of the house.

"Zim!" shouted Dib running after him out of the house, to see Tak's voot firing at the house. "Tak?"

"No." came a monotone male voice. The hatch opened and the voice it belonged to stepped out and climbed to the top of the voot.

"Wh- what the hell is going on?" said Zim in bewilderment.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Dib at the person on top of the voot. It was another Dib, and he looked just like (the younger version and non-evil version) of Evil Dib.

"I am you, and at the same time, I am me." He said in a chilling voice, pulling a gun from his trench coat.

Dib stepped in front of Zim to protect him. "Why are you here?" he called up to the other Dib.

The other Dib got an evil grin on his cold face. "To kill you…" he said right before he fired the gun. Zim shoved Dib down and immediately fell to the ground afterward. Red blood started to stain the already dieing grass. This other Dib started to cackle as a worm hole appeared behind him and soon disappeared, taking that Dib and the voot into its vast reaches.

"ZIM!" Dib cried as he went strait to Zim's side and held his trembling hand. Zim had been shot in the side and was now bleeding heavily. "You gotta hold on! You have to!"

Zim looked over at his lover's face, a weak smile crossing his own and his features softened. "You always were an optimist…" he coughed and blood filled his mouth. "I-it won't be long now…"

"Don't say that! You'll pull through! I know you will!" said Dib, starting to sob.

The alien reached up and rested a clawed hand against Dib's soft cheek. "You know as well as I do I won't survive this…" he said weakly. "Promise me you'll always stay strong…" It was getting harder and harder to breathe and stay conscious. Not long now…

"Zim…" said Dib worry, loss and grief spreading across his features, "You can't leave me…you promised…" a tear landed on Zim's cheek and rolled down the side.

"Some things can't be helped…" said Zim, cringing from the pain. "Please…kiss me…one last time…"

Dib bent over and kissed Zim just as passionately as he could. Dib broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Zim's, tears streaming from his eyes. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" said Zim weakly, his eyes closed and his grip on Dib's hand loosened, and eventually ceased to exist. Zim's face looked so serene, even though he was lifeless.

"Zim? Zim? ZIM!" Dib pulled the Irken close to him and just hugged his body, refusing to believe he was really dead. Dib was just beside himself, bawling at the loss of his lover.

Even Evil Dib was crying, "This didn't need to happen…he didn't need to die…" he came out of his floating position and walked over to his younger self. His younger self looked up at him and slowed his crying. "Don't worry, your suffering will soon be over. I'll fix everything."

His younger self quickly took on Evil Dib's appearance. "Oh, I know you will…" he then reached out and grabbed Evil Dib's throat, beginning to choke him. "I'll make sure of it…"

Evil Dib woke up out of his dream gasping. He had broken out in a cold sweat. He looked around at his surroundings, realizing he really was awake. HE gently touched his throat, which hurt slightly. Evil Dib stood and walked over to a full-length mirror to look at his neck where his dream self had taken hold. Oddly enough, there was a mark, bruising where the hand had been. He rubbed it, turning away from the mirror.

"What the hell is happening?" he silently asked himself, right before a guard knocked on his door.

"Sir?" asked the guard.

"What?" said Evil Dib angrily.

"The group is on the move, sir." replied the guard.

"Thank you, you're dismissed." said Evil Dib.

"Sir!" said the guard and his footsteps became softer and distant as he walked away.

-------- --------- ------- -------- ------ ------- ------ ------- -------- ----

(End chapter 9. Now that I look back on this chapter, it's really sad and depressing. Almost enough to make you pity Evil Dib…almost. But yeah, I have no clue what to write so if you would like to suggest something, it would be welcomed. I have a few scenes planned out and the ending, and even a sequel, if I get around to it…but I just don't know how to get to those scenes…Help is greatly appreciated. Thank you, all my loyal readers and reviewers! I love you guys!)


	10. Transmission 10

(I was finally about to brake the thought block! And this chapter had to be cut in two it was so long! Plus 12 is underway, so they will come. This will, however be my last post for a week or so because of vacation plans and band camp and all that good stuff. Ok, this chapter has a little angst, but some actiony scenes! So, I hope you like it!)

(Oh, the reviewers...Right. Capra hircus, sorry I confused you during the last chapter. His evilness could also be compared to his bitterness I guess, and yes, that finally made him crack…but more of his story will be explained in chapter 12. andalitebandit-6, it shall be explained in chapter 12! And I will continue with all the angst and some little fluff and really random things….The end of the next chapter after this one could possibly be considered wtf…but that's really up to you. )

(On with the chapter!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Evil Dib exited his room and went to a nearby intercom that led to the head research/experimentation lab. He pressed the button to speak. "Send the Slither. Give 732 full power over it, and inform him of plan Delta." There was a quick reply of 'sir' and everyone down at the lab became as busy as worker bees in a hive. Evil Dib sneered and kept walking, thoughts flying through his head. What the hell was happening? Did someone, or something for that matter, try to kill him while he was sleeping? Or was it really some subconscious thing? Or…He looked at his cybernetic arm. He shook the thought from his mind. He continued down the hall and entered a door at the end. It looked like garage, full of weaponry, battle Mechs and tanks, etc. He walked to the far end and went in between two fairly large Mechs. "Good, its still here."

What he was referring to was a custom chopper. (a.k.a. motorcycle.)(Don't all the bad guys seem to have one?) It was black and red (how original…), with a silver tribal pattern down the sides of the tank and finders. It had short chrome drag bars and chrome foot pegs instead of running boards. It had a big engine, 1800cc, that seemed to shine in the dim light of the garage. On the custom leathered seat, that had flames on it (also _really_ original…), sat a knuckle bobber (a type of half helmet that looks kinda like a Nazi helmet…). He put on the helmet and sat on the bike. It had been a while since he rode it last. He straitened it up and tapped the tank.

"Maybe ¾ of a gallon left." Which wasn't bad considering it was only a 2 ½ gallon tank…However, it wasn't an electric start on the bike, it was a kick-starter. He turned over the motor a couple of times before it started up. The engine came to life and it's strait pipe echoed loudly throughout the garage (strait pipe have no baffles in them, so they're really loud). As soon as they heard the noise, several scientists ran in to see what it was.

"Sir! You can't ride that, it's dangerous!" said one of the Irken scientists.

"That exactly why I ride it." said Evil Dib, putting the choke on and revving it a little. "Open the door."

"It isn't fuel efficient!" remarked another Irken, "What if you run out? You'll be stranded!"

"Then I'll call you and you'll come and get me." replied Evil Dib. "Open the door…" he said more sternly.

"But, sir…" said a human.

"Open the damn door!" shouted Evil Dib. The scientists quickly scattered to open the door. "Idiots…"

The door opened and Evil Dib took off, gunning it every time after he changed gear. This was the only way to clear his mind, now that sleep sure couldn't do it for him. Every second he rode that bike, he felt more free and didn't have to worry about anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

325 walked at the head of the group, trying to navigate back to their crushed ship. He could smell the burnt metal and exhaust, but he couldn't tell where exactly it was. He led them in the general direction. "You'll have to help me out here. Does any of this look familiar?"

"I think so…" said Alter Dib, not real sure of his surroundings. Gir played with his scythe, hanging off the end. Alter Dib just didn't care, he was used to this. But Dib on the other hand…

"Get off my hair!" said Dib, fighting a losing battle. Gir just squealed happily, swinging on Dib's scythe as he spun trying to get the demented sir off of him. Zim just laughed at him.

"Seems he likes you. He wouldn't be as annoying to you otherwise!" Then Dib got too close to Zim and gir flew into his head. "Ow! Hey!"

"Ha ha! Serves you right, Zim." said Dib, still struggling.

Zim took hold of gir and threw him back at Dib's head.

"Ow!" said Dib, "Why you…" Dib just pulled gir off of his hair, (why didn't he just do that to begin with?) and chucked gir at Zim. Gir hit Zim in the head and knocked him down. "Ha ha…"

"Alright, children…" said Alter Zim.

Alter Dib just rested his hand on his temple. 'Why did it have to be teenagers? Why did it have to be us? Way did it have to be ME?' he thought.

'Because you are the chosen,' replied 325. He could also communicate to just one person if he wished, not to mention he could hear people's thoughts.

Alter Dib sighed, there really wasn't anything to say to that. He looked back at Dib and Zim. Fight as they may, it's defiantly not as bad as when they first got here. Then he remembered the look Zim gave Dib earlier that morning. He knew that face to be associated with 'how dare you do that to me', or more commonly known as 'I hate you…' Knowing what he was dealing with, it was probably the second of the two…whatever happened during the night hopefully won't came back to bite them in the ass…

The sky was starting to cloud over, a sure sign of rain. No one seemed to notice, or even care. (Just keep the thought at the back of your mind for right now…)

"There!" said 325, pointing what looked like the crushed ship. They ran over to it and confirmed that it was.

"Ok, we found the voot, now what?" asked Dib.

"We call for another one…" said Alter Zim, going through the rubble. He found a small silver box and brought it back to the group.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" questioned Zim.

"This is why." said Alter Zim, holding up the silver box, "without this, the other voot can't operate…" he paused. "But the other voot is much smaller. I don't know if we can all fit…" he was cut off by a crash of thunder, which scared all of them, especially Zim.

"Ahh!" screamed Zim, latching onto the closest body within his reach. This just happened to be Dib. Dib was shocked and almost fell over, but he regained his balance. He was becoming more accustomed to these little out bursts.

"Zim?" he said weakly, feeling Zim's shaking body. Zim was really terrified. He resisted the urge to just cradle Zim like a baby to comfort him, because he would probably get mad…

Zim hated thunderstorms, because it always meant rain, and he hated the noise. His antenna quivered and his eyes were shut tight. A small whimper could be heard if you listened closely.

Luckily Kumi stepped in to help. She was able to get him off of Dib and get him to latch onto her as the next boom of thunder came. She cradled him and rocked him slightly to calm him down. To an extent it worked.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything will be ok, you're not gonna get hurt in any way. Its only thunder, you can calm down," she cooed.

It truly was a sad sight to see. Dib felt bad for Zim, and the Alters were almost stunned at how afraid Zim became, at least one Alter did…

'Aw hell, this isn't good…rain is not good…' thought Alter Dib. He was more than a little nervous, but nothing could be seen.

Cue the lightning! Lightning will scare the hell out of anyone, and this sure did the trick. It started to pour, Zim could feel that water hitting his skin, and out of habit, he started screaming because it would burn his skin. He quickly realized it didn't burn him…

"AHHHH! IT BURNS! THE PAIN! THE…eh?" he looked up at the sky as the water fell on him. Something started to sizzle, he could hear it.

"Argh! It burns! It BURNS!" Dib was running around in circles, he was the one sizzling.

Alter Dib quickly gathered Dib up and ran into the nearest building. The others followed close behind. Alter Dib had collapsed onto the floor, panting, Dib still crying out in pain. Alter Zim went strait to Alter Dib's side.

"Dib, are you ok?" asked Alter Zim.

Alter Dib groaned a little, "Yeah, But I'm burned pretty bad…" his face and hands had blisters on them. "Guess I'm not that ok am I…"

Dib had stopped screaming by now. He was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. His entire body ached and seemed like if he moved, the burning would start again. Zim came into his field of vision, red eyes looking down at Dib.

"Are you going to die, Earth stink?" Zim asked, holding gir back from poking the human, as he often did when Zim got burned.

"I don't know…but…I'm sorry…" said Dib, speaking softly because it hurt to talk.

"Eh? Why?" said Zim, royally confused.

"For every time I laughed at you when you got caught in the rain without your paste protection…I know how you feel now…" whispered Dib, managing a weak smile.

Zim was still confused, why would the worm baby apologize for something stupid like that? "Whatever, Dib monkey," said Zim. He did feel bad for the human though, being burned like that's really the pits. Plus it takes longer for a human wound to heal. He reached over to gir's empty head. He had learned that he can store some things in gir's head and gir would leave them alone. One of which was that Aloe Vera stuff he got at the human store. He learned it helped burns heal faster. Luckily, there was some in the bottle he kept in gir's head. "Good, there's some left…"

Dib looked over at the bottle, "What is that?" he asked.

Zim took off his gloves before he answered. "It's Aloe Vera. You should be familiar with it, it is an earth remedy after all…" he rolled up his sleeves as not to get Aloe on them. Zim could see the blisters on Dib's face, neck and hands. Zim put some of the stuff on his clawed hands. "This will be a little cold."

"What? COLD!" Dib cried out as the Aloe touched his burned skin. It was cold, but the after affect was pleasant. The burns soon became almost numb and there wasn't much more than a dull throb.

"I warned you…" said Zim, gently rubbing the Aloe onto Dib's blisters. Dib's skin was soft and warm, just like in his dream, under his clawed fingers. HE could tell Dib was in pain, and it worried him, and he hated it. The only reason he was doing this was because the human was worthless if he wasn't healthy.

Once he finished with Dib's face, he moved onto his neck. Zim could feel Dib's pulse quicken slightly when he was putting Aloe on his neck. Zim smirked a little at this development.

Dib could do nothing but let Zim put Aloe on his neck, thought that wasn't a bad thing. It felt good to have Zim rubbing the Aloe onto his skin, even if it was for medical purposes. Dib looked up at Zim, who was more occupied by putting Aloe on Dib to notice. It bothered Dib a little to have to be taken care of by his enemy. But otherwise, it was nice, until Zim came to his neck. This was a very sensitive part of his body. Usually if Gaz wanted to torture him, she came up from behind with her cold hand and touched the back of his neck, or blew warm air on the back of his neck. But it was sensitive in another way to…

As soon as Zim touched his neck, his heartbeat quickened.

'This isn't good…' he thought, 'Must stay calm, must stay calm…deep breaths…' Dib was able to stay calm until Zim moved onto his hands. 'Whoo, that was close.' He thought, having his hands massaged to ease his hand.

Once he had finished, Zim whipped the excess on his pants and tossed the bottle to Alter Zim.

"Put that on his wounds, it will help with the pain." Said Zim. Alter Zim nodded and started to apply the Aloe.

"Zim…" said Dib, still hurting to speak.

"What?" said Zim, putting his gloves back on.

"Thanks…for what you did…" said Dib sheepishly.

Zim just shrugged, "It wasn't anything special. You would have done it to…had you been in my position…."

Dib just looked up at Zim, shocked that he said that. 'Ah, he'll probably just deny he said anything,' thought Dib.

"Hey, Zim, when you're done there, call the other voot." said Zim.

"Agreed." said Alter Zim, "We can only do so much for them here…" he looked over at Kumi. "Kumi, take the box and call for the other voot."

"Will do." said Kumi, taking the box and pushing certain buttons, "Ok, it'll be here in about half an hour."

"Something isn't right…" said 325, "There's something following us…"

"Do you know who it is?" asked Kumi.

325 shook his head. "I do not know…but it isn't good…"

"Wonderful…" coughed Alter Dib, also in pain to speak.

"Both of you should stop talking, at least until we can get you back to the base." said Alter Zim.

Dib tried to sit up, he was able to, but painfully.

"You never listen to what you're told…" hissed Zim to Dib.

Dib chuckled, but squinted in pain, "He said no talking, not no moving…"

"Idiot…" said Zim under his breath.

There was a scream/shriek heard and everyone turned to look at who made the earsplitting sound. 325 had attacked 732 and they were both fighting now.

"You…I thought I killed you long ago…" said 325.

"No," replied 732, "You killed my little brother…" He then lunged at 325 and scratched him across the chest, shredding his shirt. "You can't win, you're defective!" 732 sent 325 flying into a building with one of his massive wings. He walked over to 325 and wrapped his split tail around 325's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Let him go!" shouted Kumi as she fired a shot at this new beast. Her shot made a clean through and through, through one of his wing's membranes. The hole bled slightly, but was quickly healed. This creatures cells could regenerate and cause small wounds like that to heal quickly.

"Dammit…" said Kumi, "That was useless…"

"Irken cell regeneration…" said Alter Zim, as he stepped out.

"What?" said Zim, also stepping out of the building.

"Go back inside, now!" snapped Alter Zim to Zim, "We don't need you out of commission to!"

"It's alright," said Dib and Alter Dib joining them, "We'll be ok for a while."

"I'm surrounded by maters…" said Alter Zim under his breath. (A mater is a person who suffers on purpose for their beliefs, to my understanding…)

"Kill him quickly!" shouted 325 mentally to them, "Kill him before the Slither gets here!"

"Silence!" 732 hissed and threw 325 forcefully against another building, causing him to loose consciousness. 732's silver eyes glowed in the soft mist from the past rain. "You'll all die…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Ok, not as much action stuff as I thought…must all be in the next chapter...Hope you liked this one, the next is soon to come. Review! If you don't, I may have to start setting review levels for you people to reach before I update! But I probably won't…But I might! And if you have any questions about motorcycles and stuff like that, please feel free to ask.)


	11. Transmission 11

(Ok, I'm really shelling out for you people. I'm stayin' up really late in order to get this to you. And don't complain when I don't update for a while, I'm either not here, or I have nothing left to write about. But each of those is only temporary. Lots of actiony stuff in this chapter, I was wrong about the other one. And also I bring back angst! But there's some fluff at the end to make it all better. Yay for random drugs! (cough foreshadowing cough) Hope you like it!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell is a slither?" questioned Zim.

"I don't know," said Alter Dib, "But I sure as hell don't want to find out!" he pulled out his gun to fire at 732, but he was already in the air, looking for Slither.

732 landed on a nearby building and jumped off onto something that came into view. It was the Slither.

Slither was about 17 feet tall and was plated from head to tail in heavy scales. It had a snake-like appearance, although it had two arms and a dragon-like face. It was a monstrous beast, and it was even scarier when its long, forked tongue tasted the air. 732 was perched on one of its massive shoulders.

"Kill them all," hissed 732 to the giant beast. He wasn't too sure how long the Slither would last in these conditions. It was not one of the more successful demons the Black Clad one had created. The max amount of battle time it could stand was ½ an hour before it collapsed and died from overheating. So the clock started to tick as soon as it started fighting.

Slither whipped its tail around to try and catch the group off guard. Only Dib was too slow to evade the attack.

"Dib!" Zim quickly switched to his spider legs and caught Dib in mid-air, but wasn't quick enough to completely stop him…They both ended up hitting the side of a building, but Zim took the brunt of the blow, on purpose or not, of the building, then fell to the ground with a bunch of rubble. "Ow…"

"Zim! Are you ok?" asked Dib in a concerned tone.

"Eh…I think so…" moaned Zim, standing up on his spider legs, still holding Dib. He set Dib on the ground. "Stay here. Your in no shape to fight." And before Dib could protest, Zim was off to join the others in the fight.

20 minuets left…

Alter Zim, Alter Dib and Kumi quickly found out that bullets wouldn't help. Zim didn't know this, but he didn't need to. He fired a lazer right at one of the beast's eyes, this was very effective. The Slither reared up in pain, a blue-green blood oozing from its now useless eye. 732 had been bucked off, but soon regained his position from the air.

15 minuets left…

'The defective better hurry it up before it keels over…' thought 732. "Hurry up, Defective!"

The beast was now thrashing out at all directions, including where the wounded Dib was.

"Shit!" Zim was able to pick Dib up off the ground and avoid Slithers massive tail before Dib got squished.

"That's twice…" commented Dib.

"Shut up! If I didn't think you were a valuable asset, I would have let that thing kill you!" shouted Zim, trying to avoid the Slither's vicious tail.

'Valuable asset? Does that mean he cares for me, or he just needs me around? What does it mean?' Dib was mentally rambling. (That can't be healthy.)

"Get its other eye! Then it can easily be taken down!" shouted Zim to the others, too busy with the Slither's tail to do anything. (Not to mention protecting Dib. XD)

"I won't allow that!" 732 dive bombed Zim, snatching Dib out of his grasp.

"Dib!" shouted Zim as he tried to get Dib back, but it was futile. 732 flew out of Zim's reach, holding Dib by his trench coat.

"This human is coming back with me. He will be a suitable gift for the Black Clad one." said 732 roughly.

"Give back that human, bastard. He is for me to kill and me alone!" shouted Zim back at 732.

Dib didn't know if he should be flattered or insulted by Zim's remark…

10 minuets left…

732 just laughed, watching the little bugs trying to get Slither's other eye.

Dib contemplated a risky move to make, but he didn't know if Zim would catch him or not…'C'mon Dib, what would you rather do? Be killed in definite by this Black Clad person, or maybe be killed by falling to the ground…I'll take choice B…' In one swift movement, Dib pulled both arms out of the sleeves of his trench coat and plummeted to the ground. Zim quickly reacted as Dib hoped he would. Zim caught Dib and quickly moved back to the others before 732 could react.

"Stupid Irken!" shouted 732, "Your human friend will die, why prolong his suffering?"

Zim looked back toward the fuming creature. "Just to piss you and your creator off." He said with a grin.

"Zim! Get the other eye! You're the only one who can do it! Just like you did before!" shouted Alter Zim.

"Right!" said Zim preparing, "Someone keep the flying lizard occupied!" Zim did just as he did before. He went after Slither with his spider leg's lazer, and once again, the beast reared up in pain and was disoriented. Again blue-green blood oozed out of the wound.

5 minuets left…

The beast now lashed out in general, it could no longer see, yet it could still sense them…kinda. 732 was disgusted with its performance. It flew down to the creature and landed on its back, right below the back of its head. 732 punched the back of Slither's head five or six times before he broke through the bone. Then he shoved his claws through the pieces of skull into its brain. The creature shrieked out before falling to the ground. 732 stood on its back after he had killed the Slither, red tissue and brain matter all over his right claws.

"Consider this a warning. I can easily kill any of you at any given time, as long as my orders are to do so…" with that he flew off, Dib's trench coat in hand, back to his base to report to Evil Dib.

Dib and Alter Dib collapsed about the same time. Both Zims went to their respected Dib's side to await the voot to come. Kumi went over to 325 and checked his pulse; slight and low, but there.

"Good, he's not dead…" No sooner did she say that, the back-up voot arrived. True to what Alter Zim said it was smaller, but they were all able to fit, cramped as they all were. To everyone's surprise, neither Dib nor Zim complained about this.

Dib sat next to Zim, practically leaning on him for support. He was very tired and in a lot of pain. He finally just gave in and leaned his head against Zim's shoulder. "Zim…"

"What is it?" asked Zim softly, also exhausted.

"Thank you…for everything…" replied Dib, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, earth monkey." Said Zim simply, before Dib fell asleep on his shoulder. 'Maybe…maybe that dream was a premonition, whatever that is…' he thought, feeling comfort that Dib was as close to safe as he could get.

It took much longer to get back to the base because of the load on the voot. But they did get there. Kumi took care of 325 and Alter Zim took care of both Dib and Alter Dib, leaving Zim with his thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Almost five days had passed before both Dibs and 325 were up and moving without having much pain. Over that time all both Zims would do is pace around their rooms, worry, and let their thoughts wash over their minds.

Kumi had disappeared and joined Alter Gaz in the gaming room, and occasionally checked on the professor to see how progress was going. Alter Gaz almost never left the gaming room, except to the bathroom or shower, everything was there for her. A food machine thing was installed as well as a drink machine thingy...Even a bed was put in there for her. She only allowed herself to be pulled away from her bliss when a big battle was coming. She was considered a 'secret weapon' for whenever she fought, she killed and destroyed everything in her wake, so they tended to leave her alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Dib and Zim were talking about the inter-planer devise and decided to ask the Alters about it.

"We need to know how much longer we'll be here, so we know how much time we got to finish this battle." commented Dib as they walked through the corridors.

"Yes, it we have little time, we mist finish this quick…but if it will take a while, we have time to plan an attack." said Zim.

'Plan? PLAN? Is this the Zim from my world or the one from this world? This isn't normal for him.' thought Dib as they finally made it to the Alter's room.

"Let's make sure they're in here first…" Zim opened a special slit on the door that allowed you to see into the room. The slit might have been ½ inch wide and three inches long. Zim immediately shut it and turned to Dib, his back against the door, almost protecting it in stance. His face was very flushed and seemed to bear a look of surprise and shock, and his antenna were as flat against his head as they would go.

"What is it?" asked Dib, wondering about his strange behavior.

"Uh…" stammered Zim, face flushing more, if that were even possible, "they're….occupied…"

"Huh…ohh…." It finally clicked in Dibs mind what Zim saw, his face became very flushed also at the thought. 'That's interesting…so there's hope after all…' Dib's mind began to wander to very unruly things, before Zim yanked him back to their room. (If you haven't figured it out by now, the Alters were, for lack of a better phrase, terrin' it up…if you know what I mean. ;))

"Not a word about this can ever be mentioned…" said Zim after he shut the door.

"I'm not gonna say anything…" said Dib, "Why the hell would I?"

Zim shushed him quickly, "Shhh! Be quiet! The walls can hear everything!"

"Yeah right…" said Dib. "As long as we both keep quiet, we're fine."

"You watch, we'll end up caught…I just know it…" said Zim nervously. Pretty soon, the room started to spin and they both blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both woke up in a dungeon-like surrounding. Their hands were chained above them and their feet chained below.

"Told you…" murmured Zim, feeling dizzy.

"Ugh, shut up…" said Dib, slightly nauseated. "Taste of pennies…chlorophorm…"

"Eh?" said Zim lazily.

"Chlorophorm, it's an anesthesia kind of thing. Leaves the taste of pennies in your mouth…" said Dib like it was common knowledge.

"Whatever…" said Zim, then silence ensued.

"We need to find out how much they know." said Alter Dib behind the one way glass, looking at the two hangin' out inside the room. (Hee hee, hangin')

"So we leave them inside until they crack?" asked Alter Zim.

"Yup." said Alter Dib.

"Genius."

Inside the room, the silence was killing Dib. Then he thought of something really stupid, but it sounded like a good idea, only because he was recently on chlorophorm. He giggled a little before he started to sing.

"I've got a lovely bunch of cocoanuts deed le lee de. There they are a standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head. Give 'em a twist a flick of the wrist that's what the Sherman said, hey!" Soon Zim caught on and started singing the back up. (Ok, I'm putting this part in script format just because I'm lazy, and it's easy…)

Dib: I've got a lovely bunch of cocoanuts. Dee dle lee dee

Zim: Dee dle lee dee

Dib: There they are a standing in a row.

Zim: One, two, three, four.

Dib: Big one small ones some as big as your head.

Zim: And bigger.

Dib: Give 'em a twist a flick of the wrist, that's what the Sherman said.

Zim: Hey!

Dib: I've got a lovely bunch of cocoanuts.

Zim: They're lovely!

And it went on like this once more before both girs showed up in cocoanut bras, grass skirts, and a little flower on top of their antenna, and they danced to the music.

The Alters were absolutely stunned at the scene in front of them.

"I think we used too much chlorophorm…" said Alter Zim, absolutely flabbergasted at the four of them.

"It would be safe to say, yes…" replied Alter Dib.

"It probably whipped their minds of the last few hours, so I don't think we need to keep them long…" said Alter Zim.

"I would assume so…" said Alter Dib. Then he smiled evilly and pushed a big green button that said record. "We have to get this on disk and save it. We'll have to show this to Kumi later."

Alter Zim smiled evilly as well. "You're pure evil."

"I know, that's why you love me." said Alter Dib jokingly.

"Yes, evil genius that you are…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -

(Another chapter done. I'm very relieved I could get this done before I left. Feel free to ask me any questions on where this might be heading, and giving your ten cents on everything. I am open to suggestions! But I'm really tired right now, so I'm probably gonna post this, then go burn some Sims…MONTY PYTHON ROCKS!)


	12. Transmission 12

(I finally collected my thoughts and decided to finish this chapter! Thank you JMU Band Camp! OMG, I'm so pissed….I went to JMU for 3 days and practiced my hands off and walked all over the friggin campus all for not! Our concert was canceled due to weather difficulties, damn thunderstorms. If they were smart they would have just held it indoors like last year…Rawr, now I'll have to go there, but it's all good. Anyway, another short chapter, sorry about that. Still it's something….some more action stuff and more Evil Dib spotlight. Zim haters might hate one part in this chapter but too bad for you! And I might go back later and redo the last two chapters. After I read them a few times, I found a lot of bad stuff and mistakes and other things that didn't quite add up. Yes, I meant to say martyr…sorry about my horrific spelling….Andalitebandit-6, when you're scared to death of thunderstorms, you become unaware of anything that's going on outside yourself…at least that's how I am, I'm like a phobic….but like I said, I'll probably go back and fix everything. And the whole rain thing will be explained in this chapter! And yeah…..I used your idea and I'll go back and fix that to….Moonlight the Hedgehog thank you! I'm glad you like it! Mystery Reviewer, burning Sims is quite fun neh? Any who, on with the story!)

I'm going to go back before the rain and catch up with Evil Dib, since I seemed to have neglected him in the last chapter….Lets see….If I remember correctly, he was riding his motorcycle. Ok, let's go from there, shall we?

Evil Dib was riding along when the rain started to fall. He pulled over to the side and put on sun glasses, a bandanna that was tied just above his nose so that it hung the length of his face, (put on upside down so the point covers his chin. Random fact: Bikers sometimes do this when it's really cold or raining and they don't want to bother with a full faced helmet.) and full fingered gloves. He continued to ride until he found a suitable building to take shelter out of the rain.

He sat down against a wall near his bike. The rain wasn't as painful against his skin as it was against his memories. He touched the cybernetic part of his face. His features changed from sadness to anger. He slammed his robotic fist against the wall, making an indent and cracking it.

"It's all his fault…If only he hadn't retaliated…" he muttered. Evil Dib had been in this world nearly a year now, and these Alters still weren't dead. And they were the reason… "Bastards, all of them…."

His mind wandered to when he first came to this world. H didn't look like he did now, not really anyway. He did however have his robotic arm, that he stole form another Alter Universe Dib, just before Evil Dib killed him. The arm was made of strong alloys not known to him. Irken technology he assumed. Still, it hadn't broken or malfunctioned yet, so it was built to last. Strong Irken technology…come to think of it, he had killed that worlds Zim also, for the life of him he didn't know why he did that, kill both Dib and Zim. Once he had killed the Tallest in his world, he realized it was a mistake. He now needed to keep the Tallest from this world and a handful of Irkens for his plans. His experiments had been going well until a fatal strand of DNA kept popping up in the test subjects. That's why there was so many failed experiments…but getting back to the point…

Before he came to this world, his face looked like it should, cybernetic free. He hunted down this world's Zim and Dib. He was able to capture Zim for a time, until this world's Dib came to rescue him. He blew up the lab that Zim was in, as well as part of his face. He was lucky to get back to his own world alive, so his father could save him…He was given cybernetic parts to directly attach to his brain, but before that could happen, what was left of that side of his face had to heal. That was a painful experience, but not as painful as loosing Zim.

He looked outside and the rain was beginning to stop. He remembered that it was raining on that day to, they day he became part cyborg, part human with a bloodlust to match. He had learned quickly that the rain from this world was toxic to humans, due to its increased erosion and decomposing state. But strangely enough, it didn't harm the demons or Irkens who he transported here. He decided to use Zim's paste substance against the rain and it worked. This just happened to be a one up on the Dib from this world, for he hadn't discovered it yet.

Evil Dib looked outside once more and the rain had stopped. HE put all of his gear back on and started on back to his base. There was much to be done and time was running out…

When he walked into the main hallway from the garage he was swarmed by scientists worried about his health.

"Get away from me! You are doing me more harm to my health than the rain!" said Evil Dib angrily. But they didn't even hear him, and they continued to swarm him. Evil Dib could see 732 pushing his way through the crowd. 732 forced his way through the scientist, occasionally throwing a few that wouldn't move for him. When he got to Evil Dib, 732 picked him up and placed him on his back, then sheltered Evil Dib with his wings and pushed back through the mob.

732 took Evil Dib to a fairly secluded part of the labs, then set him down and handed him Dib's jacket.

"It's all I was able to get. These new Alters posed a greater nuisance than expected…" said 732.

"I see…" said Evil Dib, "Should have expected that, them being younger than the originals from this world…." He looked at the jacket. It was worn and dirty, but the leather was soft. "Take this to G-lab, have them find out as much as they can."

732 nodded and took back the jacket, then headed for G-lab. Evil Dib stood there for a while, then headed off to his own business.

After the Chlorophorm fiasco, and Zim and Dib swore they didn't remember anything, they all prepared to head to Evil Dib's base.

"Alright, we're going to go through some iffy territory, so when we say be quiet, for the love of Pete, be quiet!" said Alter Dib, making sure they understood very, very clearly.

"Yay! Weer all gonna die!" chirped one of the girs, bouncing around happily.

Alter Dib sighed and closed his eyes, "We're all doomed…"

325 rested a clawed hand on Alter Dib's shoulder, "We should leave."

"Ok people, let's go!" said Kumi, virtually shoving every one out the door, "You heard the man, move it!" She was finally able to get everyone out the door, then shut the door behind her. They headed out, the Alters leading the group. Both girs were occupied with their respected Zim's antenna.

Walk, walk, walk…seemed like they were walking forever before someone said anything.

"Ok, we're about to go through Tigre territory, if you see anything, shut up and walk softly." said Alter Dib, right before they passed a very large stone with rather large claw marks in it. They passed many destroyed buildings with large claw marks, blood, and occasional dead body parts of something lying around.

And here's were the fun begins. (so says the evil plotting author) When Dib looked over to his left, he saw giant sleeping lion/tiger/panther cat-things. And when he looked to his right, the same giant sleeping lion/tiger/panther cat-things.

And wouldn't ya know, the girs had to go and say something…

"Hi Deemins!" they seemed to shout out in unison. This woke up the sleeping Tigres.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And for the hills they ran, lucky for them, only one decided to follow them…too bad it happened to be the Pride leader….One giant beast of a cat, the leader was all muscle, especially when it was running after them, and gaining fast.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight that?" cried Dib.

"Just have to wear it out until it gives up and goes back to its pride!" replied Alter Zim.

"And how long does that take?" questioned Zim, thinking when would be a good time to activate his spider legs.

"Uh…we aren't too sure…he usually destroys the drone before that happens…" said Alter Dib.

"That's just perfect! Peachy keen!" said Dib sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not going to run until it kills us all!" shouted Zim, "I'll stop it myself!"

"Zim, don't do it! You'll be ripped apart, if you're lucky!" shouted Alter Zim. Too late, Zim had already gotten out his spider legs and turned around to face the beast.

Zim charged at the beast, "He doesn't look so tough!" famous last words….The beast gave one major swipe of its giant, clawed paw (more of a backhand swipe) and hurled Zim hard into a nearby building. You could head the cement cracking right before Zim fell to the ground.

This was all to slow for Dib, he saw the entire thing in slow motion, from the time Zim hit the building to the time he hit the ground. When Zim hit the ground he bounced slightly, in a way that Dib could see Zim's faded eyes. Dull, faded eyes. Never a good sign with an Irken, or any creature for that mater.

"ZIM!" Dib ran over to Zim's side. Zim wasn't moving, but Dib could see Zim's back moving up and down. (Zim was on his stomach) "Well, at least he's still alive…" he said, even though inside he was really very happy that Zim wasn't dead.

"Get him out of here!" shouted Alter Zim, "We don't need you both down!"

"Ok!" said Dib, picking up Zim with one of Zim's arms around his shoulder and Dib's other arm around Zim's waist. 'He's gonna kill me later for this…' thought Dib.

Surprisingly, Zim was very heavy for his size. Dib never thought some one so spindly and thin could be this heavy…must be dead weight…or Zim's fat head…Dib was able to get Zim into an ally way so they could be fairly safe from the battle at hand.

Outside the ally way, Zim's gir was doing a really good job of keeping the Tigre distracted…popping in and out of its mane in different places and confusing the Tigre real good, long enough for Alter Dib and Alter Zim to tackle it. They had studied the Tigre to know that if they just tire it out, it will go back to its pride. How do they do that? Set both girs loose on the Tigre and wait for it to give up and go home. Of course, just one gir would be enough to tire out a normal in just a few minuets, so it wouldn't take long for two to string out a giant hell cat.

Pretty soon, the Tigre gave up and went back to its pride. The Alters had gone to the top of one of the buildings right next to the ally Zim and Dib were in. They were watching the site of the two girs until they finished, then returned to the Alters. The Alters promptly disengaged them, so they could watch over Zim and Dib without getting noticed. It was good timing because Zim was starting to wake up.

(Another chapter over…and the next one will be posted soon….hopefully. But I hoped you liked it, again I'm sorry it took so long to update. Damn monkey was at my thoughts again….But thanks to all my band friends at JMU I got passed it! In other news, I'M GETTING AN NEW CAR! AND MY DRIVERS LICENCE!)


	13. Transmission 13

(Hello all my wonderful watcher people and welcome to another chapter of Another Alter Universe. After I post this, I'll probably post my new story that doesn't have a name yet within the next few days. Go check it out! And if you want to off random names for not knowing anything about it, you can go to my deviant art account and read my latest journal. That will give the low-down on it. www. Ryu-Forte. without the space of course. andalitebandit-6: Yes! You are supposed to be confused about Evil Dib. All of his evilness will be better explained near the end of the story. I'll have to keep you in the dark until then and only give you little bits and pieces. But the reason he's killing all these others is…CAN'T TELL YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But I can tell you that he didn't capture this world's Zim to be with him, he had another purpose….And I think you might be confused about something…When ever Evil Dib refers to Zim, he's referring to his Zim, unless otherwise noted. And yes there will be some fluff in this chapter. Yes, damn my eyes…Capra hircus, I have fixed it! Don't you just hate it when things like that happen when you're typing and you just happen to be really, really, tired? I'M A SCENE STEALER:Does Broadway routine: See? I'm a scene stealer. And all of you will notice that I'll start doing that a lot. This chapter's stolen scene is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the series, not the movie. So if you watched it, you'll know witch one it is….maybe….WARNING! This chapter contains some ZADR! All those who care not for it turn back now! All other may proceed onto the chapter. Hope you guys like this one.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Backing up a little bit to when Dib brought Zim to the ally…)

Dib looked at Zim lying there, seeming so peaceful, now that's his eyes were shut. Dib didn't have the heart to leave Zim's eyes open in their dulled state.

"Idiot…" Dib murmured to himself. He crawled over to Zim's side in order to get a better look at the sleeping Irken…study him if you will. Dib had laid Zim against one of the buildings because of his pod. He had never seen Zim look so peaceful. Zim always seemed to have a scowl on his face, even when he was in deep thought about one thing or another, he looked distressed or bothered. In fact, he had a very nice face to look at…such a beautiful shade of green…

'No! Dib, Stoppit! You can never have feeling for your worst enemy! Those relationships never work out!' he thought, 'But he does look cute when he's like this…No! No! No! Could never work…plus he's probably not gay…or interested in me…and he's a completely different species…can aliens be gay?' such a question was hard to answer, since he had never met one besides Zim. But Zim did seem very humanoid…especially after seeing all those other aliens in some very odd incidents…like when he got abducted by those stupid, tall, grey-brown ones, thought he was an earth weasel…

'But then again…' his thoughts seemed to fade into memories, when he and Zim would be in the others clutches, and then let each other go free. He decided to speak softly, hoping no one could hear him.

"I know you can hear me in that fat head of yours…you can't die…not until I have a chance to experiment on you…." He was surprised that even came out of his mouth. He hadn't even thought about experimenting on Zim for a few years now. Dib chuckled slightly. 'If only he knew…I must be insane to have a crush on you, Zim…'

'Eh?' thought 325 to himself. He reached over and touched Alter Dib's arm lightly so he could communicate only with him. 'Dib, what is a 'crush'?'

'Crush? Why, who thought what down there?' thought Alter Dib. 325 told Alter Dib what was thought, word for word. 'This is interesting…oh…eh…a crush is when someone likes someone else and are usually afraid to tell them…' Alter Dib was surprised by how simple a concept could be somewhat hard to explain. (Alter Dibs not the brightest at explaining things like that.)

Back on the ground, Zim was starting to wake up. He groaned slightly from the pain in his side from where he hit the wall.

"Ow…" groaned Zim, rubbing his side. He looked up to see Dib, looking at him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," said Dib, "I'm just glad you're fairly ok…"

"Ch…I'm fine, not that I needed your help." said Zim, getting one of those stuffy, high and mighty looks.

"Hah! If it weren't for me, you might be dead right now…" said Dib, "If you weren't so high and mighty all the time, you might realize you need help!"

"I need no help! I am ZIM!" he said, standing up abruptly. "Irkens need no one but themselves! I don't need your help!"

"You have a fat head, Zim!" shouted Dib, also standing up, "Shut up and listen to yourself speak!"

"I do not have a fat head! You're the one with the big head!" shouted Zim, shoving Dib.

"That's not what I meant!" shouted Dib, shoving Zim, "You're such and Idiot! You think your sooo good, that you're the best at everything, and that's nothing more than a crock! You have a big ego! That's what having a fat head means!"

"I am the best! I'm more intelligent than some stoopid human!" Zim shoved Dib into one of the ally walls and grabbed his Tee-shirt with his claws. "I'm far superior than you…" he hissed.

Dib just looked down at Zim and sneered, "If you're SO superior, than why haven't you killed me yet?" This is the one question Dib really wanted to know. Could it have anything to do with what Zim had seen? Or why he seemed more distracted and easily upsetable lately? Dib wanted to know. And he'd get the answer one way or another. "Well?"

Zim didn't know what to do, he didn't have an answer for that. That odd feeling was coming back. That sensation that seemed to wash over him in that odd dream he had. His heart was racing and he clenched Dib's shirt tighter. Should he try and kill him? Just yell at Dib until he felt better? Zim didn't know what to do.

By this time, all those on top of the building had become very intrigued by both Zim and Dib's behavior.

"Should we stop them?" whispered Kumi.

"No, I want to see how this plays out…" whispered Alter Dib.

"If they kill each other, it's your fault…" whispered Alter Zim.

"Fine, fine, whatever…" replied Alter Dib, paying more attention to the scene below than to what Alter Zim just said.

"I haven't heard an answer yet, Zim," said Dib, getting one of those cheeky attitude smiles. "Could it be you're afraid to say anything?"

Zim's mind was racing, there seemed to be little voices inside his head, telling him what he should do. But there was one that seemed to set the others apart. _'Go ahead, show him you're not afraid, show him, show him.' _Each time it seemed to become louder, more noticeable. _'Show your feelings, it doesn't make you weak, show him, you know you want to…' _Soon, Zim was to the brink, he couldn't stand it anymore. The voice, that hideous voice…it won't go away…Zim finally cracked, it was too much and the voice was driving him insane. Zim looked up into Dib's golden brown eyes, a fire burning in his ruby red ones. "I'm not afraid…" he hissed right before he shut his eyes tight and kissed Dib on the lips. It felt just like the dream, only this was real…

This came as a major shock to Dib, because his eyes seemed to become as large as dinner plates. It didn't take long for the shock to pass and Dib closed his eyes and let Zim kiss him. Dib placed his hands on Zim's shoulders and softly pushed him back enough so that the kiss was broken. For the life of him he didn't know why he did that…

"Zim…why…why did you do that…" Dib's voice was soft and barely hearable, but Zim could hear it very well. Zim lowered his head and stared at the ground. His antenna were flat against his head and he released Dib from his grasp, but he could still feel the warmth of Dibs hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know…" replied Zim softly. "I don't know what came over me…" Zim looked as if he were about to cry or something.

Dib noticed this immediately, "No, No! It's ok, really…" he squeezed Zim's shoulders a little to reassure him. "Zim, look at me." Zim refused to move his gave from that nice little spot on the ground. "C'mon, Zim, please…" Still, Zim didn't look. This time Dib gently lifted Zim's chin so he would look. "It's ok to be scared and confused about things sometimes, Zim. We all get scared and confused…"

Zim pushed his hand away. "I'm not scared…" he said, looking away.

"Then what would you call it?" asked Dib.

"Complications…This is no more than a complication that will be fixed." said Zim. He couldn't allow this to escalate any more than it already had. It could put his mission at risk.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Dib, slowly seeing that one small glimmer of hope start to fade. "Don't tell me you didn't feel anything by doing that…"

"No, I didn't." said Zim. He was lying, of course, but he couldn't have the human getting any weird ideas.

"So, that was nothing more than one of your twisted experiments…" said Dib dully.

"I needed to make sure…"

"Make sure of what?" said Dib before Zim could finish. "That you truly are a superior being? That you can manipulate people? I don't by it, Zim, I know you're hiding something." Now it was Dib's turn to back Zim into the wall. "I want the truth, Zim, not some stupid lie to cover your actions. Did you feel anything when you kissed me?" Dib had an almost desperation in his voice.

Zim just looked up at him. He would never admit he had feelings for his enemy, even if he did. It was hard for him to talk at first, he couldn't make his voice work. But he finally overcame it. "…No…"

"Liar!" said Dib, forcing Zim closer to the wall. "If you didn't have any feelings for me to begin with, why did you do it?"

"I told you I didn't know!" said Zim, pushing Dib away. All this stupidness was starting to aggravate him. "Now leave me alone, you're becoming annoying.

"Dammit, Zim! Stop acting like you have to do everything yourself!" shouted Dib when Zim started walking away.

Zim turned around quickly, "I have to do everything myself! I'm the only one I can trust!" No sooner did he say that, Dib had his hands on Zim's shoulders again, looking at Zim with soft eyes. Zim immediately became speechless at Dib's brashness.

"You don't have to be alone, Zim." said Dib softly, "You have more friends than you realize." Dib smiled warmly, then started walking towards the mouth of the ally.

Zim stood there, dumbstruck. He had friends? Irkens rarely had friends, they were the solitary type. He snapped out of it and ran after Dib. "Dib!"

"Hm?" said Dib, turning around to see Zim trying to catch up with him. But soon, he wasn't on his feet anymore. Zim had collided with Dib, knocking him onto his back. Dib looked that the big ruby red eyes that were looking down at him. Zim was sitting on Dib's stomach, which was a very awkward position for Dib. "Zim?"

"You said I didn't have to walk alone…right?" asked Zim.

"Close enough to, yes…" said Dib, still feeling uncomfortable. "What are you getting at?"

"Irkens have no need for friends…it's just always been that way. I will take you up on you're offer. I don't want to walk my path alone anymore…I've only been walking in circles…" he had known, no suspected that he was sent to this planet for a reason, not for conquest…The Tallest always seemed to be hinting at something every time he contacted them. He just lied to himself and pretended he really was an invader…Now, more than every, he thought about just giving up…being six years and three Impending Doom's later… "I think its time for me to walk a different path…"

"Really? That's great!" said Dib, "Eh…how are you going to do that exactly?"

"First off, I'll start making my own decisions, not the armada's…" said Zim, "And just play along with their little ploys…And try to be a human…I guess…" Zim wasn't much for planning things out way ahead of time. "I'm not really sure…"

'You could live with me…or I could live with you, or we could travel the galaxy until we're both really old…love me?' thought Dib. "Let's just take it one step at a time…"

Zim nodded in agreement, then got off of Dib's stomach. (What a relief to Dib) "You know, for a human, you're not that repulsive to look at."

'Is that supposed to be a compliment?' thought Dib. "Thank you?"

"Yes, had you had green skin, you'd look very Irken…" said Zim, thinking of the simulated diagram he created for those 'what if' questions that were bubbling around in his head.

'Yeah, and you'd look fairly human if you had pink skin…' thought Dib, also thinking of those diagrams he made. "Is that so? But wouldn't you rather be human? I mean, you wouldn't get burned by our water, from our world, and certain foods would no longer burn you, and…" he trailed off. It wouldn't be appropriate to say they could be together…

"And what?" questioned Zim, raising an invisible eye brow.

"Not important…" said Dib quickly, "The point is, you wouldn't have to listen to you're superiors dictate you're life!" (That right there is a contradiction, according to the series…)

"Yes…that might have been nice…but the fact is we can't think about 'what ifs'. This is how it is and always will be…" said Zim solemnly. Dib finally noticed Zim was off of him and sat up.

"Yeah…Life sucks, and then you die…" said Dib. He looked over at Zim, who in turn looked back at him. "Do…Do you think we could be anything but enemies?"

"I don't know, stink beast…That's for the future to decide…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Another chapter over. That last little part that Dib said I borrowed from a friend of mine's Rules of Life. You know who you are! Oh, and don't expect any up date for a while. I have no idea what to write about. But I am working on another story that will be up soon. I probably already told you that but oh well…Um…yeah, hope you liked this chapter. There will be more, just not right away.)


	14. Transmission 14

(I'm back with another chapter! Mwahahahahahahaha! I'll doom you all with my super short chapter! But yeah, like I said in my other fic, I'll be switching stories every other chapter to benefit my sanity. Capra hircus, yes very nosey Alters and very spouse-like originals. Ah, gotta love the drama of a sitcom. andalitebandit-6, I'm glad you like the little mind convo, thought it might be funny to you guys so I put it in last minuet. And yes, the teasing will commence shortly enough. And yes! You will have to play my little waiting game! Hopefully you won't have to wait long. On a lighter note, I was able to get my Dib Sim pregnant….twice! Yes, he is a guy on the Sims. He was abducted by aliens! Woo!……on with the incredibly short chapter!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Alters looked down from the top of the building in disbelief.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" whispered Alter Dib.

"I think so…" said Alter Zim.

"Put 'em together and watch the fur fly…or watch the lovers squabble…" whispered Kumi jokingly.

"Heh, not one of the more graceful times to confess their love." Mocked Alter Zim, feign swooning into Alter Dibs arms.

"If I remember correctly, you two didn't choose the most opportune times to confess your love either…" whispered Kumi blankly. Alter Dib and Alter Zim always chose the near-death situations to say something. 'I think it all started when they were 18, 19-ish…what was it again? Oh, yeah, it was one of those demon dog attacks…' she thought. Surprisingly enough, the demons had gotten to this world way before Evil Dib showed up. But the demon that were here, were mostly higher demons, like Kumi. They were able to keep a fairly human disguise, except for a few choice ears or fangs. When Evil Dib had come, he brought the lower demons to this world, and it was them that started its destruction. Up until then, the lower demons had kept themselves secluded from the humans and higher demons.

"You guys remember the demon dog incident? Doncha? she whispered slyly.

Both Alter Dib and Alter Zim blushed.

"Um…what are you getting at?" asked Alter Dib.

"I think she's brining up a similar situation that pertain to us…" said Alter Zim.

"I knew you'd never let us live that down…" said Alter Dib.

325 decided to stay out of the conversation. You tend to learn more by eavesdropping. XD

"And that other time with the flying space cabbages…" continued Kumi.

Alter Dib groaned, "Ok, we get it…"

"Oh, but I could go on and on…" said Kumi, giving an evil smile. "Shall we bug them, or let it escalate first?"

"I say let it go somewhere first." said Alter Zim, "That way we can really bug the hell out of them."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back on the ground…

Both Dib and Zim were sitting in silence. Both thinking of their own issues…sorta…

Surprisingly enough, both couldn't stop thinking about that damn kiss…Zim kept replaying the dream inside his head, trying to figure it out.

'How could it have been a premonition? How could that be? Was that odd dream transplanted into my head during the night? But on the other hand, unlike the dream, I'm the one who kissed the Dib beast…it was quite nice in fact. Though it wasn't exactly like the dream, it still felt the same.' He continued to ponder the whole situation. He had seen things like this happen in those horrible movies gir watches. Two mortal enemies fall in love and everything becomes happy-go-lucky. But that one movie…Romeo and Juliet? Yes, that movie ended up in both lovers dieing for the cause…Zim had no intention of dieing for the cause, whatever that may be. But there's no law that says he has to. And there's no law that says he can't fall in love with the Dib. Only the unwritten law of the universe…Aw, screw it. He's gonna go and do his own thing from now on.

Dib was also thinking about the kiss. (Didn't I already say that?) It seemed like for the first time in his entire life, for those fee brief seconds, he was happy. And the first time he's seen Zim show affection for anyone, if it truly was affection…

'Why do you have to be so proud? Why can't you just come out and say that you at least like me a little?' thought Dib. 'It would probably make this whole experience go a lot smoother…' A little uncomfortable, and unknowing of what kind of reaction he would get out of Zim, he scotched over to him until they were shoulder to shoulder. Dib leaned his head on Zim's shoulder. He was very tempted to touch Zim's antenna, but he thought he might try that a little later. Zim just sat there, probably too deep in thought to even notice.

And once again, the Alter placed bets on what they think would happen….

Zim finally noticed the warmth and weight on his shoulder. Dib was just sitting there quietly. What did he want? Usually with humans, (or occasionally gir…) this was a sign of affection for when they want something…

"What do you want?" asked Zim in a slightly husky voice. There was no reply from Dib for a little while.

"Nothing…" said Dib, "Just to be close to you…"

'Great,' thought Zim, 'Things are already starting snowball…' he didn't push Dib away, yes he didn't open up to him either. Oddly enough, just Dib's presence was somewhat comforting. But now he felt a very strange tingly sensation coming from his antenna. Dib was starting to play with his antenna. This made Zim uncomfortable, but in a good way, ya know? Whatever Dib was doing, he was doing a good job of it, because not long after he started, he got Zim to purr. Not to mention blushing a little.

Dib smiled and continued playing with Zim's antenna, "You know, you're cute when you blush."

"Mmm…nerr…." purred Zim softly. He was almost in a world of ecstasy. Then he realized what was going on. "Rrrrr…hey…hey! Stop that…" said Zim, holding down his antenna down, still blushing a bit.

"Aw, why? It's so much fun." said Dib with a small smile.

"Yes…and it's only going to get better…" came a hiss

Everyone seemed to whip their heads around to see who it was that was talking. 732 stood tall on a nearby building. He laughed at the sight of their shock.

"This time, I won't be leaving empty handed…" he hissed. He reviled a gun and pointed it where the Alters were. He fired three shots, 325 taking every last one of them, so that nothing would happen to the Alters. But they weren't bullets, oh, no. They were tranquilizers, and 325 fell off the building unconscious. He landed onto the ground and stirred up a small cloud of debris. "Who's next?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Ok, I'm sure you all hate me for my cliffhanger, but too bad. This can only go from bad to worse now, and eventually snowball out of control. And it seems to be doing that quite nicely don't ya think? Well, until I decide to up date. Ta Ta!)


	15. Transmission 15

(Hello again. It be me, the crazy one. andalitebandit-6, loved your review. I'M A FRIGGIN REBEL! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO A DAMN THEN YOU SAY! Just kidding, but I will update when I think of something, not that you're throwing yourself out there to help me out…. XP And yes, I'll have to use the purring thing again for you, since you seem to like it so much. Aseret Kitsune, thank you! I'm updating now. Oo; I'm sure you guys don't want to hear me babbling, so on with the chapter.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was shocked the 325 could be downed so quickly, even with a tranquilizer gun. Kumi looked up at 732. "You won't get away with this…" she hissed.

"Oh, but I already have…" said 732 right after he shot Kumi in the neck. She fell limp almost immediately on top of the building.

"Monster!" shouted Alter Dib.

"Yes, but I'm not the one you should fear!" said 732, throwing down two flash explosives. And, of course, everyone had to be stupid and get blinded. But when all is said and done, they were defeated, and now lost the two strongest people of their team…When the flash had dissipated and they could see again, this was quite evident.

"Damn, he took Kumi and 325…" said Alter Zim, rubbing his very sore eyes.

"Now what do we do?" asked Alter Dib.

"You were spying on us!" shouted Dib, clearly offended.

"That doesn't matter right now, earth monkey…" said Zim.

"But they were spying on us! They saw everything!" said Dib again. Zim didn't seem to care much.

"So what if they saw us? It doesn't change anything…" said Zim coolly.

Dib's jaw dropped and his eye twitched compulsively. "Spying! Invasion of privacy!"

"You care too much about what other stink pigs think…" said Zim. He looked at the top of the building where the Alters were. "Come down here, we need to their base and do it quick."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A roar-like scream echoed throughout the labs of Evil Dib's base. It came again, more pained than ever. You could also hear yelling and screaming, but it was muffled and nothing could be made out.

After rounding a few corners and going through a locked door, you could see Kumi and 325 chained to the wall. Evil gir was stabbing, shocking, burning, etc. Kumi, in order to get her to talk about her friends. 325 was still out cold and his head hung down.

"I know their planning something. Just tell me and I will spare your life!" shouted Evil Dib, pacing around the room. 732 sat happily on a specially designed perch in the room. A purr-like growl could be faintly heard as he watched his prey got tortured.

Kumi growled a deep throaty growl that didn't seem to be possible for her. (Kind of like a lion growl coming from a house cat….)

"You bastard, I'll never tell you anything." she coughed.

"You feel that they are part of your pack? Heh, your kind defends their pack until the very end…It's sickening…" spat Evil Dib. He motioned for Evil gir to zap her again. "Still won't talk, eh?" He shook his head disappointedly. He walked over to Kumi and looked at her. "For a demon, you're quite beautiful…" Evil Dib placed a hand on her chin and lifted it up. She promptly bit him and refused to let go, only another zap from Evil gir got her to let go. "Bitch!" he shouted and backhanded her with his robotic hand. This left a very large blue-black bruise on her cheek. However, his right hand was bleeding heavily and was just shredded. "take good care of our guests, gir." growled Evil Dib. "732, make sure he doesn't kill them before I can…" 732 purred in response and kept an eye out from his perch.

Evil Dib left the lab and went into the next nearest one. The blood threw the entire lab into a frenzy. His hand was quickly stitched up, disinfected, and bandaged. He was then sent off to his room for recovery. Once he got to his room, he sat on his bed and balled his hand into a fist until it started bleeding through the bandages.

"I will kill them all, but not until I get at least one of those Zims…" muttered Evil Dib. Once he got one of them in his clutches, his plans will finally take shape. "It won't be long…not long at all…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Anyone got any ideas?" asked Alter Dib.

"Can't we just go in there, all guns blazing?" asked Zim.

"That would be a really good plan B…" said Alter Zim.

While the three of them were talking it over, Dib was hard at work. He was feverishly typing on his lap top. (He apparently takes it everywhere he goes…) He was trying to hack into the base's main frame. He had gotten past most of the fire walls and almost to the plans for the base. A few more minuets and was through. "Got it!" he said, everyone rushed over to him.

"Not bad, you were able to get through to the main frame." Commented Alter Dib.

"Yeah, and it seems there are a few passages of entry…" said Dib, bringing them up. "The main door, then a few side ones that are less heavily guarded…But either way, we'd still have to get to the labs…"

"Why the labs? Why not the dungeon or something?" asked Alter Zim.

"Because I couldn't locate one…" said Dib, starting to type again. "It appears the structure goes about 20 storied underground…and the labs are on the second lowest level all the way up to the third highest. So we would have to go through and sweep every lab level to find them…whatever be decide to do, it won't be easy…"

Zim had been standing slightly behind Dib, a little to his right. He was watching over hi shoulder, then something caught his eye. He laid a clawed hand on Dib's shoulder and pointed to something on the screen. "What's that?" he asked. Dib clicked on it and pulled up the file. He started reading over it and his eyes widened.

"I think you guys should come take a look at this…" said Dib. The Alters crowded behind him and read over his shoulder.

Alter Zim gasped, "The Tallest are still alive?"

"Yes, but I don't think you should be getting all giddy yet. They're under the experimental file." said Dib, "Who knows what their doing to your leaders…" He clicked on another file that said classified. More firewalls…Fun…Dib mowed down the first three firewall, but had some difficulty with the last six. He finally broke though the last one. The file said 'DNA Experiments – Irken Development'. When he clicked on it, he got an error.

"What the hell?" said Alter Dib, reading the Proxy Error.

"Shit!" shouted Dib as his computer started to spark and sizzle. He threw it off his lap and it nearly exploded when it hit the ground. 'Computer virus…"

"Now what do we do?" asked Zim.

We go in: said Alter Dib, "This won't be easy…And…We may not live to see the end of this…"

"At least we'll die in glory." smirked Zim.

'I'm not planning on dieing…' thought Dib. 'You're all crazy.' He got up and brushed the dust off his behind. "Let's get going then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Sorry for another cliff hanger and a short chapter. The creative juices just aren't flowing like they should…Plus I have to keep my other two stories in check. The Monster you all keep hearing about, but never see, and School Days. Sadly, I think this one is starting to come to a close….I'm just not too sure when yet. But once I get this one done, I can work more on my other two. And suggestions are greatly welcomed. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter.)


	16. Transmission 16

(I'M BACK AND COMMIN OUT SWINGIN! Just went to Ozzfest 2005 at the Nissan Pavilion on Sunday. Got some great idea's from a few of my favorite bands and singers, including: Rob Zombie (I will be seeing his new movie on Friday or Saturday), Mudvayne, Black Label Society, Iron Maiden, and lets not forget OZZY! Yes, I get ideas from the oddest things, like what some people say or do, and what happens on stage on off. Like when Rob Zombie was singing and jumping all around the stage, he said after one song that he might need to sit down because it was so hot, he was seeing spots. Then during one of his songs (from when he was still doing White Zombie), right after the chorus, he said in beat 'I'm seein' spots'….I have no idea but I just find that hilarious…Oo; Anyway! andalitebandit-6, yes, evil purring, very nice. And you'll find out what evil Dib's up to in the next few chapters! Can't tell you! XD You won't have to wait very long, I assure you…..drowningsiren, thank you very much! Though it might take you a while to get here if you were only on chapter 2 Oo;…… Mystery Reviewer, I'm lovdeded? W00t! (Watches you run around in circles until you hit the wall.) O…k….you alright? I'm glad you liked that part? Uru Baen, It was? I looked back and there was a chapter 13….meh. On with the chapter!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group had long since returned to the base and were getting disguises for the upcoming battle. Both Zim's donned very human looking disguises.

Zim somehow managed to get his skin to look the correct shade of pink/tan for a human. He got a better wig, a punk-like one, all pink and spiky. He also had a fake nose and ears, all of which were pierced and stuff. He had some makeup on, black lipstick (Alter Zim talked him into it) and dark eye shadow, which came down in a streak on either cheek. His contacts were a lovely shade of green and he also wore dark sunglasses. His clothing was quite far from the norm, black baggy Tee-shirt and fishnet arm sleeves, baggy black pants with tassels and chains. Plus black shit-kicker Goth boots. Surprisingly enough, it didn't look like he had his pack on. Up until now, everyone had been oblivious to the fact that Alter Zim didn't wear his pack for the most part.

Alter Zim had designed a pack that functioned just like the normal one, but it was form fitting. It was fairly flat, and it was flexible, so that it could barely be noticed. It attached much like the old pack, but it stretched from the back of the shoulders down to the small of the back and it was a triangular shape, but more rounded.

The point it, Alter Zim designed one for Zim to, so he wouldn't stand out overly much.

Alter Zim was dressed up to look like a black guy…Almost like Mr. T….He had the Mohawk and the gold necklace. He also had the fake nose and ears. His right ear was pierced twice, with two gold hoops. His contacts were brown, he wore a tight white tank-top and loosely fitting blue jeans, not forgetting the black boots.

Alter Dib had pulled his scythe into a pony-tail and ditched the glasses for goggles. He slipped on one of his fathers white lab coats and white gloves. (Yes, I know Professor Membrane had purple ones…) Under the lab coat was a loose white Tee-shirt and black pants and the black boots. He looked very much like his father, which was very scary….

Dib had, reluctantly, been chosen to be the bait. He wouldn't wear a disguise at all. That way, they can get into the lab easier. He was very uneasy about the whole situation.

"Man…" he moaned, "This is gonna suck ass…"

"Well, duh…" said Alter Dib, "But it's for the good of the mission."

"It still sucks…" Dib grumbled.

Professor Membrane walked into the room to see Alter Dib in one of his lab coats. "I see you've decided to study _REAL _SCIENCE!" he said cheerfully.

Alter Dib sighed. "Only if I live through this…" he murmured. Professor Membrane gave him a hearty pat on the back and chuckled.

"I do have good news son!" he said.

"What?" asked Alter Dib.

"I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!" he chuckled, "But seriously, that inter-planer teleporter is almost completed. Just another day or so of work!" he headed off to the labs.

Alter Zim watched Professor Membrane walk off. He turned to Alter Dib. "Your father is such a goof ball…"

Alter Dib hung his head, "I know…I know…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who goes there?" shouted one of the Irken guards in front of Evil Dib's home base. He saw the odd group approaching and he readied his shock staff.

"Oi! No need to be all stuffy with us! We'r just yer local bounty hunters, her to drop off a mark." said Alter Dib cheerfully in a remarkably good British accent.

"Bounty? What Bounty?" questioned the guard.

"Can't recall the foo's name, yo." said Alter Zim in a very streetly manor.

The guard looked closely to see Dib in handcuffs. Dib scowled at the guard.

"What are you waiting for?" spat Zim, "Take us inside, we know you're boss wants the kid…"

The guard retracted his shock staff and pushed a comm. Button on the side of his visor. "Sir! I have three people here who have one of the assailants in custody. What should I do?"

"See if he bleeds, if he doesn't, it's a cyborg and kill them all. If he does bleed, bring them to the Tundra." came a voice over the comm.

"Yessir!" said the guard. "Bring me the captive/" Alter Dib and Alter Zim brought Dib closer. The guard took out a pocket knife and Dib immediately started to squirm and try to escape. The Alters held him tight and allowed the guard to cut Dib a little on the cheek. Blood started to trickle down Dib's cheek. Dib growled and spat at the guard who promptly started to burn. The other guard quickly subdued Dib with a few shocks of his staff.

"Open the door and take them to the Tundra!" shouted the second guard. "And get a medic out here! Stat!" The giant doors groaned as they opened and the group went inside.

They were directed to a giant domed room. The walls were beautifully painted like a frozen tundra, with the acceptation of the traditional ice dragon on one side. The rest of the walls had a few penguins here and there. There was also a 20 foot stretch of wall with glass in it. It caught they're curiosity so they walked over to look. It was another large containment area filled with…Penguins?

Yes, penguins…Rock hoppers, Emperor, etc. There were big ones, small ones, all sorts and shapes. There were even a few chicks.

"I see you found my penguin army…" said a voice. They all spun around to come face to face with Evil Dib. He had a pained smile on his face, you could tell he didn't smile very often…His hand was still bandaged which drew some attention from the group. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dib Membrane."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Daren Hawkins." replied Alter Dib, equally cheery, still acting quite British.

"I'm Joe Tucker." Said Alter Zim, "Pleasure."

"Sean Joseph…" grumbled Zim.

"Bastards, all of you…" spat Dib, bleeding, burned and bound.

Evil Dib cracked a wicked smile. "I see you've caught one of the bugs. I thank you for it. Please, follow me…" Evil Dib set off and they followed. He entered an elevator and motioned for them to come into the elevator also. When they were in, he punched a few buttons and they elevator started moving. "I have to ask, how did you do it?"

There was a pause. They hadn't taken that into account that he would want to know how they caught Dib.

"Well, yee see, we were able to get the bugger separated from his bloody friends. They rest was nothin'." said Alter Dib.

"Word, all we had to do is wait for the dawgs to corner him. Then we jumped the sap." said Alter Zim.

"Pathetic, really…no fight in him at all…" growled Zim.

"Interesting…"said Evil Dib. The elevator stopped and opened. There were 40 or so guards staring at them. "Get them! Capture the enemy!" shouted evil Dib.

"Shit!" shouted Alter Zim as he started firing at the guards. Even the three of them were no match for the guards and their shock staffs. They were soon incapacitated and unable to do anything.

"How did you know?" questioned Alter Dib.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" shouted Evil Dib, "I knew you cockroaches would come once I captured the other two! Take care of them!"

"SIR!" shouted the guards and they marched the four of them off.

Evil Dib got a very creepy smirk on his twisted face and his good eye seemed to burn demonically. "Finally. My plans will take shape…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(One more chapter down, a few more to follow. I'm very surprised that this story actually has some backbone. I'm very happy it didn't turn into just a bunch of random shit going on like my other one that hasn't been posted yet. Yay for me. And yay for Ozzfest. If you like some of the bands, I recommend you go, it's really worth it. Unless you just go for the crazy ass moshing, there's plenty of that for you. Not my thing to come out bleeding, but if that's your thing, then be on your merry way. Until the next chapter my lovelies!)


	17. Transmission 17

(Ok, this story is finally coming to an end. There are still a few more chapters to go. Plus some bonus ones…..maybe……andalitebandit-6, yes, I had to make a crack about the car insurance…Um….I'm not sure to take anything else you said seriously or if you're making fun of what I wrote…..It boggles the mind…Aseret Kitsune, thank you! Glad you like it! Don't worry, you'll find out….sorta. Capra hircus, yes, quite random if I do say so myself….I got the idea from Ozzfest, strangely enough…and yes, stop complaining about Evil Dib's plans….I'm getting to it…..drowningsiren, yes, steel toed shoes are good, not to mention brass knuckles and some disinfectant. On with the horribly done chapter!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -

"Ow! Hey! What are you doing?" shouted a struggling Zim, no longer in costume. He still wore the Tee-shirt and the baggy pants, but that's about it. One of Evil Dib's scientists was taking blood from Zim's forearm, and Zim could do nothing to prevent it. His pack had been disabled of everything except life support.

"Enjoy each others company," remarked the guard, "It will be the last few hours you'll ever see each other. After we know the 'Perfect' experiment is a success, you will be disposed of." He left after withdrawing the needle from Zim's arm.

Once again, they were chained to the wall. Nothing could be done, it was the end of the road. Both girs had been taken apart right in front of them, and the Alters had been placed to another room. For all they knew, everyone could already have been killed.

"I'm sorry…this is all my fault…" murmured Dib, "This was all my idea and it blew up in my face…" his voice trembled and it sounded like he was on the verge of tears. It killed Zim to hear Dib like that.

"Listen, it's not your fault. None of this is…" said Zim, trying to reassure him, "If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't even be here…"

Dib was silent, they both were and the silence was deafening. Dib couldn't help himself, and the tears started streaming down his face. 'Why couldn't things be different? Why did it have to end up like this? Now my one chance for happiness will fade forever…Maybe my next life will better…' he thought. He felt like he was going insane, on the brink of a mental breakdown. But before he could, he felt warmth coming from his hand. He turned his head to see Zim's hand holding his. He was more surprised than anything and out of instinct, he closed his hand over Zim's. Zim had a worried concern in his ruby read eyes Dib had never seen before.

"Zim?" said Dib in a very soft voice.

"Everything will be ok." said Zim, "Everything will be fine, I can tell." Zim was smiling. He was _smiling_. Not the kind of maniacal smile he usually had, but a softer smile, not known to him. Luckily for Zim, Dib relaxed somewhat and smiled weakly, tears still brimming his eyes.

"Thanks, Zim." said Dib.

"You can thank me when we're out of here…" said Zim.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How is the progress on The Experiment?" asked Evil Dib.

"Wonderfully sir!" said the Irken scientist, "The DNA you gave us is virtually perfect! The growth is 120 percent, much better than we originally suspected. The experiment will be fully grown in just over 16 hours!"

"And its growth will regulate normally from then, correct?" asked Evil Dib.

"Yes, sir." said the scientist, "Then it will continue a normal life span of that programmed into 325 and 732."

"Excellent…" said Evil Dib, very pleased with his work. The DNA he collected from both of the Tallest and both Zims was more than enough to work with. Of course, with the Zims, their DNA was virtually identical, save for a few allies that were different. In just over 16 hours, his greatest achievement will occur, and all those who oppose him will be disposed of. He ran hid robotic hand over a small, egg-shaped box. 'I'm very glad I decided to keep your pod, Zim. It will suit my purpose very well here…' He grinned evilly (like he always does) and went over to the tank his newest experiment was growing in and placed his good hand on the glass. He could feel the heartbeat of his creation. A good, strong pulse. "Soon…very soon…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alter Dib looked across the room with lazy eyes. "How long until we get out of this one?"

"Hm…That's a tough one…" said Alter Zim, equally bored. "I don't know if we will…"

Alter Dib shrugged, "Well, I've lived a full life…"

"Accept that you're only 24…" said Alter Zim.

"Oh, and you're only 427…" mocked Alter Dib.

"425, thank you very much…" balked Alter Zim, clearly offended.

"Oh, wow…two years…" coughed Alter Dib.

"This is no time for a lovers quarrel…" came a hiss. Both of the Alters turned their heads to see who it was. The ruby rectangular eyes peered at them from behind glass.

"Red?" said Alter Zim in disbelief.

"Yes, amazing, isn't it?" said Red, coming into view. "But I have much bigger fish to fry than you…"

"You still hold anger towards me?" asked Alter Zim, almost laughing at the situation.

Red growled slightly, "Unfortunately, its not you…It's that stink beast you've chosen as your life mate…"

"Eh?" said Alter Zim. He looked over at Alter Dib who shrugged as much as his restraints would allow. "You're getting him confused with the evil one…"

"There's a difference?" said another voice behind the glass. Purple came into view.

"Apparently…" said Red, "Anyway, we know what's going on…we have since we've been captured."

Alter Zim's antenna perked up. "What? What's he planning, taking my blood like that?"

"The only reason we know anything at all is because on one of his rambling sessions in our quarter of the lab…" said Red.

"Just tell us so we can get all of us out of the hell hole!" said Alter Dib.

Red and Purple looked at each other. "You'll get us out of here to?" asked Purple.

"Yes, now tell us everything you know." said Alter Zim.

"We don't know much, but we know enough to piece everything together. It all started when we were first captured. Everything about us was studied, taken not of, documented. Blood and tissue samples were also taken. Mostly Irken data was taken, accompanied by some sort of night dwelling lizard…a gargoyle or something like that…And many a creature was created. We'd see them walking around for a day of so, then they'd disappear. The female creatures seemed to disappear faster. As the weeks went on, we saw fewer and fewer of the creatures. Then that red one came along…325…He seemed to stay the longest, until he started thinking for himself. He was then run off and forgotten. After that, there were occasional creatures here and there, ranging in color and size. That's when the ones with a wing structure came into play. Then the blue one came. Cocky, but loyal, he acts like a sir unit to the human. And now, he's finally done what he's been trying to do for the past year or so. Create a very Irken-like vessel." said Red.

"Vessel? What do you mean?" asked Alter Dib.

"All Irkens are no more than vessels, lumps of flesh and bone. It is our packs that determine who we are, what we do, everything about us." said Purple. "If an Irken's pack latches on to someone or something else, it will slowly start to override everything defining that person, until he becomes what the original host was like."

"So he's created another Zim basically…" said Alter Zim.

"Yes, but from what we've seen, more powerful than anything you've ever seen…" said Red.

Dib looked down at the ground, feeling shame. "So…this is _real_ science…Is this what great thing I'm supposed to study? It's not worth it, I want nothing of it…Real science my ass. This is the kind of shit that should never be practiced by anyone…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Ok, you people happy? You know Evil Dib's plans, stop complaining about it! RAWR! Ok, well I hope you liked this chapter, there are still a few more to come. On a side note, I got the bonus DVD of Invader Zim. It has the sound track for 10 unfinished episodes. They are really funny, even though there isn't anything to see, it's still hilarious. XD. andalitebandit-6, here's a little weird fact, the story you're writing based on your friends dream, is very closely like one of the unfinished episodes…excluding the latest chapter…..Just a little bit of weirdness for you.)


	18. Transmission 18

(I am back! With a new chapter to! This one is bordering on kill the author when done reading….but anyway….Capra hircus, yeah, well, Evil Dib is just that, evil, no compassion or remorse for anything but himself….until this chapter at least. Yes, Zim is quite a nice mate if I do say so. XD Aseret Kitsune, thank you! I'm very happy you like it so much….and detail? I didn't know I was that detailed….Uru Baen OMG! WTF? CHAPTER THIRTEEN IS THERE! Did you ever think maybe your computers stupid or something? Damn! andalitebandit-6, yes there is an unfinished episode similar, but not exact. It's the same basic principal that Dib gives up chasing after Zim, and Zim gets lazy in his mission…and then a very odd ending where they go out laughing at each other and they're insults and whatnot…Um…its called Mopiness of Doom if that helps out any…..Oh, and I got some really good torture ideas and some other stuff from the new Rob Zombie movie, Devil's Rejects….Oo…ok, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sir! It's time!" cried one of the scientists, "He will be ready to be taken out of the tank in just a few minuets."

"Very good." said Evil Dib, a maniacal smile crossing his cold, twisted face. "Lower the temperature in all prisoner cells to 42 degrees."

"But sir! That's almost freezing!" said a guard.

"Exactly," said Evil Dib, "Lower them now, so they are ready in ten minuets."

"Yessir!" said the guard as he set the climate control.

"Good…this will be perfect." Just as he said this, the tank lights started flashing. Evil Dib turned to one of the scientists. "Drain the tank now!" the tank was drained and the creature's heartbeat seemed to get stronger and stronger. As the tank drained, the creature slowly sank down with the water until it was resting on the bottom of the tank. The creatures eyes were closed and it's body limp, thought it's antenna twitched occasionally. The creature was stark naked… (hee hee, he nekid! XD) until the scientist carried him away.

"You may see him in just a few minuets to make it final." said one of the scientists as the other carried the creature into a small room adjacent to the lab.

Evil Dib nodded and paced about the room, not very patiently. It was like a father for his first child to be born…But soon, the door swung open and Evil Dib was allowed to look at his creation.

"Bring the box in and set it next to the table…" barked Evil Dib as he looked the creature over. "Perfect…" he murmured. He circled the table the creature lay upon. Green skin, antenna, long slender figure. It was all there. This was a perfect mirror image of Zim, save for the gargoyle-ish legs, tail, and wings. Not to mention the three jewels in his forehead. His clothing was far from his original uniform, it was very mystic looking and futuristic.

Evil Dib opened one of his eyes and inspected it. True ruby red, just like they should be. He pushed the beings back up so he was in a hunched over sitting position. Evil Dib opened the crate and took out an Irken pod. His Zim's pod.

Evil Dib held the pod over the creatures back and the pod took hold immediately. The pod seemed to glow, downloading all its information into the creature.

The creature awoke with a gasp, falling off the table. His eyes were wide, alert and scared to death at the same time. It searched the room, trying to piece together where it was, what was going on, what happened.

Evil Dib crouched in front of the being, his expression had softened considerably, even his cybernetic eyes seemed to glow with a kindness in it. "Ssh, ssh, it's ok, it's alright. Calm down. You're fine." He placed his hands on the creature's shoulders.

The creature came out of its panic and saw Evil Dib, and almost began to cry with joy. "Dib!" The creature took Evil Dib into it's arms, much to Evil Dib's surprise. "I…I thought I'd never see you again!" the creature buried it's head into Evil Dib's neck. He really was sobbing now, just so happy to see Evil Dib. (We will now call him 946, see if you can figure out why XP) The fear came back to him and quickly pulled away. "I…I died…how…" he looked into Evil Dib's eye, looking for the answers he needed. He then finally noticed the cybernetic parts of evil Dib's face. "What happened…to you?"

"I'll tell you that later, but I brought you back, so it's ok." said Evil Dib softly, "Please calm down…"

"Brought me back…" said 946, still disbelieving that it was real. He now got the chance to look at himself. He still had his claws, but his feet were also talon-like. Plus he noticed the tail and wings. He saw his tail twitching when he was scared and confused, but it stopped somewhat when he relaxed. It felt very odd having a tail (though he would never admit that he'd always wanted one.) and wings. IT was kind of like trying out new equipment that he had just installed in his pack.

946 reached out and touched Evil Dib's cybernetic face. "Can you feel it when I touch this side of your face?"

"Not really. I can feel the warmth a little bit, not much else…" said Evil Dib, "I lost most of the skin, muscle, and some of the bone on that side from a freak explosion…" he said.

946's face fell as well as his antenna and his wings drooped at the news. "I'm so sorry…I wish I could have been there…to maybe have stopped it…" then his mind sparked the memory of being shot and who did it. His face contorted into anger. "That bastard…I was killed…I didn't just die, I was murdered."

"Yes, and since then, I've gone to other universes and hunted down each Dib." said Evil Dib, "I've done all of this…for you…"

946 took a moment to think about this. Then an evil smile crossed his emerald green face. "Have you killed the one from this world yet?"

Evil Dib shook his head. "No, he's the one who did this to my face…" he pointed to his cybernetics. "I'll kill them all…"

"No, allow me…" he placed a clawed hand on Evil Dib's shoulder and showed an evil, toothy smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dib and Zim were shivering badly, you could see their breath as they breathed. They hadn't said anything since the room had become very cold. Suddenly, an Irken guard came through the door. He walked over to the wall and punched in a few buttons. The shackles holding the two released and they dropped to the floor.

"You should say your goodbyes now. One of you won't be around much longer." The guard left the room and locked the door behind him. Another guard nodded as he stood by the door to guard it.

Zim and Dib huddled together to stay warm. Zim, surprisingly, was very warm to Dib. Dib had always thought Irkens were cold blooded because Zim always seemed to get lazy in the winter. But that was at the back of his mind. He cuddled as close to Zim as he dared and rested his head on Zim's shoulder. Zim rested his head on Dib's.

"So…this is the end of the road for us…" murmured Dib, shaking as he spoke, more from the cold than anything.

"No, it's not…" said Zim roughly, "I told you before we'd get out of here…"

"And what if we don't?" whispered Dib, getting as close to Zim as he possibly could.

Zim was silent. He had no answer for that. Instead, he wrapped his right arm around Dib's waist and used a claw from his left hand to turn Dib's head, so he looked strait into Zim's eyes. "Just don't think about it. We'll figure it out, if it comes to that."

Dib's eyes started to tear a little. "Zim…" he choked on his words a little.

"Please don't cry…" pleaded Zim, "When you cry it makes me….feel….not good…."

This, of course, made Dib's eyes water more. Dib buried his head into Zim's neck. Zim flinched a little when the tears touched his skin, but it wasn't overly bad. He had built up a small tolerance to water.

"Dib…" murmured Zim, under his breath, trying to soothe the boy. Dib stopped crying and looked up into Zim's eyes. Zim took this to mean 'go on…' "Is…is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Zim probably should have thought before he spoke.

Dib blushed a little and looked at Zim with big, brown, puppy dog eyes. "You could…kiss me…" his voice was small and barely hearable. But Zim's superior hearing picked it up with no problem…He blushed and his antenna went flat against his head.

'Great…what have I gotten myself into…' thought Zim. He pulled Dib close and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, feeling quite embarrassed.

Dib felt safe when he was near Zim like this. Zim's arms around him…it was so comforting. He felt warmer, despite it being super cold in the room. He nuzzled Zim's neck, that small peck was all he really needed. Pretty soon, Zim was purring softly, and this amused Dib to no end. He smiled and started playing with Zim's antenna again. He smiled even more when Zim started purring and gurgling happily.

"I love it when you purr…" said Dib softly, playing with the tip of one of Zim's antenna.

"Mmm…gurg…" Zim purred and blushed softly once again, that feeling coming back to him. This time, however, he didn't try to stop Dib. But he did stop when the guard burst though the door.

"Make it quick, you have five minuets, Dib number 000075, ID number 3620. Say your last goodbyes…" the guard left and locked the door once again.

They were both shocked, Dib more than Zim. Dib looked at the floor and chuckled slightly. "If there' anything you want to say, say it now. Because this is your last chance…"

Zim looked at the floor, antenna drooping, not a sound came from him.

"Ok, if you won't, I will." said Dib, "Over these past few weeks, I've realized something…I knew before, that I liked you, as somewhat more than a friend. Don't ask me why because I don't know. But I can tell you that what I feel for you is genuine. No tricks, no schemes. Zim…I love you…"

Zim's head snapped up to look Dib in the eyes. His own eyes were open wide, just as far as they could possibly go. "Dib…but…why…how? Why here?" Zim could barely find the words to speak. It was like his brain shut down or something.

"I guess I just need a deadline or something…" said Dib, shrugging a bit.

The guard burst into the room once again. "Times up, time to go."

Dib looked at Zim and gently placed his hands on either side of Zim's head. "Listen to me. Live on, I know you'll live longer than any human by far. Live on and forget about me, it's for the best. I don't want you to live your life in sorrow because of me…" He then kissed just as passionately as he could possibly muster. Zim was taken aback by this but without even realizing it, he returned the kiss in full. But it was ripped away from Zim buy the guard.

"Dib! DIB!" cried Zim.

"Please forget about me! Just forget…" As if out of instinct, Zim tried to grab for Dib, but it was already too late. The guard had taken Dib away and had locked the door once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Ok, I don't know about you guys, but that personally left a bad taste in my mouth…That might be the worst way to end a chapter, even worse than a cliff hanger…ugh…anyway, I stole two scenes in this chapter, one from the Fifth Element and one from the season finale episode of JAG…if anyone has seen either, the whole 'perfect' reference was to Fifth Element, and the line about having a deadline was right out of that JAG episode….but yeah…um…I don't know when I'll update next so don't hold me to anything….oh, yeah! I have pics at my DA account! I think I have the address a couple of time throughout this story, so you kind find the link in one of my random chapters….till next time, my lovely readers!)


	19. Transmission 19

(Hello! And welcome back the Another Alter Universe, I'm your author, Ryu-Forte, and I will be answering your comments and questions at this time. andalitebandit-6, yes, fluff is nice. And to answer your 946 question, just go look at your nearest phone. Yes, my filthy cliff hangers will always keep you guessing. And I can't tell you that. Capra hircus, of course, they can't be happy until everyone is dead. And I can't tell you if Dib's gonna die or not. And beautiful final words, eh? Uru Baen…glad you fixed it! Now you can see what happens XP. For all of you who do not go to my DA account, this is the second to last chapter. Yes! There are only two left! It's finally coming to an end! On with the longest chapter yet!)

Well, Zim had finally gotten what he always wanted, the Dib gone. But he seemed to be more bitter that victorious. After all this time of despising Dib and wanting him out of his antenna, now, more than ever, he wanted the Dib stink around. The room seemed to become much colder when he left, and Zim felt alone. Zim never felt alone, he was just fine being by himself. Irkens rarely hung around other Irkens, unless at training camp, or had friends…but this…this…

"Stupid human…" murmured Zim, "Stupid…" he looked out into space, thinking about all the things Dib said. 'Forget…yes, it would be wise to forget the Dib…' But the more he tried to forget, the more he couldn't. The Dib was now rooted into his memory and like a weed, always keeps coming back. But being the patient person he was, Zim got up and started walking around the room, looking for weakness.

"Grrrr…stupid human captivity chamber…" he grumbled, finding no weakness. He went back and sat down against the wall. He only just sat down when the door opened. A scientist was standing there.

"Come, it is time…" said the scientist.

Zim growled, but complied, only because he was planning to escape, and he almost didn't care what happened to him anymore.

The scientist cuffed his hands and led Zim out of the room. They went down the halls and turned the corner and continued down several corridors. They then stopped.

"I'm taking off the cuffs…don't say a damn thing…." said the scientist, undoing the cuffs.

"Who are you?" asked Zim, turning to face the scientist.

"You'll figure it out in a minuet…I'll keep them distracted." said the scientist right before she changed shape. It was none other than Kumi when her form finally stopped changing. She smiled, then her form started changing again so that Zim was staring at his very likeness. "Now go! Go save Dib! You'll find him two floors up in the command center!" She then ran off in her new form to go cause mischief.

Zim stood there, letting all of what happened sink in. But then found himself trying to find an elevator or a teleporter of some kind.

'Hold on Dib!' he thought as he desperately tried to find a way to get up two floors, 'Just hold on! I'm coming for you!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Too bad Kumi didn't tell Zim 325 was also running a muck. He constantly destroyed computer consoles, knocking out guards and scientists along the way. He got pretty far to. He had successfully knocked out the power in nearly 65 percent of the research labs. Which was definitely enough to allow the Tallest to escape and cause an uproar. All the Irken guards and scientists crumbled before the Almighty Tallest. Even some of the humans swayed to their power and height.

"Eh? How do you like now? Huh? HUH?" said Red smacking around some of the guards.

"Ungrateful worms! You DARE betray your almighty rulers?" screeched Purple, also knocking around some of the Irkens.

"My Tallest! We were not aware you were alive!" cried one of the guards.

"Eh?" said Red, stopping temporarily his painful wrath. "What do you mean?"

"The Black Clad one said he had assassinated you and therefore took your place as Tallest! The lab you were held in was off limits to all of us except the Black clad one himself!" cried the guard, hoping to keep his life at the mercy of Red. Guess luck was on his side, because Red dropped him in a not so nice way…but his life was sparred. Purple also dropped his pummel junkie. Red pointed a long green claw at the guards.

"You two gather go gather all the other Irken followers. The armada is about to rise again with hell to pay." He said in a low growl.

The guards took off in the two different directions to gather every Irken they could find into the collective.

Purple turned to Red. "What do you plan to do?"

"Overthrow the 'Tallest' and take back our proper positions." cooed Red. He looked at Purple with a new shine in his eyes. "And if we live through this, remind me to do something…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The guards forced Dib to his knees with much effort, and it was a struggle to keep him down. A quick rifle butt to the base of Dib's neck solved the problem. Dib doubled over in pain, and looked up to see 946.

The creature stood tall over him, tail twitching with annoyance. His wings were folded over his body like a cloak and his antenna twitched at every sound.

Dib looked up wide eyed from his spot on the floor. He was speechless at how the creature looked down at him with a look of blood in his glowing red eyes. The creature reached out with a clawed hand and grasped around Dib's scythe-lock and pulled him painfully to his feet. 946 cupped his pointer claw and thumb around Dib's chin and turned his head to get a better look at his captive. 946 then retracted his hand and turned to a darkness inside the room.

"He's very young…" said 946, "I don't think this one could have done anything…"

A growl came from the darkness and Evil Dib stepped out into the light. "That doesn't mean he didn't do it either…I say we kill him anyway…" he growled.

946 looked down at Dib, who looked scared to death. 946 shook his head. "But he's not the right one. We shouldn't just kill him to kill him." said 946, "There should be proper propagation first…"

"He's working with the one who killed you…" cooed Evil Dib.

"And that would be proper propagation…" snickered 946. He looked down at Dib once more.

Dib looked at the floor, a broken shell of a boy. There was no point in this anymore, even if he escaped, he's just be hunted down like an animal. All that matters is that Zim escapes.

Zim…

It was his fault they were there in the first place. He built that device that brought them to this stinking world. Then this happens: he's kneeling before one of the worst creations in the existence of science, about to be executed for absolutely nothing. It's all Zim's fault…all his stupid fault…If only he hadn't come to Earth…If only he hadn't existed…

True, if Zim had never come, or even existed, this wouldn't have happened, none of it would have. His life would have been uneventful, and he probably would have given up on the paranormal…to pursue 'real science'. And Alter dimensions would never exist except in theory. He would have never been happy, only living in the shadow of his father.

But no, it couldn't be that simple, nothing ever is. Zim had to come and bring this hardship on everyone around him…

'That bastard…If I get out of this alive, I'll kill him…' he thought, as 946 picked him up off the ground, claws clutching his neck, Dib's feet dangling peacefully as the life was slowly chocked out of him.

The creature was surprised to see Dib smile, even though he faced death in mere moments.

"If you kill me, you're no better than the specter that killed you…" choked Dib right before he was dropped. He coughed up some blood, but not enough to send up serious warning flags.

The creature's eyes seemed to glow with an odd light, in confusion and understanding of this new view presented to him. He looked at Dib with an odd glare.

"Why do you refer to him as a specter?" asked 946, "Tell me now!" he demanded, his wings unfolding and spanning the length of the room to make himself look more menacing.

"From what I know of your…situation…you haven't yet found your attacker. Which leaves me to believe that he was a specter, a one time thing…" coughed Dib from his spot on the floor.

"Insolent child! You know not what you toy with!" howled 946, picking the boy up by his T-shirt, "You speak foolishness and LIES!" he ruthlessly threw Dib to the ground and re-folded his wings so they were more cape-like. He growled a throaty rumble and he narrowed his eyes. "You are a fool. Take this time to contemplate your death…"

Dib righted himself so that he sat in a traditional Japanese style. 'Ok, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do…' he thought looking around, trying to improve a way out. 'I'm not gonna die in this rotting hole. I still have my life to live! Dammit! Its do or die time, baby, and I ain't gonna die!' (Must have gotten his second wind…) Dib suddenly burst from his sitting position to a tackle, which took 946 very much by surprise. Dib thought fast and ducked in and out of 946's punches and swipes, which was virtually all he could with his hands bound.

Evil Dib was about to just shoot Dib right then and there, but his communicator started beeping.

"WHAT?" he spat, not in the mood to deal with anything at the moment.

"Sir! The Alters, 325 and the beast girl have escaped! They're running a muck and destroying stuff an…M-my….My Tallest! I!..." the communicator then went to the fuzz channel and nothing could be heard.

"Shit…" murmured Evil Dib, turning off the communicator. "Zim! We have a prisoner problem! They all escaped!"

"Then send someone to go take care of it! I'm busy!" growled 946 angrily, trying to hit Dib, who was doing a really good job of dodging and blocking with his feet.

"Someone should have already been on it!" shouted Evil Dib. He pulled out his gun and carefully aimed it at Dib. He had just cocked the gun and was ready to fire when the doors burst open. He looked to see the Tallest and a small army of Irkens behind him.

"What the hell is this?" shouted Evil Dib at the top of his lungs.

"I believe it's called a coo…" said Purple matter-o'-factly, "Seize the Black Clad one and the creature."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Alters and 325 had long met up to do a group raid, breaking everything in sight and causing serious black-outs. But it was only too short lived when a familiar figure walked around the corner.

"You have gone far enough." hissed 732. He walked towards the group, wings outstretched and tail twitching madly.

"Stay away, or we'll bruise you good…" hissed Alter Zim.

"I'd like to see you try, you sad excuse for an Irken!" shouted 732 as he charged the group.

"He warned you!" shouted 325 as he hefted up a bucket of water and threw it on 732.

732 howled in pain and collapsed contorting wildly as he flesh melted from his bones. It truly was a horrific sight to behold. When 732 had stopped and stumbled to his clawed feet, you could see the bone of his skull on the left side of his face, and his entire eye ball was exposed and sagged slightly out of its socket. You could also see the tubes and tendons in his neck, as well as back to his spine. Part of his shoulder and chest had been eaten away, the inner organs and muscles now exposed and streamed as they moved.

"W-what have you DONE TO ME?" shrieked 732, still steaming, some flesh still melting off. His body did not repair itself like it normally would, nor would it ever again.

"It's called water, you blue piece of shit!" said Alter Dib.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" cackled 732 as he went for Alter Dib's throat.

But he stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. He was frozen in place. 325 was standing in front of him, his blood red claws emphasized by the blood of 732. 325 had is claws in 732's chest, gripping his still beating heart.

"Now who's the defective…" hissed 325 as he ripped 732's heart from his chest, then crushed it in his fist. 732 dropped to the ground, never to rise again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Coo?" laughed Evil Dib, "This will surely amuse me. You do not have enough power to form a coo."

"Watch us." said Red. The Irken army they had formed stormed the room. Evil Dib just laughed and started picking off Irkens left and right with his trusty 45.

"What are you doing?" shouted 946, stopping his assault on Dib.

"Why do you care? These are the same people who exiled you to Earth in the first place. They shunned you and left you for dead!" said Evil Dib, effortlessly killing all the Irkens that tried to kill him.

"But they're still _MY _people." retorted 946, "Stop it now. What you're doing here in un honorable…"

"Honor? What honor? Honor doesn't exist anymore!" Evil Dib got another one of those psychotic smiles that stretched the length of his slender, corpse-like face.

Something clicked inside of 946's brain. 'That smile…that frightening smile…' he thought. It was the same smile of the one who killed him. His stance, his attitude, the way he talked. It was all the same. He didn't understand why he didn't notice it before. An anger built up inside him and he just let it overcome him.

"You sick, egotistical, idealistic bastard…" snarled 946, jumping Evil Dib and pinning him to the ground, "You tricked me! It was you the whole time! I'll kill you! I'll tare you limb from limb!"

"Zim! What are you talking about?" coughed Evil Dib, from having the wind knocked out of him.

"It was you…you killed me…it was YOU!" there was a bloodlust in his eyes and in his voice as he took on a devilish appearance form Evil Dib's point of view.

"No! I didn't kill you! It wasn't me! I saved you, dammit! Zim! Snap out of it!" said Evil Dib, not able to do much more than try and talk his way out of the situation.

Dib had since been surrounded by Irkens with shock staffs and chose not to aggravate the situation any further. He had been beat up enough today…

Red and Purple watched with smirks of anticipation, then Red spoke up.

"Since the Black Clad one is currently busy, I hereby declare us, Red and Purple, your Almighty Tallest!" there was a cheer from the small Irken militia.

Then, as if on cue, 946 lifted Evil Dib up off the ground above the heads of all the Irken spectators. The look in 946's eyes could scare even the toughest of soldiers and it sure was scaring the hell out of Evil Dib.

"You tricked me…" hissed 946, holding Evil Dib high above his head, watching as the human slowly started to panic. "I should tare out your intestines and make you eat them…"

"I didn't betray you!" gasped Evil Dib, holding onto 946's outstretched arms, "I'm not the one who caused you this pain!" I gave you life! If it weren't for me…"

"I'd be dead?" finished 946, tightening his death grip. "I'm not the one who asked for this. I didn't ask to be reborn as a monster! That was all your doing!" spat 946, throwing Evil Dib against the wall with brutal force. When he hit there was a sickening crunch of bones before he slumped to the floor. Evil Dib didn't stir, he was out cold.

946 walked over to the pile of broken bones and bleeding flesh Evil Dib had landed in. He placed a clawed foot on Evil Dib's shoulder and ripped off his bionic arm, then tossed it unmercilessly to the far corner of the room.

"You, restrain the Black Clad one. Bind him so he can't escape." Ordered 946, pointing to an Irken guard. The guard turned to the Tallest and Purple nodded. The guard then went to bind Evil Dib.

946 walked over to the Tallest, wings folding around him like a cloak once more. As he stood in front of them, he was considerably taller than either of them, and it made the other Irkens nervous. But in a very OOC way, and very chivalrous way, 946 kneeled in front of both of them.

"By the rules of engagement, and by the unspoken law of the armada, I give my self to you. I await whatever fate I have before me…" said 946, not making eye contact with the Tallest.

Red and Purple looked at each other, then at the creature.

"Um…we really didn't plan on anything…for you…" said Red, "But you do seem like one worthy of being in the Irken military…"

"Sirs, if you will, I do not desire it. I've made many mistakes in my existence, some not so wise to talk about. I am a defective. I realize that now. I should have never lived past smeethood…Never to have my data reentered into the collective…" 946's head drooped down farther and his antenna were flat against his head. Even his tail seemed to be lifeless. "Had in not been for me, the armada would be at least 100 times stronger. This Irken…This Irken pack has been living on borrowed time. The Irken Zim has been living on borrowed time. No, I do not deserve such a high honor now, nor did I ever deserve it. I never will, nor will I ever want it. All I ask is for execution to be quick and painless…"

The Tallest were shocked to say the least at what the creature was saying. They couldn't quite fathom that how this could be Zim, in look and how he was acting. Zim was headstrong and ignorant, no way could he admit his data was defective. And now they had the chance to get rid of Zim once and for all. He was virtually begging them to kill him. But for some odd reason, they didn't quite take it.

"Zim?" said Purple, astonished, "Is that you?"

"Yes, my sirs." Said 946 dully.

Purple looked at Red with his 'It followed me home, can I keep it?' eyes. Red caved under his co-rulers gaze.

"Stand up so I…we can pass judgment…" said Red almost tiredly. 946 stood up as he was told. "I hereby declare you unworthy of being an Invader, or even being in the armada…" Purple snapped his head to look at Red with a scared look about him. Red continued, "You are, however, worthy, if not more so, to be our personal body guard. Your level headedness, strength and attitude are exactly what we are looking for in our body guards. Judgment has been passed…."

946 remained on the floor, kneeling for a time before he stood up. He looked down at Red with tiredness showing in every sense of his being.

"Why didn't you kill me?" asked 946.

Red looked up at him, jealousy clear in his look. "Didn't feel like it…" and he walked off to talk to some of the guards for no reason whatsoever.

Purple looked at 946. "Don't worry about it. If even he feels you should live, then take it as a blessing. But if you want to die so bad, just wait a week or two, I'm sure he'll get all pissy again and decide to take his wrath out on someone. Just be sure you're near him…" he went over to be with Red.

946 just sighed and went over to look at his former 'lover'. It really was a sad excuse for a human. Laying there, all unconscious-like. Though he looked so serine just laying there, bound in the heaviest binding rope available. But underneath it all, he was just a heartless bastard bent on revenge.

As 946 dwelled on his thoughts, Zim was just about to give up all hope of ever finding Dib in the command center, when he just happened to run past the room. He jogged back and peaked his head inside the doorframe and saw Dib encircled by Irken guards.

'Dib! Oh, thank Irk, this must be the place…" he thought. He slipped into the room like a highly skilled ninja and hugged the wall. Lucky for him, Dib was facing the other direction towards the creature. If Dib had been facing the other way, he surely would have blown Zim's cover. Zim quickly made a mad dash and grabbed Dib by the arm and took off running. Dib regained his balance and ran alongside Zim.

One of the guards noticed the two running for their lives.

"Halt! Desist!" shouted the guard.

"Let them go…" said Red, "They aren't a threat."

Catching up with the escapees…

Zim paused briefly to undo Dib's hand restraints, which by chance had Dib leaning against a wall with Zim behind him.

"Zim! Wh…"

"Shh! No talking!" Zim was able to get the cuffs off, "Running no, love confessions later!" barked Zim, once again dragging Dib behind him and going down random hallways.

'I'm glad your ok Zim…I'm happy that we're going to make it out of this hell alive to tell the tale…' thought Dib right before they turned one corner, only to run into someone, knocking both of them back onto their butts.

"Ow…" groaned Alter Dib, "Well, at least this saves us the trouble of trying to find you…"

"Eh?" came a confused grunt from Zim, "Where did you come from?"

"We've been here…" said Alter Zim.

"Yep, all of us…" said Kumi, walking towards them with a slight limp.

"What happened to you?" asked Dib.

"Shock staff…man, I never realized how much they really dislike you…"

"…"

"Moving on…" said Alter Dib, "Let's get out of this shit hole before all of it goes up in fiery goodness…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Wow, the longest chapter to date. Hope you guys don't mind too terrible much. Like I said earlier, there only remains one chapter, and it will be posted soon, but not right away. The conclusion to Another Alter Universe will precede this chapter. Hope you all can hold out just a few more days. Thank you and good night.)


	20. Final Transmission

(Ok, back with the last chapter. I have not that much to say, so I'll just get right to responding to your reviews. LupeInDarkness, I'm glad you like my story so far. But it won't always be this sad…not exactly in the last chapter anyway. And evilness is always amusing. Andalitebandit-6, yeah, I thought he was way ooc there to. But it all seemed to work out in the end. Glad you liked it! Alright, on with the conclusion!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The small group was able to get out of the base fairly easily, for no one seemed to pay them any mind, thought they weren't the only ones leaving the base. The new Irken militia as well as their reinstated leaders, along what remained of the human scientists, were also leaving the hell hole behind and congregating right outside its front. Though Alter Dib did decide to disappear in the process…

"Hey, where'd Dib go?" asked Alter Zim. No sooner did he say that the sound of a motorcycle could be heard drawing closer to the group. Come to find out, Alter Dib was the one riding it.

Alter Dib pulled up to the small group and cut the engine. Everyone just stared at him, mouths agape.

"What?" retorted Alter Dib, "I couldn't stand to see it blown up with the rest of the base!"

Alter Zim shook his head, "You always were one for your loud toys…"

Alter Dib seemed to beam, "Besides, the owner won't need it where he's going…" he gave a soft, evil chuckle.

"Heh, that egotistical bastard gets what he deserves." chuckled Kumi.

From a distance you could hear someone throwing a major temper tantrum…

"Get offa me! Let me go! I'll kill you all! Just you watch! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Evil Dib fought and struggled but to no avail. The Irken guards just shocked him until he quieted.

The Tallest along with their new body guard approached the Alters.

"Zim…" said Red.

"My Tallest…" replied Alter Zim.

"It seems we owe you a thank you…" said Purple, "Is there anything we can do for you?" he sounded almost pained to say it.

Alter Zim glared at his former leaders. "I don't ask for an Invader status, nor do I want you to revoke my banishment. All I ask is if I ever require assistance for anything similar to this in the future, you will lend assistance. Hopefully, nothing like this will ever happen again."

The Tallest were surprised that was all Zim wanted.

"Agreed." said Red quickly. Purple looked at him in surprise, but Red just shook his head.

"But I do ask what you are planning to do with the Black Clad one." said Alter Zim.

"He will be put in a maximum security jail when we get back to Irk." said 946. He shook his head, "He isn't going to be much or a threat now. He's just a reminisce of his former self. With a heart as black as his, he doesn't deserve what he's getting…"

"I see…" said Alter Dib, "If…if you don't mind me asking…you really loved him, didn't you…"

946 smirked. "Yes, I did love him, at one point in time. But it's hard to love a homicidal maniac…" he turned to head toward the armada ships. "It's time to go, my Tallest. The ships are ready to head out…"

The Tallest nodded and started to head out as well.

"Take care, Zim…" said Red over his shoulder right before he got on one of the Spittle Runners, followed by Purple and 946.

The make shift armada took off and with in a few minuets, they were gone, leaving the small group alone once more, aside for the few scientists.

"Well, lets get this over with…" said Alter Dib. "Lets get out of here, so we don't get taken down with the explosion…" he turned to the scientists. "I suggest you get out of here as well…" Alter Dib fired up the motorcycle and Alter Zim got on the back with him, while Zim's pack had been enabled and he picked up Dib and followed on his spider legs. 325 was very chivalrous and carried Kumi, so she didn't have to run on her bad leg. 325 Ran behind them.

When they got a suitable distance away, Alter Dib set off the detonator.

What a beautiful explosion it was, all big and mushroom cloud-like. Alter Dib heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's over…It's finally over…" he plopped down on the ground and laughed airily. Alter Zim sat down beside him and leaned his head on Alter Dib's shoulder and began to purr.

Zim and Dib decided to stand and have another stare down. They stood there for a good twenty minuets before either of them said anything.

"Dib…"

"Zim…"

Another stare down. The Alters, Kumi and 325 watched knowing there was nothing they could do to prevent this, Alter Dib gave up trying long ago…

Then, Zim walked towards Dib and stopped right in front of him. Dib said nothing, just stared back, waiting for something to happen.

"So, you love me…" said Zim, the words sounded unnatural as they rolled off his long, segmented tong. "Blah, blah, big deal…"

Dib still continued to stare, looking like what Zim said didn't affect him, but in reality, it felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside.

"You are the most pompous, annoying, meddlesome earth stink I've ever run into on this sad excuse for a planet…" continued Zim, "And because of that, you taught me something that no one else has ever taught me in my existence…"

"Oh, and what is that, prey tell?" said Dib, his voice cracking slightly.

"Because you were always around to be annoying, you learned more things about me no one else cared to notice. And I've thought hard and long about what you said back there." said Zim, continuing his little speech thing. "And I realize now that these odd sensations I feel in your presence or contact can only be explained by one thing, and it's not hatred…" Dib listened intently on what he was going to say, as well as was everyone else. "Dib…I...love…you…" Zim raised his arms as to hug Dib, but Dib had other ideas…

Dib was so ecstatic about the news that he jumped Zim with his arms around Zim's neck and his lips plastered firmly to Zim's. Of course, they both went over, Zim landing on his back and Dib landing on Zim. Zim had to literally push Dib off so he could breathe. The Alters chuckled at the sight, but Zim and Dib neither cared, or failed to notice. For as soon as Zim was able to breathe, Dib was upon him again, kissing Zim passionately and feeling up Zim's sides.

Zim was just beside himself with the attention he was getting from Dib. Never had he felt like this before. He felt like he belonged, that he was wanted…that he was loved. Zim's clawed hands explored thy boy's sides, back and under his T-shirt. This is when the Alters intervened.

"Ok…as happy as I am for you tow…we really don't need to see our younger selves making out…" said Alter Dib, lifting Dib up and off Zim, then placed him on his feet. Alter Zim helped Zim to his feet as well.

"Let's get back to the base. The Professor should have that thing done now." said Alter Zim as they prepared to go back to the base.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got back to the base, the Professor was having a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Hello, son!" said a cheery Professor. "You came just in time! I just finished that inter planer transporter devise. Oh! And a package came for you, Zim!"

"A package?" asked Alter Zim. He went over to the big cardboard box that was sitting in the corner. He took an exacto knife to the tape on the box, just to be attacked.

"MASTER!" chirped two girs as they hung off Alter Zim's face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" GET 'EM OFF ME!" screamed Alter Zim, flailing around.

"Gir?" said Zim, not quite registering, "I thought they took you apart…" Gir then flew over to his Zim and landed in his outstretched arms.

"The really tall green beasty put us back together!" it squealed happily. "He gave us tacos!" it giggled happily.

"Eh…ok…" said Zim.

Alter Zim finally pried the delusional robot from his face. "Really tall green beasty?" his gir nodded, "That might have been the Zim that 'Black Clad one' a.k.a.-Dib created. We saw the same creature with the Tallest."

"Yeah, sounds like it…" said Dib, "But why would he do that? Rebuild both girs?"

"Maybe it was his way of saying he was sorry…or something…" said Zim.

"Who knows, but I think we should get you three home." said Kumi, "Not that I don't like you, but you need to go home. It's been almost two months…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" said Dib, a little sadly. "I'll never forget what happened here."

"And we'll never forget what you did here." said Alter Dib, "You helped us destroy that Alter. And we thank you for it."

"Here…" said the Professor, "I assume you know how to use it?"

"Yes sir." said Zim taking the devise.

"Unfortunately, we cannot see you off, but you can go with our best wishes." said Alter Zim.

Zim nodded, "I understand. Thank you." He and Dib, with gir hanging off his scythe-like cowlick, they made their way out of the base to the place fairly close to where they fist came here. Zim placed the devise on the ground and set it to their dimension.

"Ready?" asked Zim, holding Dib close.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" said Dib, clinging onto Zim.

"Monkey!" shouted gir right before the flash of white light that carried them back home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zim woke up to find Dib curled up next to him under the same tree they first started out under. He ran his claws through the human hair. He smiled when Dib got a goofy smile on his face. He shook Dib a little to wake him up.

"Dib, get up, we're home…" no response. This brought back the memory of when they had to share a hammock. The boy refused to wake no matter he did or tried. So he decided to try something he never thought of before. He lifted Dib's shirt so that his belly was exposed. Zim took off his gloves and placed his bare claws on Dib's stomach, causing Dib to wake up with a gasp.

"Cold!" He quickly pulled his shirt down and got the cutest pouty face you ever did see. "That was not co sure…"

"At least it got you up…" said Zim with an evil smirk.

"I'm not sure I like that look…" said Dib, worried of what Zim was planning.

"Don't worry, Dib, I'm not planning anything like _that_…" said Zim, standing up.

Dib blushed a deep red and stood up as well. "Geez, Zim, do you think I'm that dirty minded?"

"Yes." said Zim matter-o'-factly. This caused Dib to blush even more. Zim chuckled.

"What's so funny?" demanded Dib.

"You…" said Zim as he kissed Dib. "It's late, I should get you home to your base…"

Zim's strange behavior puzzled Dib. "What's with the whole adult responsibility attitude?"

Because I am…" said Zim, "I'm older than any human on the planet…" he saw Dib's eye twitch.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH A PEDOPHILE!" Dib started freaking out, reverting back to his crazy state.

"Dib! Dib, calm down!" Zim tried to calm the ranting boy, but Dib just paced about the tree spouting random babble. Zim finally walked in front of him and placed his clawed hands on either side of Dib's head. Dib quieted and looked into Zim's big, ruby red eyes.

"Listen, I would never make you do anything that you're uncomfortable with. I would never do that to you…" said Zim.

Dib looked into the large red orbs and knew Zim was telling the truth. "Zim…"

"Yes, see? You're fine." Zim let Dib go. "Now, let's get you home…"

"Can't I come over to your base?" asked Dib, picking up a sleeping gir.

"No, no. You need to get to your base. You can come visit me tomorrow…" Zim gingerly took gir from Dib. "I'll walk with you as far as I can go."

And with that, Zim walked Dib home. He waved one last time as Dib walked through the door and closed it behind him. Zim went on to his base and entered the house and went to the farthest underground communicator room he had. The computer was flashing that he had an incoming call. He wasn't expecting anyone to call him, so he clicked the screen to accept.

"Zim! We thought you were dead!" said Purple, "You haven't contacted us in two months!"

"Do you want us to strip you of your Invader status?" threatened Red.

Zim just stood there with an annoyed look on his face. "What Invader status?" barked Zim, "I know you've been playin' me from the start! And the reason I was gone two months was because I was saving your sorry asses in another dimension! You don't know what I have to DEAL with! And you know what else? I couldn't give a rat's ass about your stupid invasion! I hope that Alter finds you and enslaves you like he did in the other dimension!" with that, the link was cut.

Red and Purple looked at each other.

"I think he's officially gone insane…" said Red.

"Yeah! Inter planer technology hasn't even been developed yet! Zim's totally lost it this time!" said Purple.

"At least we don't have to worry about him meddling in our plans anymore." commented Red.

"Yep." agreed Purple. And they went about eating their snacks.

Back at Dib's house…

Dib walked into the familiar living room where Gaz was playing a video game of some sort. She growled when she sensed him in the room.

"Where have you been?" she growled, not that she cared for an answer.

"Another dimension." said Dib.

Gaz cocked an eyebrow. "Your voice is stupid…."

The Professor was holding something in a small blanket. Dib walked over and looked over his father's shoulder.

"325?" said Dib under his breath.

"Hm?" said Membrane looking over at Dib, "Very good, son! This is the first successful experiment my lab has had in creating intelligent life!" A cute little baby 325 was wrapped up in the small blanket. Its big golden eyes looked up at Dib.

"He's so cute…why is he here?" asked Dib.

"I volunteered to take him home tonight. 325 needs constant attention in order to keep his vitals up." said Membrane.

Dib didn't know what to say, this was all too odd, if not coincidental...

Days passed, then week, months, years. Dib and Zim graduated from High Skool and went off to Kollege. Dib had a very interesting time trying to tell his father about Zim…and their relationship. But it eventually got out and Membrane seemed indifferent about it. Dib decided to study 'real science' and work on the experimentals with his father. Zim even joined them from time to time, in order to offer some of his technological help. Dib and Zim were very happy together, only needed each others company to be happy. And Zim stopped trying to take over the world. They loved each other and each others company and all that good stuff.

THE END…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(But wait, there's more! I still have some stuff to post, the deleted Epilogue and deleted scenes from all the chapters. They were only deleted because I was too lazy to put them in or forgot. I also decided that the epilogue would be deleted only because of what it contains….you'll all understand when I type it all up and stuff. Until the next time I update!)


	21. Epilogue Deleted Chapter

(andalitebandit-6, well, this is what I'm planning. I know all of you despise song chapters, but I think you'll understand as it goes along. Know this though, I wasn't originally going to end the story like I did, this was supposed to be the very last chapter, but decided against it. So here it is, the deleted epilogue, you can choose to believe this is the last chapter or not, it's all up to you. But there will be two more updates! The deleted scenes chapter and a bonus chapter, because I love you all so much….plus my friend gave me the idea and decided to run with it.)

Song I used

'Close to you' – Judas Priest (w/Tim 'The Ripper')

Other choice listenings if you don't like the one I used…

Dirt on the Grave, In this River, Rust – BLS (Black Label Society)

Slow Down – Halford

Fade to Black, Nothing Else Matters – Metallica

Time after Time – Ozzy Osbourne

Here Come the Tears, Angel– Judas Priest (w/Rob Halford)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(So many years that we were one  
So many things we've done…)

The wind blew through his hair in the cool autumn sunset. His trench coat blew slightly as he held it tightly around his body. His golden eyes seemed lazy and in a daze, trying to see past what was right in front of him.

(The memories alive  
But most of me has died…)

It had been an interesting time trying to tell his father about Zim…in more ways than one. When ever he tried to tell the Professor, Gaz would make a snark comment and make Dib forget his train to thought.

(As I struggle with events  
I'm offered words of strength  
They do not comprehend  
The passion we possessed…)

When he finally broke the news, his father had stood there for a brief instant. Then uncharacteristically pulled the boy close into a manly kind of hug.

"I'm so proud of you son!" said the Professor, "I'm very happy for you!" and that was the last of it…Membrane walked away to do scientist stuff.

Dib had just stood there in shock. "O…K?"

(People tell me what to do  
Tell me how I should get through  
But they haven't got a clue…)

The years had passed and Dib slowly made monumentous advances like his father, designing many perpetual energy machines and some super weapons. Hell, he'd even discovered a few species of deadly spider…but that came with a very bad experience…

(No one else comes close to you…)

A swift wind brought him back to the present. It was so cold…It also sparked a fonder memory of a winter a very long way back. It was the funniest thing to see Zim trying to figure out if the autumn leaves were out to get him. It was just about as bad as the whole GERMS paranoia…It was also a much fonder time…

(I see your eyes before they closed  
They looked right inside my soul  
And they asked me not to grieve  
I tried but still I bleed…)

Dib smiled a little as tears sprang to his eyes and down his rosy cheeks. He remembered what the evil alter of himself and what he did. He had the technology, but he felt it was cruel…

So cruel…

(I wake up… I break up…  
I try hard to shake off…)

"The desolation as it grows as nothing else comes close…" it came out as barely a whisper. His bottom lip quivered and he just broke down into full blown sobs. That day was the worst one he'd ever had to live through…

"But it made me stronger…"

(And as I stand here by the grave  
And the wind calls out your name…)

It couldn't have been more than a month ago…The odd appearance that the evil alter had seen when he first lost his Zim, came to Dib's world. Though, Dib had taken the alter down, it turned out to be nothing more than a psychotic android. But it's mission had been completed…Zim had been shot and felled, but he wasn't dead. He was able to get himself into his labs, but he ended up dieing from complications.

(I know that time could never heal  
The emptiness I feel…)

"Well, you won, you sick bastard. But I had the last laugh…I will never let what happened to you happen to me, because I'm smarter than that…I know there's nothing I can do about it now…But I know, I know that the pain and grief can swallow a person. I saw that first hand. Zim, be you were you are, know that I love you. I always have and always will, and there will never be another…" The tears finally stopped at the brink of his eyes and he placed a bouquet of flowers he created himself: and Emerald green Iris with burning, Ruby red centers.

(People try to give me hope  
Tell me how I should let go  
But they'll never really know  
'Cause there's nothing else comes close…)

A strong hand gripped Dib's shoulder. Professor Membrane knew what his son was going through. He went through the same thing when their mother (his wife) died. For once, he could really relate and help his son through.

(People tell me what to do  
Tell me how I should get through  
But they haven't got a clue…)

"C'mon son, it's time to go…" said the Professor, retracting his hand and walking towards the car.

Dib looked at the tombstone just a little longer, then followed suit with his father.

(No one else comes close to…)

'Zim…I miss you so much…I know that the best times of my life were with you…And I'll always treasure them. Thank you for making my life worth living…' thought Dib as he got in the car and drove away from the cemetery. Away from the memories of long past…

(You…)

END

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Ok, major angst….like I said, you can choose this to be the end or not. But at least there are two happy chapters left. I guarantee that you'll love the bonus chapter…and if not, you can hold me to that. But until then, I'll be working on some other projects, writing and art alike, so it might be a while before I post anything. C'ya all later!)


	22. Deleted Scenes

(Welcome to the deleted scenes chapter! I'm glad you all made it this far! This will be a very short chapter, for there wasn't all that much deleted….andalitebandit-6, I'll explain everything here! And the super happy will come next chapter! XD It's well worth waiting for! I'm also very sorry for the long, long wait…I'm not dead…just very, very, very busy with stuff. :coughband/school/homeworkshitcough: Anyway, no with the deleted scenes…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1

When Gir trips Zim by running around like a maniac, Zim originally curses under his breath. He was supposed to shout 'Eko!' which is the Irken equivalent to fuck…Wasn't put in because I was afraid people wouldn't get it.

Also, when Gaz let her hostage run for his life, he was supposed to run, scream, and flail about before the crazy asylum for Boys picked him up and tossed him in the back of their truck…

Chapter 2

When Gaz answered 'neh', one of her eyes was supposed to half open, and she was supposed to fling a spoonful of Chocky Poks at Dib.

When Dib was exposed in Zim's base, gir was supposed to fly into Zim's head, then Dib would proceed to laugh before Zim spat one of his horrible insults at Dib for laughing at him.

As Gaz was third degreeing Dib, he was supposed to become belligerent, then she would have to beat the living crap out of him for disturbing her game.

Chapter 3

While waiting under the tree, Dib was supposed to be attacked by a rabid squirrel.

Chapter 4

Dib and Zim were supposed to have another nerd fight before the centaur came to scare them shitless.

Gir's head was originally supposed to explode when he was frustrated, right after the second Zim appeared.

Zim and Dib were supposed to protest to the Alters about getting into the voot cruiser together. Dib wanted nothing to do with it and Zim didn't want Dib getting a hold of the technology.

Worm hole charts should have been explained better – Alter Zim was supposed to ask their age and find the chart for how many years behind their world was before reporting the verdict…

Chapter 6

When the mech 'danced' upon the voot, there was supposed to be Irish music playing in the background for effect. XP

Chapter 8

In the second dream sequence, right before Dib died, and after he mouthed 'love', he was supposed to take his blood covered hand and place in on Zim's cheek, then proceed to kiss him until he died.

When Evil Dib is talking to Tallest Red and he mentioned their pods, he was supposed to walk over to the other side of the room and marvel at their pods on display. They would have also been behind Irken proof plexy glass.

Chapter 11

There was supposed to be extended explicit scenes with the Alters, but I didn't feel like writing that…nor did I want to be paranoid of my parents walking into the room and looking over my shoulder while I was typing it…but some of it was written, but later scrapped.

Right after seein' the Alters in action, the whole argument between Dib and Zim was, in fact, supposed to be much longer, before they blacked out, but I accidentally started typing on the next page when I came back to it later…so those few lines of argument will be lost to my notebook forever.

After breaking from the coconut scene, and Alter Zim made the comment about Alter Dib being and evil genius, they were supposed to start makin' out. XD

Chapter 18

-When Zim gives Dib that little peck on the cheek, Dib is supposed to cuddle super close and cause Zim to panic a little, then he goes about resting his head on Dib's and feeing the comfort and nice smell of Dib's hair.

Chapter 19

There was originally going to be a section where Alter Dib had a crack at Evil Dib. There was supposed to be an argument and talk about a gift Evil Dib had given Alter Dib, The bullet that was still lodged in Alter Dib's side, very close to his spine. He was originally supposed to kill Evil Dib with Evil Dib's own gun and 946 then would have retaliated and ascend his wrath upon Alter Dib. But before the last strike was cast, the other Irkens would bring the beast to his knees. Soon after, he would have been executed.

Chapter 20

Following the original idea stated above, this chapter would have been much longer. They would have returned to the Alter's base and waited it out until Alter Dib was in the clear. Plus there would have been some very slashtacular scenes…O.o

The original idea stated here would have been followed up with the epilogue, which, of course, really didn't happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was going to be a chapter dedicated to Kumi, but it never got off the ground. But it basically would have explained how she came to be with Alter Dib and Alter Zim and what happened to her original pack.

Also, I had an idea about Evil Dib's experiment going aerie and creating an Anubus so to speak. He would have set the record strait and just taken everybody's life in a real serene sort of way…well, Kumi at least.

(And that, my friends would be the deleted scenes. The next chapter will be a scream…in a good way. XD See if you can figure it out: TRKC What does each letter mean? XD)


	23. TRKC

(The final addition to this fic! Please! Do not be intimidated by this chapter! It's not as long as it looks, really! It goes really fast and stuff….so yeah…I strongly suggest that you download these songs or borrow them from friends, because you need to listen to them to get the full effect of it and why I chose it…But I think for the most part, all of you will recognize the very last song. XD From here on out, I will be working on School days and Welcome to hell….which hasn't been posted as of yet. andalitebandit-6, good guess but no…This is, without further ado, THE RANDOM KARAOKE CHAPTER!)

(Songs that I used and are not mine:

Cigaro, Sad Statue - System of a Down

Shoot Me Again, Fade to Black – Metallica

Nobody's Listening, Easier to Run, With You – Linkin Park

Touch of Evil, Locked in, Runnin' Wild, Nightcrawler, Parental Guidance – Judas Priest (Halford)

Hell is Home – Judas Priest (Tim 'the Ripper')

Bother, Omega – Stone Sour

Can You Hear Them, Thunder Underground – Ozzy Ozbourne

Super Beast – Rob Zombie

No More Love – Shinedown

I'm Just a Kid, Shut Up! – Simple Plan

Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You are amidst the sea of Irkens aboard the Massive. You wait eagerly for what is to come. The lights dim slightly and the crowd goes insane. The announcer hovers over you.

"Welcome! You are the chosen few who are about to witness what you are about to see!" the crowd continues to go crazy. "Pump your fists and kick up some dirt as I bring you…Your Almighty TALLEST! Hit it!"

The music starts up and the lights darken all the way. And when the house lights come on, Red and Purple are standing back to back with microphones in their claws. And then, taking turns in a classic 'I'm better than you are' fashion, they start to sing, Red starting off…

"My cock is much bigger than yours!"

"My cock can walk right threw the door!"

"With the feeling so pure!"

"It's got you screaming back for…"

Then they both sing the chorus…

"Cool! In denial,  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR!  
Cool! In denial,  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR…"

Then back to the 'back and fourth'…

"My shit stinks much better than yours!"

"My shit stinks right back through the floor!"

"With the feeling so pure!"

"It's got you coming back for…"

"Cool! In denial,  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool! In denial,  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool! In denial,  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool! In denial,  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR"

Then Red goes back to singing solo.

"Can't you see that I love my cock? Lalalalalalalala  
Can't you see that you love my cock? Lalalalalalalala  
Can't you see that we love my cock? Lalalalalalalala

Lalalalalalalala

Lalalalalalalala

Lalalalalalalala"

Then back to the duet.

"We're the regulators that de-regulate!  
We're the animators that de-animate!  
We're the propagators of all genocide!  
Burning through the world's resources, then we turn and hide!

Cool! In denial,  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR!  
Cool! In denial,  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR!  
We're the regulators that de-regulate!  
We're the animators that de-animate!

Cool! In denial,  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR!  
Cool! In denial,  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR!"

And for the final verses, they sing together in perfect harmony…

"My cock is much bigger than yours!  
My cock can walk right through the door!  
With a feeling so pure!  
It's got you screaming back for more!"

When the Tallest had finished, the lights went out again, leaving the whole Irken armada with their mouths agape and utterly flabbergasted…But then they went wild, cheering and screaming and just plain having a good time. There was much moshing and crowd surfing…It was much like Ozzfest… Oo;

The lights came on very dim as the music began to play, onstage, the Tallest were gone, leaving only some smoke in their wake…wait…the Tallest didn't use any smoke…then all of a sudden, there was a flash of lightning and some pyrotechnics, and Alter Dib appeared on the stage out of no where. (Ozzy fans, this is for joo!) He began to sing right as he appeared.

"So sick and tired of living…  
And so afraid to die…  
I've lived so many lives…  
And still I wonder why…  
The way the world perceives me…  
Is not the way I am…  
The one half thinks I'm crazy…  
The other thinks I'm mad…

I spent a long, long time alone in my room…  
I need your help to get me out of this gloom…

Can you hear them?  
All the voices in my head…  
They freak me out…  
Can you hear them?  
They won't be happy 'till I'm dead…  
They freak me out…

Ten thousand million nightmares…  
Temptation by the score…  
I used to get so high…  
And still I wanted more…  
You think my time is wasted…  
In search of who I am…  
I tried to so hard to kill…  
The boy inside the man…

I spent a thousand years one night in my room…  
I've lived so many lives and that is my doom…

Can you hear them?  
All the voices in my head…  
They freak me out…  
Can you hear them?  
They won't be happy 'till I'm dead…  
They freak me out…  
Can you hear them?  
All the voices in my head…  
They freak me out…  
Can you hear them?  
They won't be happy 'till I'm dead…  
They freak me out…

I never thought I'd smile again…  
Always thought I'd be here on my own…  
Sometimes when I'm down…  
You come and save me again…  
And again…  
And again…  
And again…

I'll never understand it…  
It makes no sense at all…  
Just look at what I've done…  
It's time to count the score…

I've spent a long, long time alone in my room…  
I need your help to get me out of this gloom…

Can you hear them?  
All the voices in my head…  
They freak me out…  
Can you hear them?  
They won't be happy 'till I'm dead…  
They freak me out…  
Can you hear them?  
All the voices in my head…  
They freak me out…  
Can you hear them?  
They won't be happy 'till I'm dead…  
They freak me out…"

When he finished, another bolt of lightning and more pyrotechnics and he was gone. Then the stage became black once more. The crowd was in an uproar over Alter Dib and everyone was cheering.

Then, the music begins to play and the pyrotechnics return, only it's a steady low flame on all parts of the stage. The back drop looks like a demented cave, with demons hiding behind rocks and flames. Then, someone walks out of the flames, in all his evil glory, Evil Dib stands tall in his very fitting surroundings. The Irkens in the crowd start to boo at the sight of him.

"Shut up!" shouted evil Dib at the audience, while the unfamiliar tune started to pick up a bit.

"You're looking at me. Why?  
Sort of like a leper vibe…  
Okay for your kind…  
But it's too good for me…

And a Hey! I know I'm  
Never gonna qualify,  
For all the bullshit  
Of your social degrees!

Oh, look down your noses at me!  
Hating my identity…  
Oh, but that don't mean a damn thing you see!  
'Cause down here in hell everybody loves me!

Hey I know I'm anti-social…  
'Cause you act like I'm infected…  
With some atrocity….

And though I know I'm  
Every bit the same inside…  
My face don't fit  
It's like I've got some disease…

Oh, you keep your face turned away…  
To strip me of identity…  
Oh, still got my fortune and fame…  
'Cause down here in Hell everyone knows my name…

Hell is home to me!  
Might as well be!  
I like it here and no-one else invited me!  
Hell is home to me!  
It has to be! ('cause Jesus Christ)  
Nobody else invited me!

Now I belong!  
I found my home!  
'Cause even though I know things won't  
Get any better, they can certainly never get much worse!

Say my whole life I've always been disliked,  
Ignored unless you're spitting insults at me!  
And I don't know why you felt so justified,  
In all the degradation that you dished on me!

Oh! Now my status has changed!  
And you've got yourself to blame!  
Oh! I'll grab all the attention I crave!  
Now I'm running Hell and Heaven won't be the same!

Hell is home to me!  
Might as well be!  
I like it here and no-one else invited me!  
Hell is home to me!  
It has to be! ('cause Jesus Christ)  
Nobody else invited me!

Hell is home to me!

Hell is home to me!

Hell is home to me!

Hell is home to me!

Might as well be!  
I like it here and no-one else invited me!  
Hell is home to me!  
It has to be! ('cause Jesus Christ)  
Nobody else invited me!"

As he finished he pointed an accusing metal finger at the audience and walked back into the fire, and disappeared. The stage went dark again and the fire stopped its wrathful lashing at the stage. The lights came back on and the backdrop was a school, the school that Dib and Zim went to. Dib was sitting on one of the prop benches as the beat began. There were cheers in support of Dib as he got up and started his song.

(Warped as he whispers and slowly gets louder.)

"Come,  
Come,  
Come,  
Come,  
Coming at you…  
Come,  
Coming at you…  
Come,  
Coming at you...

(Back to normal.)

Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it,  
The number one question is how could you ignore it"  
We drop right back in the cut,  
Over basement tracks,  
With raps that got you backing this up like  
Rewind that  
We're just rollin' with the rhythm,  
Rise from the ashes of stylistic division,  
With these non-stop lyrics are life living,  
Not to be forgotten, but still unforgiven,  
But in the meantime, there are those  
Who wanna talk this and that, so I suppose  
It gets to a point feelings got to get hurt,  
And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt  
It goes...

Tried to give you warning, but everyone ignores me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening  
Call to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening…

I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress,  
Hand full of anger, held in my chest  
And everything left's a waste of time,  
I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more…  
I'm riding on the back of this pressure,  
Guessing that it's better, I can't keep myself together  
Because all of this stress gave me something to write on,  
But pain gave me something I could set my sights on  
Never forget the blood, sweat and tears,  
The uphill struggle over years, the fear and  
Trash talking and the people it was to,  
And the people that started it, just like you…"

As he sings, he walks around the stage, just to do something different, and it worked for him. It seemed as though the crowd surfing and moshing became even more noticeable than before.

"Tried to give you warning, but everyone ignores me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening…  
Called to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening…

I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
Hand full of anger, held in my chest  
Uphill struggle, blood, sweat and tears  
Nothing to gain, everything to fear  
Heart full of pain, head full of stress  
Hand full of anger, held in my chest  
Uphill struggle, blood, sweat and tears  
Nothing to gain, everything to fear  
Heart full of pain,  
Heart full of pain,  
Heart full of pain...

Tried to give you warning, but everyone ignores me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening …  
Called to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening…

I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress…  
Nobody's listening…  
Hand full of anger, held in my chest…  
Nobody's listening…  
Uphill struggle, blood, sweat and tears…  
Nobody's listening…  
Nothing to gain, everything to fear…  
Nobody's listening…

(Once again warped)

Come,  
Come,  
Come,  
Come,  
Come,  
Coming at you…  
Coming,  
Coming,  
Coming,  
Coming,  
Coming at you…  
Come,  
Coming,  
Come,  
Coming,  
Coming at you…  
Come,  
Come,  
Come,  
Come,  
Coming at you from every side..."

The stage becomes dark and the crowd cheers, wanting more of this odd ritual. And they soon did as the stage became lit and Alter Zim was standing there. The background was simple black and it made the stage look much darker than it really was. There were mixed feelings about Zim, but as the music began to play and he began to sing, all doubts washed away.

"It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone…

Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me  
A secret, I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
Wounds so deep, they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played…

If I could change I would,  
Take back the pain I would,  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,  
If I could stand up, and take the blame I would,  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would,  
If I could change I would,  
Take back the pain I would,  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would,  
I would take all my shame to the grave…

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone…

Sometimes I remember  
The darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back  
And never moving forward so  
There'd never be a past

If I could change I would,  
Take back the pain I would,  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,  
If I could stand up, and take the blame I would,  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would,  
If I could change I would,  
Take back the pain I would,  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,  
If I could stand up, and take the blame I would,  
I would take all my shame to the grave…

Just washing it aside,  
All of the helplessness inside,  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced,  
It's so much simpler than change…

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone…

It's easier to run…

If I could change I would,  
Take back the pain I would,  
Retrace every wrong move that I made…

It's easier to go…

If I could change I would,  
Take back the pain I would,  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,  
If I could stand up, and take the blame I would,  
I would take all the shame to the grave…"

The stage goes dark right as Alter Zim utters his last word. And before anyone could react, another beat started to play, and again, when the lights came one, it was still the simple black background, but this time, Zim stood there, and started to sing, walking about the stage as he did.

"I woke up in a dream today,  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday,  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy,  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
Slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back…

Its true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you…  
You!  
Now I see,  
Keeping everything inside  
With You…  
You!  
Now I see,  
Even when I close my eyes…

I hit you and you hit me back,  
We fall to the floor,  
The rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that,  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
Slow to react  
So, even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back

It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you…  
You!  
Now I see,  
Keeping everything inside  
With You…  
You!  
Now I see,  
Even when I close my eyes  
With You…  
You!  
Now I see,  
Keeping everything inside  
With You…  
You!  
Now I see,  
Even when I close my eyes…"

With the beat continuing on, there is much head bobbing and fist pumping for the audience.

"No!  
No matter how far we've come,  
I can't wait to see tomorrow!  
No matter how far we've come I,  
I can't wait to see tomorrow!  
With you…

You!  
Now I see,  
Keeping everything inside…  
With You…  
You!  
Now I see,  
Even when I close my eyes…  
With You…"

Then the stage goes black and the crowd goes wild! The next beat starts up and it's a fast paced moshing beat! (Woo!) The lights come on in a grey-blue haze color and there is a very large picture of Rob Zombie on the backdrop. Kumi walks around the stage singing in a low growl to give the song more effect.

"Shriek the lips  
Across ragged tongue,  
Convulsing together

Sing violently,

Move the jaw  
Cry aloud!

Bound up the Dead  
Triumphantly…

The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
You pray so hard on bloody knees…  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
Down in the cool air I can see….

Hey, Yeah! I'm the one that you wanted!  
Hey, Yeah! I'm your Superbeast!  
Hey, Yeah! I'm the one that you wanted!  
Hey, Yeah! I'm your Superbeast!

Stir the limbs across the wrist,  
Full possession of memory…  
Bury me as a dog,  
Icy hands surrounding me…

The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
You pray so hard on bloody knees…  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
Down in the cool air I can see…

Hey, Yeah! I'm the one that you wanted!  
Hey, Yeah! I'm your Superbeast!  
Hey, Yeah! I'm the one that you wanted!  
Hey, Yeah! I'm your Superbeast!

Shriek the lips  
Across ragged tongue,  
Convulsing together

Sing violently,

Move the jaw  
Cry aloud!

Bound up the Dead  
Triumphantly…

The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
You pray so hard on bloody knees…  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
Down in the cool air I can see…

Hey, Yeah! I'm the one that you wanted!  
Hey, Yeah! I'm your Superbeast!  
Hey, Yeah! I'm the one that you wanted!  
Hey, Yeah! I'm your Superbeast!"

The crowd definitely loves it, cheering an shouting in approval. The stage once again goes dark, and when it comes back to life, it had a nightlife scene on the backdrop. Amidst it all was 325, tail moving around as the music began to play, and the sea of Irkens were just having a ball.

"I move as fast as I can,  
I like to get around  
I'm crazy like a madman!  
My feet don't touch the ground  
I move amongst the night life,  
And they just step aside…  
Cause when they see me coming,  
They know I'm running wild!

Dead or alive there's nothing,  
That bothers me at all  
I take on all comers,  
They back off or they fall  
They raise their hands to stop me,  
I laugh and I defy  
Cause what's the point in living,  
Unless you're living wild!

No chains can hold me down!  
I always break away!  
I never hear society,  
Tell me what to do or say!  
I taste the life that pleases me!  
And raise a storm for all the world to see!  
I never stumble, never fall,  
Never stop for rest…  
I rebel but I walk tall,  
And I demand respect!

I move amongst the nightlife,  
And they just step aside…  
Cause when they see me coming,  
They know I'm running wild!

I'm running wild!  
I'm running wild!  
Get outta my way!  
I'm running wild!  
I'm running wild!  
You better believe it!"

The stage goes dark with the loud sounds of a very pleased audience. The lights come back up and 732 is standing there. There was some more booing and hissing from the audience. 732's 'song' is more of a monologue…

"What a skeletal wreck of man this is…

Translucent flesh and feeble bones  
The kind of temple where the whores and villains  
try to tempt the holistic tomes…

Running rampant with free thought to free form  
in the free and clear…  
And the matters at hand are shelled out like lint at a Laundromat  
to sift and focus on the bigger, better, now…

We all have a little sin than needs venting,  
virtues for the rending  
and laws and systems  
and stems a rift from branches of office  
do you know what your post entails?

Do you serve a purpose  
or purposely serve?

Wind down inside of your atavistic allure  
the value of a Summer spent  
and a Winter earned…

For the rest of us there is always Sunday.  
the day of the week that reeks of rest  
but all we do is catch our breath  
so we can wade naked into the bloody pool  
and place our hand on the big black book.

To watch the knives zig-zag between our aching fingers…

A vacation is a count-down,  
T minus your life and counting  
time to drag your tongue across the sugar-cube  
and hope you get a taste…"

Because he is one of the creatures who communicate telepathically, he can use this to his advantage and make it sound like the sound is coming from somewhere else.

"What the FUCK is all this for?" (From the left)

"What the hell's goin' on!" (From the right)  
"SHUT UP!

I could go on and on, but, let's move on shall we?

Say, you're me and I'm you,  
and they all watch the things we do  
and like a smack of spite  
they threw me down the stairs,  
haven't felt like this in years,  
the great magnet of malicious magnanimous refuse  
let me go and  
plunge me into the dead spot again…

That's where you go when there's no-one else around  
its just you  
and there was never anyone to begin with now was there?

Sanctimonious pretentious dastardly bastards  
with their thumb on the pulse  
and a finger on the trigger…

CLASSIFIED MY ASS! That's a FUCKING secret and you know it!

Government is another way to say  
Better…  
Than…  
You…

Its like ice but no pick,  
a murder charge that won't stick,  
it's like a whole other world,  
where you can smell the food  
but you can't touch the silverware…

hah, what luck…  
fascism you can vote for…  
isn't that sweet…

and we're all gonna die some day,  
'cuz that's the American way,  
and I've drunk too much  
and said too little,  
when your gaffer taped in the middle  
say a prayer, save face,  
get yourself together and…

"see what's happening" (From the left)  
"SHUT UP!" (From the center, a.k.a. 732…)

"FUCK YOU!" (From the left)  
"FUCK YOU!

I'm sorry I could go on and on but,  
it's time to move on so...

Remember, you're a wreck, an accident…  
forget the freak, you're just nature…

Keep the gun oiled and the temple clean…  
shit, snort and blaspheme…  
Let the heads cool and the engine run…

Because in the end,  
everything we do,  
is just everything we've done..."

The lights go out again and there was murmuring about 'what that was all about?' and 'what the hell was he goin on about?' But when the lights came back on and it was 946 sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar, the crowd started cheering again. 946 began to play and sing.

"It's cold outside I'm sensing fear…  
My self control has disappeared…  
I'm spinning out at each end,  
Could you be kind and let me in?  
Despite the writing on the wall,  
My future's bleak and rather small…  
That's all you could ever take from me,  
I've got nothing to lose so let me be!

Well I sized you up your not that strong,  
You're weak inside I knew all along…  
This made up army you fight in your head,  
Destroyed your worth and pronounced you dead…

Despite the writing on the wall,  
My future's bleak and rather small…  
That's all you could ever take from me,  
I've got nothing to lose so let me be!

There's no more love!  
There's no more love!  
There' no more love for me and you!

Listen to me!  
No more love!  
There's no more love!  
There' no more love for me and you!

Listen to me!

The cruelest joke that has played on me…  
Is all planned out so I can't leave…  
Now quietly I will walk away…  
There is no bad blood but I can't stay…  
There is no more love…

Because there is no more love…

Now, 946 gets up off his stool and struts around the stage as he sings. Bobbing his head and getting as close to the audience as he possibly can.

Despite the writing on the wall,  
My future's bleak and rather small…  
That's all you could ever take from me,  
I've got nothing to lose so let me be!

There's no more love!  
There's no more love!  
There' no more love for me and you!

Listen to me!  
No more love!  
There's no more love!  
There' no more love for me and you!

Listen to me!"

The lights go out and the crowd is just in hysterics over his performance. This new and odd music native to earth was definitely something to look into. The Irkens love every bit of it. The lights come on and the 'Saint Anger' logo is on the backdrop. Alter Dib is standing there, tapping his foot to the beat of the music that just started up.

"I won't go away…  
Right, right here I stay…

Stand silent in flames…  
Stand tall 'till it fades…

Shoot me again,  
I ain't dead yet…  
C'mon, shoot me again,  
I ain't dead yet…  
I said, shoot me again,  
I ain't dead yet…  
C'mon, shoot me again,  
I ain't dead yet…

C'mon, Shoot me again!  
Shoot me again!  
Shoot me!  
Shoot me again!  
Shoot me again!  
C'mon, Shoot me again!  
Shoot me again!  
Shoot me!  
Shoot me again!  
Shoot me again!  
C'mon!

All the shots I take,  
I spit back at you!  
All the shit you fake,  
Comes back to haunt you!

All the shots!  
All the shots!  
All the shots I take,  
What difference did I make?  
All the shots I take,  
I spit back at you!  
Haa…

I won't go away…

With a bullet in my back!  
Right, Right here I stay…

With a bullet in my back!

Shoot me…  
Take a shot!  
Shoot me…  
Take a shot!  
Shoot me…  
Take a shot!  
Shoot me…  
Take a shot!

I stand on my own…

With a bullet in my back!  
I'm stranded and sold…

With a bullet in my back!

Shoot me again,  
I ain't dead yet…  
C'mon, shoot me again,  
I ain't dead yet…  
Yeah, shoot me again,  
I ain't dead yet…  
C'mon, shoot me again,  
I ain't dead yet…

I Said, Shoot me again!  
Shoot me again!  
C'mon!  
Shoot me again!  
Shoot me again!  
C'mon!  
Shoot me again!  
Shoot me again!  
Shoot me!  
Shoot me again!  
Shoot me again!  
Yeah!"

Alter Dib does his best to get the audience involved more this time as he sings. He does a very good job of working a crowd. XD

"All the shots I take,  
I spit back at you!  
All the shit you fake,  
Comes back to haunt you!

All the shots!  
All the shots!  
All the shots I take,  
Hey, What difference did I make?

What difference did I make?  
All the shots I take,  
I spit back at you!

Bite my tongue…  
Trying not to shoot back…  
No compromise…  
My heart won't pump the other way…

Wake the sleeping giant,  
Wake the beast!  
Wake the sleeping dog,  
No, let him sleep...  
Wake the sleeping giant,  
Wake the beast!  
Wake the sleeping dog,  
No, let him sleep...

Bite my tongue…  
Trying not to shoot back…

All the shots I take,  
I spit back at you!

Yeah!  
All the shit you fake,  
Comes back to haunt you!

All the shots!  
All the shots!  
All the shots I take,  
Hey, What difference did I make?

What difference did I make?  
All the shots I take,  
I spit back at you!"

He finishes with the official 'I love you' hand sign (it's the same thing as 'rock on/devil horns' but with an extended thumb.) and the stage goes dark. When the lights come back on the stage, Evil Dib is standing there, and there is more booing and hissing from the crowd. Evil Dib just growls before he begins to sing. (If you've seen the video for this song, the backdrop looks like the video…)

"Wish I was too dead to cry,  
My self-affliction fades….  
Stones to throw at my creator,  
Masochists…  
To which I cater…

You don't need to bother…  
I don't need to be…  
I'll keep slipping farther…  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'till it bleeds…

Wish I was too dead to care…  
If indeed I cared at all…  
Never had a voice to protest…  
So you fed me shit to digest…  
I wish I had a reason,  
My flaws are open season,  
For this I gave up trying,  
One good turn deserves my dying…

You don't need to bother…  
I don't need to be…  
I'll keep slipping farther...  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'till it bleeds…

Wish I'd died instead of lived…  
A zombie hides my face….  
Shell forgotten with its memories…  
Diaries left,  
With cryptic entries…

And you don't need to bother…  
I don't need to be…  
I'll keep slipping farther…  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'till it bleeds,  
You don't need to bother…  
I don't need to be…  
I'll keep slipping farther…  
But once I hold on,  
Once I hold on!  
I'll never live down my deceit..."

This time, Evil Dib, just dropped the microphone and walked off stage. There was much murmur from the audience as the stage went dark. The lights come back on and it looks like a view from New York, The statue of Liberty was the main feature, but you could see Ellis Island and parts of New York City. And standing in the middle of the stage was Dib, nodding his head to the music and he began to sing.

"Conquest to the lover  
And your love to the fire,  
Permanence unfolding in the absolute,

Forgiveness is the!  
Ultimate sacrifice,  
Eloquence belongs!  
To the conqueror…

The pictures of time and space are rearranged,  
In this little piece of typical tragedy,

Justified candy!  
Brandy for the nerves,  
Eloquence belongs,  
To the conqueror…

You and me  
We'll all go down in history,  
With a sad Statue of Liberty,  
And a generation that didn't agree…

You and me  
We'll all go down in history,  
With a sad Statue of Liberty,  
And a generation that didn't agree…

I forgot to,  
I forgot to let you know that!

Justified candy,  
Brandy for the nerves!  
Eloquence belongs,  
To the conqueror!

Conquest to the lover,  
And your love to the fire,  
Permanence unfolding in the absolute!

Forgiveness is the!  
Ultimate sacrifice,  
Eloquence belongs!  
To the conqueror,

You and me  
We'll all go down in history,  
With a sad Statue of Liberty,  
And a generation that didn't agree,

You and me  
We'll all go down in history,  
With a sad Statue of Liberty,  
And a generation that didn't agree,

Generation..."

Dib also did his best to have the audience feel like they were part of something. He also walked around the stage, he seemed to be having just as much fun as the audience. XD

"What is in us that turns a deaf ear to the cries of human suffering?

Suffering!

Suffering now!

Woo!

Suffering now!

You and me  
We'll all go down in history,  
With a sad Statue of Liberty,  
And a generation that didn't agree,

You and me  
We'll all go down in history,  
With a sad Statue of Liberty,  
And a generation that didn't agree,

Generation!

Belonging,  
Belonging to!"

The stage went dark and Dib walked off so that the pit crew could change the setting for the next song. He waited backstage for Zim to be finished with his song.

A very heavy beat begins to play and when the lights come on, they are hazy reds and pinks and purples. (If you've ever seen Priest live, you know what this set looks like. Oo;) There were small cat-walks and high beams, not to mention stairs leading to them all. Then, out of nowhere, Alter Zim rises out of the smoke billowing out from one of the trap ports that rose him up from the secret under passages. He was dressed in what looked like a robe over his normal dress. He then began to sing to the music.

"You mesmerize slowly…  
Till I can't believe my eyes…  
Ecstasy controls me…  
What you give just serves me right…

Without warning you're here,  
Like magic you appear…  
I taste the fear!

I'm so afraid…  
But I still feed the flame…

In the night,  
Come to me!  
You know I want your Touch of Evil!  
In the night,  
Please set me free!  
I can't resist a Touch of Evil!"

Alter Zim struts around the stage (much like Halford does…) and gets the crowd really riled up. He makes eyes contact with many of the Irkens in the crowd and he makes sure to get super close to them as he performs.

"Aroused with desire,  
You put me in a trance…  
A vision of fire,  
I never had a chance…

A dark angel of sin…  
Preying deep from within…  
Come take me in!

I'm so afraid…  
But I still feed the flame…

In the night,  
Come to me!  
You know I want your Touch of Evil!  
In the night,  
Please set me free!  
I can't resist a Touch of Evil!"

At this point in the song, he disappears from view into another smoke screen, as the guitar solo plays, it leaves the crowd screaming for more. His voice is then heard and everyone looks around to see where it is coming from, and without even noticing, he had made it to another one of the little perches and he crouched at the very edge.

"Arousing me now with a sense of desire!  
Possessing my soul till my body's on fire!

A dark angel of sin,  
Preying deep from within,  
Come take me in!

I'm so afraid…  
But I still feed the flame…

You're possessing me!

In the night,  
Come to me!  
You know I want your Touch of Evil!  
In the night,  
Please set me free!  
I can't resist a Touch of Evil!

In the night,  
Come to me!  
You know I want your Touch of Evil!  
In the night,  
Please SET me free!  
I can't resist a Touch of Evil!

Evil!"

He holds out the last note as he slowly returns to the place he emerged from, then, as he turns to face the crowd for the last time, right before he steps onto the platform to take him back to the under passages, he continues.

"Touch…"

And then, he is gone and the music ends. Sources say that he is not seen until the end… The crowd goes wild and many are chanting Zim's name. They craved more…and if they didn't get it, they would rave…Oo; Good thing they did, then next song began the play, and it was a surprisingly happy upbeat tune. The lights came on and Zim was standing there, in a very not-so-Zimmy uniform…if that could even be said…He was in leathers, leather pants and a leather jacket, the silver studs shone in the light on his pants and jacket. It was so sexy looking….X3

"I can't stand the way you move it!  
You drive me crazy with that walk!  
You get me so excited!  
I tremble and I shake,  
When you make the moves you make!

You've got the key,  
The key to my heart!  
Go ahead and use it,  
Drag me in, slam the door,  
Then I'll be yours, for evermore!

You've got me locked in!  
Locked inside your love!  
You've got me locked in!  
Locked inside your love!

I can't take it when you touch me,  
Feels so good I could explode!  
You've got me in a frenzy!  
I tremble and I quake,  
When you shake the things you shake!

You've got the key,  
The key to my heart!  
Go ahead and use it!  
Drag me in, slam the door,  
Then I'll be yours, for evermore!

You've got me locked in!  
Locked inside your love!  
You've got me locked in!  
Locked inside your love!  
Locked in!  
Locked inside your love!  
You've got me locked in!  
Locked inside your love!"

Zim definitely gets the audience involved, and many of the female, and a few of the male, Irkens shoved their way to the front to have a good look, and maybe even have a chance to have contact with the now superstar Irken. And then at this time, which was the guitar solo, Zim crouched at the very edge of the stage and outstretched his hand in order to touch some of the crowds outstretched claws, hunger for attention. This action definitely got the crowd into a frenzy, as the crowd surfing and moshing got much stronger.

"You've got the key,  
The key to my heart!  
Go ahead and use it!  
Drag me in, slam the door,  
Then I'll be yours, for evermore!

You've got me locked in!  
Locked inside your love!  
You've got me locked in!  
Locked inside your love!  
You've got me locked in, baby!  
Locked inside your love!  
You've got me locked in!  
Locked inside your love!"

The song began to fade and Zim continued to sing until the tune was completely faded. The lights dimmed and he had his chance to leave the stage. As he was walking backstage, he was pulled aside, into a closet, by another pair of hungry hands. He was then 'attacked' by Dib. Neither were seen until the very end…

Another tune started up at the tone of a bell. Then the guitars came in, the stage lit up and it was like an old run down church with rolling hills in the background. Kumi walked out of the broken doors of the poor little church and started to sing.

"Make this fight on the hill in the early day!  
Constant chill deep in inside!  
Shouting gun, on they run, through the endless grey!  
On they fight, for their right!

Yes, but who's to say?  
For a hill men would kill, why? They do not know!  
Stiffened wounds test their pride!  
Men of five, still alive through the raging glow!  
Gone insane from the pain, that they surely know!

For whom the bell tolls!  
Time marches on!  
For whom the bell tolls!

Take a look to the sky just before you die!  
It's the last time you will!  
Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky!  
Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry!  
Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery!  
He hears the silence so loud!  
Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be!  
Now they see what will be, blinded eyes to see!

For whom the bell tolls!  
Time marches on!  
For whom the bell tolls!"

The lights went down again as soon as the last beat was heard. The crown cheered for the heavy metal beats of this Earth they always hear about.

The music began and when the lights came on, an Ozzy background was set up and 325 stood there, swaying to the music. He then began to sing.

"Your thoughts are compromising,  
Self-centered, patronizing,  
Your image supersedes your soul…

You find me mystifying,  
Subhuman, so annoying,  
You can't have me under control…

You think you live forever…  
You don't find that profound…  
You won't think you're so clever…

When you hear thunder underground…

All right now…

Your morbid fear of losing,  
Destroys the lives you're using,  
You only have one point of view…

The stigma of delusion,  
Confirms your self illusion,  
And after all this could be you…

You think you live forever…  
You don't find that profound…  
You won't think you're so clever…

When you hear thunder underground…

Here we go now…

325 was able to get the crowd into an uproar, thought the song was slightly slow, it was still enough to move the crowd to headbanging.

"Could it be that I have found my mind or have I gone insane?  
Roller coaster of the madness and there's only me to blame…  
The ever faithful hand of doom will take the pain away…  
I'll never know the answer to it all 'til my dying day…

Your bullshit culture licking,  
Can't stop the deathwatch ticking,  
You're only mortal after all…

Your appetite for power,  
Subverts your every hour,  
But every time the mighty fall…

You think you live forever…  
You don't find that profound…  
You won't think you're so clever…

When you hear thunder underground…

Here we go now…"

He finished and the stage dimmed again. The crowd cheered loudly until the music started up again and the stage came back to life. It looked like an old village you see in the old movies. The music continued, but there was no sign of the singer. Then, a streak of blue falls from the ceiling with a shriek. 732 scared the audience as he began to sing.

"Howling winds keep screaming round…  
And the rain comes pouring down…  
Doors are locked and bolted now…  
As the thing crawls into town…

Straight out of hell,  
One of a kind,  
Stalking his victim,  
Don't look behind you…

Nightcrawler!  
Beware the beast in black!  
Nightcrawler!  
You know he's coming back!  
Night Crawler!

Sanctuary is being sought,  
Whispered prayers a last resort,  
Homing in its' cry distorts,  
Terror struck they know they're caught…

Straight out of hell,  
One of a kind,  
Stalking his victim,  
Don't look behind you…

Nightcrawler!  
Beware the beast in black!  
Nightcrawler!  
You know he's coming back!  
Night Crawler!"

The guitar solo was an excuse to strut around the stage some more, almost in a show-offy way. XP

"As night is falling…  
The end is drawing near…  
They'll hear…  
Their last rites echo on the wind…"

At several points in his performance, he would lunge at the audience to scare them…and they loved it! He then curled his wings in such a fashion that the lights hit his face and made him look like the devil. He hissed the next part and it echoed and reverberated around the auditorium.

"Huddled in the cellar…  
Fear caught in their eyes…  
Daring not to move or breathe…  
As the creature cries…  
Fingernails start scratching…  
On the outside wall…  
Clawing at the windows…  
"Come to me" it calls…  
Atmosphere's electric…  
As it now descend the stairs…

Hiding in the darkness…  
Is so futile from its glare…  
Death comes in an instant…  
As they hoped it would…  
Souls ascend to heaven…  
While it feasts on flesh and blood…"

Then he began to walk and strut across the stage for the last part of it.

"Straight out of hell!  
One of a kind!  
Stalking his victim!  
Don't look behind you…

Nightcrawler!  
Beware the beast in black!  
Nightcrawler!  
You know he's coming back!  
Night Crawler!

Beware the beast in black!  
Nightcrawler!  
You know he's coming back!  
Night Crawler!

He's gonna get you!

Nightcrawler!

Beware the beast

Nightcrawler!

He's gonna get you!

Nightcrawler!

Strait outta hell!

Beware the beast!

He's gonna get you!

Night crawler!"

He finished and flew back up to the rafters. Then the stage changed abruptly and 946 walked out. He sang in a low mellow tone and everyone in the audience took out their lighters and waved then from side to side with the beat.

"Life it seems will fade away…  
Drifting further every day…  
Getting lost within myself…  
Nothing matters no one else…  
I have lost the will to live…  
Simply nothing more to give…  
There is nothing more for me…  
Need the end to set me free…

Things not what they used to be…  
Missing one inside of me…  
Deathly lost, this can't be real…  
Cannot stand this hell I feel…  
Emptiness is filling me …  
To the point of agony…  
Growing darkness taking dawn…  
I was me, but now He's gone…

No one but me can save myself, but it's too late …  
Now I can't think, think why I should even try…

Yesterday seems as though it never existed…  
Death greets me warm, now I will just say good-bye…"

946 finished and then proudly spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you all! You've been a great audience! We love you! GOOD NIGHT!" he shouted right before he left the stage.

"And that's all for tonight!" said the announcer. The audience began to chant 'More! More! More!' "Wait! We just received that we have one more special guest! The one…the only… RYU-FORTE!"

A slender figure, clad in black, lowered onto the stage from a ceiling wire, her foot in the loop at the bottom and a gloved hand holding the wire were the only things that kept her from falling. She wore a black dragon shirt, blue/black goth pants, complete with tassels and chains. Blue/black boots and a long, black trench coat.

"Hello! You've all been a wonderful audience so far! So let's step it up a notch!" She pointed off to the D.J., "This is for all you younger ones out there! Don't be oppressed!" then she started to sing.

"You say I waste my life away, but I live it to the full!  
And how you know anyway, you're just mister dull!

Why don't you get into the things we do today?  
You could lose twenty years right away, so we say,

We don't need, no, no, no, no parental guidance here!  
We don't need, no, no, no, no parental guidance here!

Every day you scream at me to turn the music low!  
Well if you keep on screaming, you'll make me deaf you know!

You always chew me out, because I stay out late!  
Until your three-piece suit comes back in date, get one thing straight,

We don't need, no, no, no, no parental guidance here!

We don't need, no, no, no, no parental guidance here!

There's no communication. I'm tired of explanation,  
Is this message getting through?  
You went through the same thing too!

Don't you remember what it's like to lose control?  
Put on my jacket, for you get too old! Let's rock n' roll!"

Ryu-Forte strutted around the stage, then she spoke into the microphone right before she started singing again.

"I know you know the lines that come next! Ready? Here we go!"

She sang the first verse, then she held the mike out to the audience and they also sang with her. She did a good job of making the audience feel involved.

"We don't need, no, no, no, no, parental guidance here!

We don't need, no, no, no, no, parental guidance here!

We don't need, no, no, no, no, parental guidance here!

We don't need, no, no, no, no, parental guidance here!

Oh no!  
One life!  
And I'm gonna live it up!"

"Woo! Great job everybody! Is everyone havin' fun?" called Ryu-Forte. The crowd cheered. She smiled and put a hand to her ear. "What? I can't hear you!" More cheers, louder this time. "WHAT?" They screamed even louder. "Alright! Lets continue!" The music started up again. "This goes out to all the smeets in da house!"

"I woke up it was 7,  
I waited till 1,1  
To figure out that no one would call…  
I think I've got a lot of friends, but I don't hear from them,  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own,  
And here it goes!

I'm just a kid! And life is a nightmare!  
I'm just a kid! I know that it's not fair!  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me!

Tonight…

And maybe when the night is dead,

I'll crawl into my bed,  
Staring at these 4 walls again...  
I'll try to think about the last time,

I had a good time,  
Everyone's got somewhere to go…  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes,

I'm just a kid!

And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid!

I know that it's not fair!  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me!

What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody!  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep!  
And every night is the worst night ever…"

As she strutted around the stage, her trench coat flapped a little, and you could see a fox tail attached to her belt. Her long, burgundy hair, that was tied up into a pony tail, whipped around as she turned and made wild gestures. She easily got the crowd riled up.

"I'm just a kid…

I'm just a kid…

I'm just a kid…

I'm just a kid…

I'm just a kid…

I'm just a kid…

I'm just a kid!

And life is a nightmare!  
I'm just a kid!

I know that it's not fair!  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world,

I'm just a kid!

And life is a nightmare!  
I'm just a kid!

I know that it's not fair!  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world!  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me tonight!

I'm all alone tonight!  
Nobody cares tonight!  
Cause I'm just a kid!  
Tonight..."

She finished and the crowd went crazy.

"Woo! That was fun." There was much cheering from the crowd, "Ok, I'm sure all wondering why I'm wearing a trench coat, and even if you don't, I'm gonna tell you anyway. See, I'm not copying Dib, if that what you're thinking, I was actually wearing this before I even knew about these guys!" some of the audience giggled and chuckled, "But seriously, there guys are great to work with! I had a ball doing this story and we have two more songs for you guys!" she motioned to the D.J. to start the song. As she began to sing, she was able to rally all the Irkens into moshing.

"There you go!  
You're always so right!  
It's all a big show!  
It's all about you!  
You think you know!  
What everyone needs!  
You always take time to criticize me!  
It seems like everyday!  
I make mistakes!  
I just can't get it right!  
It's like I'm the one!  
You love to hate!  
But not today...

So shut up, shut up, shut up!  
Don't want to hear it!  
Get out, get out, get out!  
Get out of my way!  
Step up, step up, step up!  
You'll never stop me!  
Nothing you say today,  
Is gonna bring me down!

There you go!  
You never ask why!  
It's all a big lie!  
Whatever you do!  
You think your special!  
But I know & I know & I know & we know!  
That you're not!  
You're always there to point out my mistakes,  
And shove them in my face!  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate,  
But not today!

So shut up, shut up, shut up!  
Don't want to hear it!  
Get out, get out, get out!  
Get out of my way!  
Step up, step up, step up!  
You'll never stop me!  
Nothing you say today!  
Is gonna bring me down!

And as she sang, each person slowly began to come back and gather on the stage, singing along with Ryu-Forte.

Shut up, shut up, shut up!  
Is gonna bring me down!  
Shut up, shut up, shut up!  
You never bring me down!"

Enter Red and Purple

"Don't tell me who I should be! (Red)  
Don't tell me who I should be!  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me!  
don't tell me what I should do! (Purple)  
I don't want to waste my time!  
I'll watch you fade away!"

Enter Evil Dib, Alter Dib, and Dib.

"So shut up, shut up, shut up! (Evil Dib)  
Don't wanna hear it!  
Get out, get out, get out! (Alter Dib)  
Get out of my way!  
Step up, step up, step up! (Dib)  
You'll never stop me!  
Nothing you say today!  
Is gonna bring me down!"

Enter Alter Zim, Zim, and Kumi

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! (Alter Zim)  
Don't wanna hear it!  
Get up, get up, get up! (Zim)  
Get out of my way!  
Step up, step up, step up! (Kumi)  
You'll never stop me!  
Nothing you say!  
Is gonna bring me down!"

Enter 325, 732, and 946.

"Bring me down! (325)  
Shut up, shut up, shut up!  
Won't bring me down! (732)  
Bring me down!  
Shut up, shut up, shut up! (946)  
Won't bring me down!

Shut up, shut up, shut up!" (All)

They all finished in what seemed liked harmony with each other. Then, the last song started up and they all sang in what seemed like perfect pitch, splitting up all the parts like they had been doing it for years.

"Is this the real life? (All)  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide…  
No escape from reality…  
Open your eyes…  
Look up to the skies and see…  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy…  
Because I'm easy come, easy go…  
little high, little low…  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me…  
To me…

Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead,  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away…  
Mama, oooo didn't mean to make you cry…  
if I'm not back again this time tomorrow..  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters…

Too late, my time has come…  
Sends shivers down my spine…  
Body's aching all the time…  
Goodbye everybody…

I've got to go…  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth…  
Mama oooo…

any way the wind blows…  
I don't wanna die…  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all…

I see a little silhouette of a man, (Alter Dib)  
Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango? (All)  
Thunderbolt and lightning!

Very, very frightening me!  
Galileo! Galileo! (Alter Zim)  
Galileo, Galileo! (Kumi)  
Galileo Figaro! (Dib)

Magnifico! (946)

I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me! (Purple)  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family! (All)  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity!  
Easy come easy go,

will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No! We will not let you go! (Red)

Let him go! (All)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go! (732)

Let him go! (All)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go! (Zim)

Let me go! (Evil Dib)  
Will not let you go! (All)

Let me go! (Evil Dib)  
Will not let you go! (All)

Let me go! (Evil Dib)  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no! (All)  
Oh Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go!  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!"

Then, Ryu-Forte undid her hair and let it all fall down.

"Alright everybody! Ready?" And right as the guitar came in, they all started head banging to the music, just like the 'big hair bands' of the 80's! XD The audience caught on super quick and joined in the odd ritual along with everyone on stage.

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? (All)  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh baby…Can't do this to me baby…  
Just gotta get out!

just gotta get right outta here!

oooo, oo yeah, oo yeah

Nothing really matters!  
Anyone can see…  
Nothing really matters…

Nothing really matters to me…

Any way the wind blows..."

The song finished and the audience went crazy. They cheered and shouted in approval, and many were clapping and wiggling their antenna. This really was a once in a lifetime experience.

"Thank you!" shouted Ryu-Forte, "We had so much fun doing this for you! I'm glad you liked it to! Always stay free and true to who you are! Word to your control brains!" And with that, there was much smoke, lazers, pyrotechnics, and just shit flyin' everywhere. And when it was all settled, there was nothing more than an empty stage.

Thanks for readin'!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Thank you so much for keepin' in touch with this story! You don't know how much this means to me, you really don't! T.T Like I said earlier, I fully suggest you download all these song, unless you already have them, to get the full effect. And there's a reason why most of the Halford a.k.a. Judas Priest songs were given to who they were. XD But seriously, if you come across these songs, listen to them! Now, if you review on this one, you will probably be answered in SDSS, so go read it! I'll now be working on that one for a while! Ta ta!)


End file.
